Code Lyoko Season 4: Dimensional Heroes Ages Style
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Time is messed up all over the worlds due to the conseuences of Flux and Dame Dedtime. Now our heroes travel back to Lyoko in order to fix these time rifts. But will they be able to succeed?
1. Prologue

Out in the Lanes Between, the Star Speeder floated as they awaited for Hope's teams arrival.

"When will they get here? I wanna hurry and save our friends." Natsu said.

"I know how anxious you are. I am too. Just glad the future ones are at home right now while we head to the past. But thanks to the time trap we got caught in, we gotta wait for Hope to get here." Ichigo said.

"Hope they come soon. I'm tired of kicking this wall." Rainbow said.

"Not a wall." Gajeel said as it showed he was the one being kicked.

"Eheheheh, sorry." Rainbow said. "Still a little... out of it from sleeping so long. It was pretty awesome though. I was a master swordsman and was head of Twilight's royal guard."

"Sounds like a good dream." Indigo said.

"Jexi, you really think Hope stuck our necks out for us? I mean, I know Law destroyed the machine but…" Filia began.

"What matters is that the machine is gone and we're free once more. Besides, all we have to do is wait for him to show." Jexi said. "Cause a lot of crazy stuff is going on right now."

"You have no idea." a voice said as hope stepped out from the connecting air lock.

"There you are, Hope." Twilight said.

"Hey, that guy there, doesnt he look familar?" Luffy said.

"I think so…" Jexi said.

"Uncle Jexi?" Joseph asked.

Jexi looked at him. "Joseph. Wow. Nice to finally meet you." Jexi said.

"Wait, uncle?" Hope asked.

"Jonathan was like a brother to us and this happens to be his grandson." Jexi said.

"It was ovious from the start." Hope said. "He goes by Jojo too."

"I ran into your friend here when I was tracking down the pillar men. Theyre really capable, him and his team. Helped me take out Esidisi." Joseph said.

"As in one of the three leaders?" RObin asked.

"It turns out, we have somethings to reveal." Hope said. "Its not just Kadic out of synch. Four other timelines are too. To fix time permanently since the worlds are connected, we need to fix all of them."

"Uh Hope. I think I know where the problem began. This was footage we caught of Flux's ship a few moment before the trap." Jexi said showing footage of the dark cruiser as it sparked a bit before vanishing and rifts opening all over. "Something on board his ship caused all of these rifts to open up. Most likely, the time machine."

"That so?" Hope asked. "Oh, almost forgot. I got a new member."

"Is it her?" Indigo asked pointing to a red head having tea with a few members. "She snuck in 5 minutes before you showed up."

"What the? Viola!" Hope said.

"Sorry, but you really shouldn't leave escape pods open." Viola said.

"Ah, never mind." Hope said.

"Well, she's welcome I guess. Back to the matter at hand. Thanks to the tracking device on the ship, we know Flux is in Kadic so that's where we're going." Jexi said. "Figures something like this rifts would happen when we were heading there."

"Yeah. Everytime we go to its past, some super big event of badness happens." Nami said. "First the kingdoms, then the Demon Lords, then the Kaima, now this."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Hope asked.

"What are we waiting for indeed?" Jexi said.

As they fired up thier individual machines, a track played up.

(Cue-A World with out Danger)

Here we are

Goin far

To save all that we love

If we give

What weve got

Then we'll make it through

Here we are

Like a star

Shining bright on your world, to-day~

Make Evil go away!

Code Lyoko - We will stand alone.

Code Lyoko - Be there when you call

Code Lyoko - We will stand real tall

Code Lyoko - Stronger after all!

"Was that the Subdigitals?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. I thought we might need some music to go in on." Lemon said.

"So, now theres two teams on this permanently." Hope said. "As I remember it, only a hand ful of people went in. I know Franky and Vector go in as Jim's assistants, Usopp recently joined as a groundskeeper, most of the teen members go in as students, and Robin goes in as a teacher."

"Yep. That sums it up so far." Jexi said.

"The hard part will be getting people from your group in." Robin said. "I know Zeypher, Vashyrona and Leanne are in thier 20s, they cant go."

"And Fiora, Espio and Charmy can't go. Well, I guess Charmy and Espio could just watch from the woods like Chopper normally does." Jexi said.

"Its no picnic there." Chopper said.

"Ooh, ooh! I'll go!" Nana said.

"Yeah...yeah Nana would be perfect. Shes around the age of Kadic's grade level." Sunset said.

"And I can stash my Hammer in the ship for the moment." Nana said.

"I can go too. I'm only 14." Titanica said.

"I would put Lacy in… but then again.." Hope said.

"So? We put Luffy in and he's passed the normal age. Apparently, he's...special." Jexi whispered.

"Yeah. I go get these colorful confetti with big words like FAILURE and REPEAT." Luffy said.

"Thats not what I meant. I meant about Lacys eating." Hope said. "Im working on it, but people will get suspicious if shes seen eating too much."

"I'm going whether you like it or not. It could be fun." Lacy said.

"And maybe some 77th members too? No one too extreme, though." Sunset said.

"Lets see… how about Mahiru for the first pick? She could fit in with Milly and Tamyiya, those two in the newspaper." Sunny said.

"But I think they're fighting right now." Rarity said. "Because a certain blond haired boy in glasses snuck out the window during interview."

"Oh yeah. That would cause tension." Jexi said.

"Dont worry, I'll still go, who else?" Mahiru asked.

"Hm… we someone to blend in easy with some kids like odd… Ibuki!" Nami said.

"Thats what I'm talkin about! Rockin it in France." Ibuki said. "Cause I'm hoping to get an interview with this rockin guy!" she shouted showing a photo of someone in a suit. "The electric superhero of france, Motor!"

"Should we tell her?" Hope asked.

"Don't spoil a fangirls dream. It would crush her." Rise said.

"And maybe a taste of somoene already from europe… Sonia, you think you can handle a school like this?"

"Bounjour, Monsieur Hope." Sonia said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hope said.

"I'll go too." Kazuichi said. "Maybe an extra tech hand could benefit Jeremie. And i gotta keep an eye on Miss Sonia."

"Fuyuhiko and Peko can go too...if you two dont mind, of course…" Rarity said.

"Its just a school." Fuyuhiko said. "No big whoop."

"Wherever master goes, I will follow." Peko said.

"Great. So if there's no one else, I'll start hacking the school files to enter the new students and the old." Tails said.

"I can understand why I cant go… because, you know…" Viola siad.

"Former Idol and Living Bomb." Hope said to the others.

"Yeah, I know shes Ret Voliet and that she's a living bomb." Jexi said. "I was the one who called for her to be locked up."

"You what?" Hope said.

"She took out five city blocks and thousands ended up in the hospital. Its a wonder no one was hurt." Jexi said.

"I...i dint mean to… please dont lock me up again!" Viola said as Hope went in front of her.

"Youre not putting her in a cell, got it? SHes with me. Its my team, bud. My rules. I know she's not like Bakugo." Hope said.

'I wasn't going to. Cause I know how you are. Once you have your mind set on something, you don't stop till everything's good." Jexi said. "At least have her wear this." Jexi said pointing to a see through skin. "Its a skin to neutralize her explosive nature."

"Alright." Hope said. "You can take it off for traning and combat situations."

"Thanks." Viola said patching it on her arms.

"Now, if thats all said and done...we going to school or not?" Hope asked. 


	2. William Returns

Principal Delmas was on the phone speaking with someone.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly, Mr. Dunbar. You're son William will be overseas with you and he won't be back to school for sometime?" Delmas asked.

"Yes, that's correct sir." Mr. Dunbar said, but in reality, it was Jeremie using a voice disguiser in the factory. Sure enough, Delmas brought it and hung up.

"So sudden for this to happen...hm?" Delmas said seeing the new applications. "Hm… some new ones? Oh my! Hope's Peak Applicants? I thought I would never see the day when students from that school would transfer to Kadic."

The next morning…

The new and old groups arrived on campus.

"There they are." Peko said seeing them all together near a bench they walked over.

"Okay, so it worked with the principal, but what are you going to do when William's real parents want to see their son?" Yumi asked.

"She's right Jeremie, and I don't think that voice synthesizer is gonna work on them." Ulrich said.

"Ahem!" Luffy said as the gang took notice.

"Luffy, guys! Whereve you been?" Yumi said.

"Travelling back to the future and living it up." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, dont tell them that." Hope said.

"We've known since the first time they got here." Jeremie said.

"They're really trusting in us." Ichigo said.

"Speaking of… theres someone we havent seen a while. How long did you plan your trip for, Ichigo?" Odd asked.

"Its been a long while." Ichigo said. "But after some crazy stuff went down, I'm back." Ichigo said.

"So, you wanna introduce us to the new guys? Delmas said they came in last night." Ulrich said.

"Youve seen me around. My names Hope. These are my friends. Thats Alice Right, next to me." Hope said.

"Nice to meet you." Aelita said.

"Likewise." Alice said.

"And the rest you'll get to know while we're here." Hope said. "So what's going on?"

"Trying to localize William." Jeremie said.

"Last I heard, he was possessed by a Schiphozoa. I wouldnt want any traces of that thing in the real world." Hope said.

"Well, with some data I got from my father before he disappeared into the net, we think we have a way to recreate all of Lyoko." Aelita said.

"Youre serious, right?" Lemon asked.

"Very. I do believe its possible with all the data we received." Jeremie said.

"Want some help with that?" Kazuichi asked. "I can probably fine tune the cables and stuff."

"Im not sure if… wait, arent you…?" Ulrich said.

"Names Kazuichi Soda. I'm the Ultimate Mechanic. Nice to meet you all." Kazuichi said.

"The exact same one from Hope's Peak? One of those transfers from Japan?" Yumi asked.

"Along with a few buds." Kazuichi said. "We got Mahiru over there, and then…"

"WHoa, they actually let Ibuki transfer here?!" Yumi said.

"Yep." Ibuki said.

"Tails can get anyone in, no matter how different." Dan said.

"Plus theres Fuyuhiko and Peko, and…" Yumi said. "Even Sonia?"

"How do you, oh right. You're from Japan so you would know this." Hope said.

"Gotta stay connected." Yumi said.

"Anyway, we may even have Lyoko recreated by tonight." Aelita said.

"Perfect. We'll be there." Maka said.

It was later in the evening, the group had gathered in the computer room.

"Let's hope this works." Jeremie said programming some things in but so far nothing happened.

"The data, it wasn't enough." Aelita said.

"Who were we kidding thinking we could recreate Lyoko?" Jeremie said before something happened on screen. Then appeared a round sphere.

"It worked." Ulrich said.

"It did! From the looks of it, only Sector 5 has been recreated, but we should be able to get the rest very soon." Jeremie said.

"For now, you need some rest, you deserve it." Yumi said as they walked out. Peko was the last one.

"For some reason, Ive got a bad feeling.." Peko said as the code was being toggled a bit.

Next morning…

"Ugh, didja have to stock up on cola last night before we got in?" Vector asked.

"Ah, quit whining. Were still here." Franky said as Jim appeared.

"Franky, Vector, there you two are!" Jim said.

"Hey Jim. Sorry we arent around as much. But we're back at work, big guy!" Vector said.

"Not a moment too soon. Youre just in time. Take a look at this." Jim said showing a news article.

"You were into disco?" Franky asked.

"Wait, isn't this Paco the King of Disco? That horrible movie you starred in that's both hilarious and terrible?" Vector said trying to hold back laughter with Franky.

"And the last time I checked, and you all remember, is that I told Della Robbia not to tell anyone. I told it to you two as well, but you aren't bone headed enough to leak it." Jim said.

"Darn right we aren't." Vector said.

"So, you going for Della Robbia now?" Franky said. "Mind if we tag along, for old times?"

"Sure." Jim said as they marched into the boys bathroom before showing the article.

"You're a dead man, Della Robbia." Franky said.

"You swore you weren't going to tell anyone." Jim said.

"I didnt tell anyone about this, I swear. Who actually got this info?" Odd said.

"Its in the Kadic News. Its all over campus. The secret is out." Vector said.

"Kadic news…" Odd said.

Later…

Odd threw the paper in between Milly and Tamiya, who were accompanied by Sissi.

"You guys got me in trouble with Jim. You have any idea what he's gonna do to me for this?" Odd said.

"Nope, but I'm sure my readers would like to know." Sissi said.

"Since when are you involved with the Kadic news?" Jeremie asked as the group arrived.

"Since very recently. Speaking of, I want to ask Yumi some questions and if I have time, a few of the strange new students." Sissi said.

"She never was like this back in Castle Oblivion." Hope whispered.

"Yeah, you would know." Maka said.

"First off, Yumi. Anything regarding you and William?" Sissi asked.

"Wait, you think theyre dating?" Lacy asked.

"W-william? Me and William?" Yumi stammered.

"Would you rather I ask the same question to William?" Sissi asked.

"Hes abroad, his father called your father few nights ago." Hope said.

"How do you know that? If I recall, you didn't transfer here until yesterday." Sissi said.

"Ah crud…" Hope said/.

"Are you talking about me?" asked a voice as they saw William leaning against the building as the scene shifted to the inside of the building. "Last thing I remember was going into Lyoko and being captured by the Scyphozoa. Then I woke up in the factory. And here I am."

"This is weird even for us." Maka said.

Odd then pinched William. "What are you doing Odd?" William asked.

"Just checking that you aren't one of XANA's ghosts." Odd said.

"There are no activated towers online. All we need to do is somehow explain William's sudden return." Jeremie said.

THe bell rang.

"Well, he's just in time. Math quiz today." Yumi said.

"Math, huh? You know timing is something I haven't studied yet." William said.

"Since when have you ever studied?" Yumi joked.

Later that night, In Delmas's office with the new group….

"Can I just say what a pleasure it is to have transfers from Hope's Peak in Japan?" Delmas asked. "Of course, we have our new student with the connections to it to thank."

"Youre welcome, Mr. Delmas." Hope said.

"Though, i am a little surprised that you would want to transfer to Kadic. Its not as prestigious as Hope's Peak." Delmas said.

"It was my idea." Sonia said. "Being 'ultimates' doenst make us above anyone. Its a statement. Were trying to prove we can fit in with normal people, so I picked the best school I could find."

"Well, I am truly flattered, Miss Nevermind. Well, I should let you be. I'm sure you all have a lot of studying to do." Delmas said.

"That we do." Hope said as they exited. As soon as they left, his comm beeped. "Jeremie? Whats up?"

"Oh, am I glad you got out of Mr. Delmas's office at the right time. Listen, its Aelita. I think she's been kidnapped. I talked with the Kadic News. They said William was in the room with her." Jeremie said.

"I knew it." Peko said. "Something was wrong."

"Get whoever you can at get to the factory, i'll get jexi on the line and send someone to the factory." Hope said.

"Actually, send someone from your group. I haven't been able to get Odd recently but Ulrich is on his way." Jeremie said hanging up.

"Finally, some Lyoko action." Ibuki said.

"Okay. DOnt know much about the place, but here's what Jexi told me. Its a VR world like the Grid, only different. It creates a real virtual appearance of yourself into the world based on-" Hope began before seeing they all left. "Why am I explaining this? What's wrong with me?" he said running after.

As they ran…

"We cant all go in. None of us do fighting." Kazuichi said.

Sonia was in deep thought.

"Something wrong?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Its just… I would like to go first." Sonia said stepping inside as it closed.

Ulrich then arrived.

"So, i;m escorting a prinncess?" Ulrich asked.

"Think of it as Yumi, and you'll be golden." Ibuiki Joked.

"Uh…" Ulrich said stepping inside as it closed.

"Okay. Transfer Ulrich and Sonia. Scanner, Ulrich and Sonia. Virtualization!" Jeremie said.

The two soon appeared in the elevator to Sector 5 as Ulrich landed in his samurai gear while Sonia landed on her butt while in princess wear.

"Owie." Sonia said.

"So, what? Is there some key we need to trip?" Ulrich asked.

"No. We got rid of that when we recreated the sector. Just keep heading straight and you'll reach them." Jeremie said.

Kazuichi then butted in.

"If you let Miss Sonia get devirtualized, I swear, I'm gonna-" Kazuichi said.

"Get off the comm." Jeremie said.

As for Ulrich and Sonia, the two of them ran through the sector before catching sight of William who wore a dark suit with the XANA symbol on it and his forehead and eyes.

"And you weren't going to invite us? You sure have changed William." Ulrich said.

"So hes now working for this XANA?" Sonia said. "WHo is he?"

"Not a who." Ulrich said. "He's under his control now."

William only drew his sword for a moment before smirking. "Supersmoke!" he said turning into black smoke as he escaped.

"Thats a new trick." Ulrich said.

Behind them crawled two Creepers that roared at them.

"Wha…?" Sonia said.

As they fired at them Ulrich saw tem aiming for Sonia.

"Behid me, now!" Ulrich said blocking the lasers with his blade.

"What are these things?" Sonia asked.

"XANA's monsters." Ulrich said.

"Oh and I don't have a single weapon." Sonia said before a rapier materialized into her hands. "Scratch that last part."

The two kept fighting off the Creepers as more and more arrived.

"This is not good." Ulrich said.

Before one could fire, Yumi ran in, slicing it up with her tessen fan.

"And here I thought you were always looking after me." Yumi said.

"Hey, she wanted to try it." Ulrich said.

"Are those what they call 'wisecracks?" Sonia asked. "Oh how fun." she said.

"You guys better hurry. William is taking Aelita out of the dome." Jeremie said.

The elevator opened up, as Odd appeared with Luffy.

"Luffy, great timeing. And where was Odd?" Jeremie said.

"I was busy taking a Disco Dancing Class as part of a punishment from those three." Odd said.

"Of course you were. Get to the scanners." Jeremie said.

"Funky." Odd said as the elevator closed.

"That's odd. William just commandeered a Manta and is riding out with Aelita. It looks like he want's out of Sector 5." Jeremie said.

"Huh? But you told me there isnt any thing out there except…" Kazuichi said. "Ah ccrap."

"Youre right Kazuichi. The Digital Sea. If he goes into it with Aelita, she'll be devirtualized for good." Jeremie said.

"We've almost lost Aelita to Freezeman and the Demon Lords, thats not gonna happen." Ulrich said.

"Please tell me you have something to let you fly over the sea." Sonia said.

"Ask and ye shall resive, Sonia. One Overwing and Overbike coming up." Kazuichi said.

Appearing outside was the Overwing and Overbike as Ulrich with Sonia got on the bike with Yumi on the wing as they flew after William.

"Jealous your admiree went with Ulrich on his bike?" Jeremie joked.

"Shut up man." Kazuichi said.

"Uh oh. Heads up! The Manta's laying mines!" Jeremie said as the Manta laid out mines as it flew. They did thier best to dodge, but Ulrich got blasted and devirtualized as sonia was flung off and onto the Manta with Willam.

William drew his blade.

"En garde you villain!" Sonia said finding her rapier was knocked out of her hand easily.

"Begone!" he said stabbing her as she was devirtualized.

"Sonia, no!" Kazuichi said.

"She's fine, Kazuichi. Its only her virtual self done in." Jeremie said. "Yumi, William is out. You have to stop him before he dives in."

As Yumi followed, William unleashed a cutting wave that destroyed her vehicle. But before she herself fell, two arrows hit her, devirtualizing her.

"Banzai!" shouted a voice as Odd and Luffy were above William. Odd fired arroes into the Manta, making it buck and fling Aelita off.

"Luffy, get her!" Odd said.

"Got it!" Luffy said stretching his arms as he grabbed Aelita and pulled her back to their side.

"Sorry, William, but Aelita's always preferred a refined gentleman." Odd said as they flew off as William dove into the sea.

Later…

"I may need some practice, but that was really fun." Sonia said.

"Youre not at all fazed by the monsters and getting devirtualized thing?" Kazuichi asked.

"Nope. I was a bit sad I lost, but it was still fun." Sonia said.

"Good. But next time I see that William bastard, I'm gonna punch out his two front teeth." Kazuichi said.

"Not before I find a way to bring him back. In the meantime, we have to figure out how to get him back." Jeremie said as colorful lights went off.

"Um, whats going on?" Hope asked.

"Jims film is surprisingly popular with the ladies." Odd said.

"So it turned out good for him after all." Hope said.

"Not everyone…" Ulrich said as the stage opened to reveal Jim, Vector and Franky in disco gear as the three danced to disco.

"That isnt so bad." Hope said as he saw Ulrich cover his ears.

"Theyre great! Great presence, a real superstar!" Odd said as the music lasted well into the night. 


	3. Double Take

It was a normal morning as the group was meeting in Jeremie's room after hearing one of Odd's jokes.

"Need I remind you guys that while you're doing your little stand up act that I have spent sleepless nights recreating the rest of Lyoko as well as increasing the processing power of the equipment, I still need to rematerialize William, who is under the control of XANA!" Jeremie said.

"Geez, you dont need to yell…" Hope said. "And… also… bad Idea getting us all in here. Its really cramped…"

"I don't need to hear complaints right now. I still need to finish updating new appearances and abilities for the rest of the gang." Jeremie said.

"How the heck are you gonna do that when classes are still up? And not to mention we still gotta cover Willams absence." Soul said.

"I still have the voice synthesizer." Jeremie said. "Speaking of.." he said dialing a number before it picked up.

"Hello, Delmas Academy, Jean Pierre Kadic spe-I mean Kadic academy, Jean Pierre Delmas speaking." Delmas said.

"Yes hello. This is Mr. Dunbar. I'm here to inform you that my son will not be in for classes this week cause he has come down with a high fever." Jeremie said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope its not game over for hi-I mean its not too serious." Delmas said.

"He just needs to sit in bed. Goodbye Mr. Delmas." Jeremie said hanging up.

"First the abroad thing and now a sickness? Make up your mind." Dan said.

"Hey, I'm under a lot of pressure here." Jeremie said.

"I know what we all need: lunch." Odd said.

"I know you're a walking stomach, Odd. But I don't have time to eat. I need to get to the factory and finish things up." Jeremie said getting up and walking out.

"Then I guess I get his portion." Odd said.

Meanwhile in Delmas's office, Robin was on his computer doing some strange game and got the penguin head on the body.

"It doesn't seem that hard, sir." Robin said.

"Don't you have a class to teach soon?" Delmas asked before receiving a call. "Hello? Oh so you haven't see your son William in a while huh? Well, I'll be sure to get the police, FBI and international police right on it, and maybe on you when I figure out who this is!" he said hanging up. "And that Miss Robin is how to deal with practical jokesters." Delmas said.

"Very nice." Robin said. "Delmas seems to be overtly distracted by Jeremies synthesized calls so he thinks anyone could be a prankster. Works in both ways. I wish I could help on lyoko more, but my role as a teacher restricts that sort of movement. Well, I suppose I knew what I was signing up for when I chose the teaching route." she thought.

Classes seemed to progress onwards from there, and while they were taking a break, they stood by the beverage machines.

"Aw come on!" Odd said hitting the machine. "What the? Well I'll be." he said as they saw Jeremie walking toward them in gym clothes. "Look who's ready for class for once."

"So you finished everything you needed to do?" Aelita asked.

"Piece a cake, sweetie pie. No worries, huh. Wha'd ya think." Jeremie said.

"Is it my imgainaton, or dies Jeremie talk like that usually?" Luffy asked.

"He is acting a little different." Natsu said.

Jeremie then looked at Sonia. "Hey there kit, you must have gotten all dolled up for me today. You must be feeling the same spark I'm feelin right now."

"The heck…?" Hope asked. "Okay, he woulnd say that to girls, or hed have lessons from Sanji. And most of all, youre here, Kazuichi."

"I'm gonna murder him!" Kazuichi said before Jeremie picked him up with ease and tossed him into a tree. "And he's got super human strength!" he shouted.

"Okay, thats it." Hope said ringing up his comm. "You can drop the act Jeremie. It's a Double of you, isnt it?"

"Wait, a double of Jeremie?" Dan said.

"Yep. A copy of myself created by activating a tower on Lyoko." Jeremie said.

"Shortcutter. You just wanna get outta gym class." Odd said.

"Its perfect. I can work on the program and be in class at the same time." Jeremie said.

"You could have warned us first." Yosuke said.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry." Jeremie said.

"Have you also known hes a big flirter? He hit up Sonia… right in front of Kazuichi's face, can you believe that?" Hope said.

"Huh. Strange. It must have been some emerging quality that popped up during creation." Jeremie said.

"Well, this is gonna go well." Hope said.

Later at gym class…

"So, my first P.E with Jim." Hope said.

"Not only that, but you know hes got backup in the form of Franky and Vector, right?" Pit said.

"All right. Let's get to roll." Jim said. "Victor, Hope?"

"Here." Hope said.

"Belpois, Jeremie." Jim said.

"Present!" the clone said.

"Hah! I don't believe it. I gotta be dreaming. Jeremie Belpois has come to bless us with his presence after holding the record of gym absences?" Vector said.

"And now mister skin and bones thinks he can impress us all by throwing the shot put." Jim said laughing.

"Hey." Fuyuhiko said. "50 bucks… says he can throw it straight into Ms. Hertz's classroom."

"Hahaha! Why not make it 100?" Jim said.

"Deal." Fuyuhiko said.

"See if you can back up Kuzuryu, don't want you in the line of fire." Jim said as the double picked up the shot put.

"Didnt take you for a gambler." Ulrich said to Fuyuhiko.

"I feel I can make some easy money with this double." Fuyuhiko said.

The double then tossed the shot put, soaring right through the window and into the classroom. A loud crash was heard.

"Oooh… that sounded expensive…" Hope said.

"Holy Toledo, Belpois. That's some arm." Jim said impressed "But I don't get how you threw it so far with arms as scrawny is a chicken."

"Odd, cover story?" Maka wisphered.

"You see, Jim. Jeremie's been working out...in secret." Odd said.

"Jim!" Mrs. Hertz shouted. "You are worse than those barbarians that burned down the Alexandria Library!"

"Oh thank you!" Jim said.

"Hey JIm." Hope said. "My bud won the bet. Pay up."

"Fine. Bets a bet. Learned that when I used to work as a dealer in Monte Carlo." Jim said.

He handed over the 100 to Fuyuhiko.

"You were a dealer in Monte Carlo?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it." Jim said. "Jeremie, I am entering you in the youth school division of fitness. You'll blow away those gym nuts. Take that, Hope's Peak!" Jim said. "You too, CHS."

"Dude…" Rainbow said. "Students from those schools are standing right here."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Dash, didnt see ya there. And I meant no harm of any of the other 77th class members." Jim said.

"You gotta learn to watch your mouth." Vector siad.

Meanwhile in Lyoko…

Willam had took notice of Jeremies activated tower, and led a squad of Tarantulas to it.

"Go on. You too." William said to them as they took positions as William worked to take over the tower for XANA as the green aura around it turned red.

The real world…

"Now, lets see how Belpois does at the Javelin." Jim said handing the double a javelin. It whirled it like a pro. At that moment, the comms activated.

"Trouble?" Hope asked.

"Sure is. XANA is trying to take the tower that I activated." Jeremie said.

"Cant exactly move from here." Hope said.

"Well what would you want me to do?" Jeremie asked.

As the double prepared to throw, XANA's influence took hold as it started to turn towards where the heroes sat.

"Crap… cant you.. I dunno, transfer energy from somewhere to block up the process?" Hope asked.

"Yes. I can transfer energy from Sector 5 to block out, but I don't know how long it will last." Jeremie said.

"Just do it. I'll think of someone to send your way." Hope said.

"Right, here we go." Jeremie said activating the process as the Jeremie clone stopped before turning the right direction and tossing the javelin, as it soared through and landed near the groundskeeper's place.

"Did someone just hurl a Javelin at me?" Usopp shouted from there.

"Sorry Usopp!" Luffy said.

Jeremie then got on to Ussops comm.

"Usopp, great timing. I need someone over here now, if you don't mind." Jeremie said.

"No I got time. Totally got time." Usopp said running off.

"That was amazing kid! I'm gonna be your manager. We're gonna take it all. The nationals, the world, the intergalactics, the universals!" Jim said.

"Oh, now youre just showing off, Jeremie." Hope said.

"It wasn't my fault, Hope. I'm just so much stronger than you." Jeremie double said.

"Okay, this things way too arrogant. I think I'll play along." Rainbow said getting up just as Ulrich, Aelita and Odd skidded away. "Okay hotshot, how about you put your mouth on the 400 meter track!"

"Great idea, Dash! Stern, Della Robbia, get down here. You're running too." Jim said.

The two looked at each other as they got on the track with Rainbow and the double. "3, 2, 1, GO!" Vector said as the four ran with the clone moving at super speeds.

Usopp then arrived at the factory.

"Okay, alright, Im here. Am i not to late?" Usopp asked.

"Not good. XANA took the tower again." Jeremie said.

The double running soon stopped as it turned towards the three.

Ussop then went down to the scanners.

"Well dont just sit on that chair, put me in already!" Usopp said.

"But if I don't have Aelita, we can't deactivate the tower." Jeremie said.

"Then I'll buy you some time." Usiop said. "Code me."

Jeremie, putting his trust in Usopp, nodded. "Transfer Usopp. Scanner Usopp. Virtualization!" Jeremie said.

Usopp then jumped down into the desert sector now wearing a new outfit modeled after a chameleon.

"Nice. Way better than an owl." Ussop said seeing Willam float in the air. "Oh no you dont, buster."

He grabbed black Kabuto just as the double tackled Odd.

"You leave yourself open. Special Attack- Whoa!" Usopp said dodging a laser shot seeing several tarantulas protecting William.

"No worries Usopp, I've got it." Jeremie said recruiting power again. Ussop got out of cover and fired a Pop Green, making the tarantulas flinch.

"I'll hold em, just get the others here, now!" Usopp said.

Back on the track, the double let go of Odd.

"Phew." Odd said.

"Della Robbia. You better not have roughed up my prized student." Jim said. "You alright champ?"

"Never better Jim." Jeremie said.

"Now, who wants to take Belpois to the infirmary?" Jim asked.

"We will." Ulrich said as they walked off. "Odd, take Jeremie 2 and isolate him. We're going to the factory."

"Right. Give me the hard job." Odd said.

Back at Lyoko…

The trantulas and Usopp were in a fierce shoot out.

"The more I tangle with you damn spiders, the more i start to regret going here." Usopp said.

"No worries Usopp, help is on the way." Jeremie said as Ulrich, Aelita and Yumi appeared in their new outfits. Ulrich had ditched the samurai gear and wore a yellow body suit with two swords instead of one, Yumi's Geisha gear was refitted with a purple bodysuit with shoulder pads and two fans,and even Aelita's main outfit was upgraded to a pink bodysuit with a bracelet on her arm.

"Dang. You guys make those suits look good." Usopp said.

"Tell me about it. Twin blades too, perfect for getting a close shave." Ulrich said as he saw William coming down after turning the tower red and wielding his large sword.

"Youre not getting the jump on us. Impact wolf!" Usopp said firing his signature Pop green.

William just smirked as he swung his sword, slashing the wolf clean in half.

"Well, that was a disappointment." Usopp said.

"Guess we gotta get in close." Ulrich said as they drove in on their vehicles. Ulrich jammed the accelerator on his bike and stylishly flipped off it as it drive to the enemy squad as they got close.

"Super Smoke!" William said turning to smoke as he got close to the bike and sent it flying into a tarantula before it fell into the sea.

The other two tarantulas took shooting positions and anti-aired Yumi and Aelita on the overwing. The two screamed over the digital sea before Aelita sprouted wings after touching her bracelet.

"What? Where did these wings come from?" Aelita asked.

"You like them? Something a little extra I added in." Jeremie said.

"So thats where they came from, I always thought it was a thing when we saw it in action in Pits world." Usopp said.

"Jeremie, you are the wind beneath my wings." Aelita said before swooping down to save Yumi.

"Yeah, do that." Usopp said as Ulrich and William clashed blades. "Meanwhile, I gotta deal with the spiders!" Usopp said firing right at them. "Platanas...Shuriken!" he shouted firing shuriken ferns that cleaved through the tarantulas.

"Good job Usopp, only one to go, and Yumis on that one." Jeremie said. "Im trying to lock the factory down for my Double, from getting in and getting me." Jeremie said.

"Well, no shame in trying to do something extra." Usopp said before seeing Ulrich being taken out by William who then turned his sights on Usopp. "And I'm about to die!"

"Dont worry Ussop, Im in the tower!" Aelita said going into it.

"Ah… make it quick please!" Usopp said as he backed up with Yumi. "He's trying to push us into the digital sea!"

Knowing she had to work fast as Jeremie was corned by his double and Ussop and Yumi by William, Aelita rose to the central control of the tower and entered her name and then the code, deactivating it as the Jeremie double vanished.

"Don't worry. I'll pull you back!" Jeremie said. "No! Its not working!"

"Of course its not. Jeremie 2 tore everything up. One option left. I'm going in!" Odd said.

Yumi and Usopp were on the edge as William pointed his sword at both of them.

"Any ideas?" Yumi asked.

"Kinda out of em. But I guess.. Jump?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, jump." Yumi said as they grabbed William and jumped toward the sea.

"You fools." William said.

"Are we?" Usopp smirked as he pushed wiliam further downwards as Odd swooped down on his Overboard and saved the two of them as William fell in.

"See? You could always count on me." Odd said in a more catlike outfit.

"And I see Lyoko still gave you the cat look." Usopp said.

"Yeah. That's what I thought too." Odd said.

"Okay. Return to the past now." Jeremie said initiating the time jump back to the past.

The group then met back up in the factory.

"So there isn't a way to bring William back?" Aelita asked.

"Not for the time being. Looks like we have no choice. We're going to have to create a double of William. Its the only way to calm Jim and Delmas." Jeremie said.

"That could work, but also backfire." Hope said.

"Ah, I see Kazuichi finished the prep of the RTTP resistance system in your ship just in time." Jeremie said.

"Once we got here, Tails put the blueprints to me right away. It was pretty easy to build actually." Kazuichi said.

Back at the school, the group watched as Yumi walked out with the William copy.

"Okay. He looks normal. But how does he act?" Natsu said.

"Ah. William. I am glad to see that you're fever has broken." Delmas said arriving.

"Did I break something else?" William double said.

"Uh, just keep taking your medicines." Delmas said walking off.

"Uh…" Hope said looking at Jeremie.

"Sorry, he's a little bit….slow." Jeremie said.

"Meaning he's an idiot that doesn't learn. Got it." Mahiru said.

"I like the flirty buff personality better." Hope said.

"Sorry, but I can't really do anything about its personality. Besides, we only need it long enough to keep up appearances." Jeremie said.

"Lets hope we can do this." Hope said. 


	4. Opening Act

It was in the morning as the group was sitting down in the cafeteria with the Kadic News as Yumi walked in.

"Hey guys. What's this? There's actually news in the Kadic News?" Yumi asked.

Ibiuki ran in.

"Can you believe it? A member of the Subdigitals is visiting… today! And It's their drummer, Chris!" Ibuki said. "He's coming to Kadic today! Apparently he's here to visit his uncle."

"Well, you would be excited about this, being the Ultimate Musician. But the real questions is, who is his uncle?" Mahiru asked.

"There are a lot of options here at Kadic." Ulrich said.

"It could be anyone." Odd said. "But definitely not Jim."

Odd bumped into him at that exact moment.

"Way to go, Della Robbia, you managed to be clumsy yet again." Jim said.

"Hey Jim, youre pretty plugged in alot of the time. You wouldnt happen to have a nephew who plays drummer in the subdidgitals, right?" Ibuki asked.

"Please, Ibuki. He's more into stuff like the Oldies." Odd said.

"Now hang on. I also like Rock music and I love the Subdigitals. I have a nephew in their band." Jim said before realizing what he just said.

"Ha! I knew it! You're Chris's Uncle!" Odd said.

"Uh, did I just say that?" Jim asked.

"You sure did, Jim." Hope said.

"Fine. I'm Chris's Uncle." Jim said in defeat.

"Well, I know one guy who was proven wrong today." Hope said. "Oh, and also…"

He chopped Ulrich on the neck, making him faint.

"That'll keep him from spreading the juicy stuff." Hope said.

"Uh, you realize Odd's the loudmouth right and he just left." Sonia said.

"Whoops…" Hope said.

Minutes later, Jim was running away from crazed fan girls.

"Get away! I don't know any Chris! I never even met the guy! Noo!" Jim shouted.

After that, they were in the gym with a guy with white hair on stage, which was Chris.

"You sure adapted to Hope's mistake and the other stuff quick." Franky said.

"I hid in the Janitor's closet till they ran by. Oh and when you see him, tell him he bought himself a week's detention." Jim said.

"My dear chris, I must say what an honor it is to have you here at Kadic academy." Delmas said as Chris walked up with girls screaming at him.

"Thank you all for coming. I love this enthusiasm. As most of you already know, I came to visit my uncle. But there's another reason. My band is doing a school tour to discover new talent and one of the ways of doing this is auditioning some of you and one of your lucky students will get to be the opening act for our next show!" Chris said.

"Huh. Scratch the weeks detention, he actually did me a favor." Jim said as Hope gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks to the authorization of your principal, we will be holding auditions this afternoon in your gymnasium." Chris said as the students screamed louder.

Later…

"So jim put me off the hook. And I'm really sorry, i was aiming for Odd, not you Ulrich." Hope said.

"Still isn't an excuse man." Ulrich said as Odd ran by them and into his own room.

"Come on. Where is it? Where is it?" Odd said frantically searching. "I know I put it away."

"Wait, you made a mix for this too?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I did! This is my chance for fame. I just need to find my demo." Odd said.

"Maybe Kiwi has it?" Hope asked.

"He's right. You did put it away. In Kiwi's drawer." Yumi said pulling it out.

"Yes! Perfect! That's my little diggidy dog!" Odd said before running out.

Meanwhile in the forest…

"Come on. I have to find it." Flux said going on his computer.

"Sir, you haven't slept in days. What are you even looking for?" Ian asked.

"My fathers research notes." Flux said.

"But where would they even be, the Hermitage?" Ian asked.

"No. I searched it already. They weren't there." Flux said.

"What would your old man have that's so worth your time?"

"That's for me to know and you not to. Just go back to work." Flux said. "Damn. Out of microchips. I need to get to some more so I can process some more data. I'll just swipe them off the school." Flux said walking out of the room.

"He's running himself ragged with this. If he doesn't take a break, he's gonna collapse." Ian said.

"Im perfectly good, Ian. Stop being so...clue..less…" Flux drowsily as he fell to the ground asleep.

"Haaa. I'm putting you to bed." Ian said carrying him off.

Back at the school…

"So youre good with not auditioning to Chris, Ibuki?" Yumi asked.

"Im already famous. And my Heavy tracks wont exactly fit with that type of music." Ibuki said.

"You seem to be all about Heavy Metal improvisation. Any particular reason why?" Ulrich asked.

"Just like it." Ibuki said.

"Good. Cause according to this, he only wants a DJ, not a rocker." Yumi said.

Hope was walking the halls before he saw Aelita sneak off.

"Hey. Wait, you have a mix? Awesome." Hope said.

"I was hoping to play it for chris, but Jeremie won't let me go on my own. So I'm sneaking off." Aelita said.

"Okay. But keep an eye out for XANA's tricks." Hope said.

"You and Jeremie." Aelita said groaning as she walked by him.

"I was only giving her a warning…" Hope said.

In the audition hall…

"Ow, my ears!" Franky said as Sissi played a loud track.

"Rotom, what's going on?" Sissi said with teeth clenched.

"Sorry, but like I said, I know nothing about music." Rotom said.

"Alright, thats enough. Next!" Chris said as they shut it off.

"Limo hit a flat, Sissi?" Odd said as they walked by her and Odd took the stage. "Hi, my names Odd Della Robbia and this is a little something a little experimental. As in pretty different. I'm sure you'll love it."

3 minutes later…

"And there you go." Odd said as most of them had stunned looks.

"What was THAT?!" Hope blurted out shocked.

"Oh you like it huh? Well I got lots of other tracks, you wanna hear them?" Odd asked.

"Stop him, please." Vector said. "He is a menace to the music community."

"Uh thank you, Odd. Next, please." Chris said before slumping down as Jim walked in.

"So how's the search going, Chris my boy?" Jim asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Uncle Jim." Chris said.

"Hard business, huh?" Franky asked.

"Yeah, it is." Chris said walking outside with them following.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find it." Hope said.

"Its not that simple. Its this huge promotional operation. If I don't find some new talent, the record companies are gonna come down on me like a ton of bricks. They already made us change our name." Chris said.

'Don't worry, Chris my boy. I'm sure you'll find a kid with lots of talent." Jim said.

Suddenly they heard a good track come up.

"Is that…?" Hope asked wondering if it was Aelita's mix.

"Hey. That track. Its perfect. Its what I've been looking for." Chris said.

As they walked in, Aelita wasnt there, but purple smoke coursed out of the dj set.

"Oh no. I'm too late." Chris said as he ran out of the gym.

The smoke became a liquid state as it formed into something…

Hope was doing a jod when his comm beeped.

"Yeah?" Hope asked.

"Its Jeremie. I just picked up another activated tower." Jeremie said.

"I'll warn Jexi." Hope said before his comm shorted out. "Ow! What the?" he said before seeing a spectre in the shape of Chris. "Oh great…"

Hope dashed off as the specter ignored him, noticing his true target as Aelita came up.

"There you are chris, Ive been looking for...aaaah!" Aelita screamed as the specter knocked her out as he took her and walked off toward the Factory.

"By the time I warn the others, she'll already be to Lyoko. No other way." Hope said activating a voice control on his wrist. "Prep Protocol: Smoked but Tender."

A fire ignited in the ship as back there, Hope ran to the group.

"Whats up?" Ulrich asked.

"Short version, a specter has Aelita and is heading to the factory. Got a measure to get some back up." Hope said.

"Alright. Yumi, youre coming to the factory with me. Odd, Ulrich, try and see if you can still find the specter on campus." Jeremie said.

"We're on it." they said.

The specter had soon arrived at the factory and placed her into the scanner before it vanished. It was just then that Jeremie and Yumi arrived.

"No, we're too late!" Jeremie said. "Yumi, time to head down to the scanners."

"Yohoho. Room for one more?" Brook asked as he waited in the elevator.

Brook and Yumi went into the scanners as it sent them both in with Brook's outfit themed after a giraffe.

"I gotta say, sort of liked the swallow better." Brook said.

"Sorry Brook. I was trying to figure out the best way to configure all the data." Jeremie said. "But where is the other person Hope wanted?"

"Afraid she was going a bit too wild…" Brook said.

On Hope's ship, Akane was sleeping peacefully.

"So she's going down for a bit of a nap." Brook added.

"Dont worry. Next time I bet." Yumi said. "Heads up, theres William."

Willam already had Aelita cornered with two crabs.

"Energy field!" she shouted shooting one out as willam blocked it, clouding her up with smoke before Yumi intervien with her fans, catching them.

"You might be on XANA's side now, but you're still a newbie on Lyoko." Yumi said.

"Attack!" William shouted.

The crabs opened fire a s Yumi dodged and brook deflected with his cane sword. After a bit, Willam noticed Aelita getting away.

"Follow her." William said as the two crabs diverted their attention to Aelita and took after her as fast as their legs could carry leaving William to deal with the two.

"Up for a double date, Willam?" Yumi said getting her fans ready.

"Though, as you are now, i doubt her attention should be focused on dating someone with an anger problem and so uncouth at that." Brook said as William charged and attacked Yumi.

Yumi tossed her fans and easily made willam block, having Yumis chance to leap on to his back and push him from behind into brooks line of fire.

"Gavotte bon en Avant!" Brook said thrusting at Willam, who barely had enough time to block its full power.

Meanwhile, Jeremie was ambushed by the Spetere as Odd, Ulrich, Hope, Jim, Chris and Franky arrived to see the action.

"What is that, a stunt double?" Chris asked.

"A polymorphic specter." Ulrich said.

"Well hes not getting my auto…" Chris began before the specter tossed him aside before turning its attention to the others.

Ulrichj signaled Franky to get to the scanner room.

"Jim, Im gonna get more help, keep that thing busy!" Franky said getting back into the elevator.

"You got it. Gonna show this guy a thing or two." Jim said doing fisticuffs.

"Ive got you, Franky." Hope said cracking his hands and readying frankys data.

"Let me." Jeremie said getting up.

"You recover fast." Hope said.

"I'll get Franky in first, Jims too distracted to notice. Transfer, Franky. Scanner, Franky. Virtualization!" Jeremie said.

As aelita was being chased by the crabs, Franky materialized above them all.

"SUPER entrance in the nick of time!" Franky said still in a rhino themed costume. "And nice to keep the super look!"

He slammed down onto one of the crabs and readied his cannon.

"Say good night, crabby. Weapons Left!" he said blasting it and destroying it almost instantly.

"Thanks franky. It's really been awhile since you were here." Odd said.

"Its good ta be here!" Franky said as Ulrich and Odd landed next.

"But Im sure these crab cakes have missed us the most!" Odd said firing two arrows into it and jumping of. He then alley ooped Ulrich onto the other one, landing and drawing his sword.

"Impact!" he shouted slaying the crab with a single slash. "You can have the last one. Super Sprint!"

Ulrich activated his dash skill and ran ahead.

"RIght behind ya, buddy." Franky said. "I actually made some mods of my own to the system without Jeremie looking. New vehicle programs."

"Huh?" Jeremie asked.

"Just program that motorbike with the Black Rhino motif." Franky said as Jeremie did so pulling up a large black motorcycle with a horn on front. "Yeah! The Overcycle!"

"I dont belive it, how did you manage this?" Jeremie asked.

"I figured Id do something in my time off Lyoko." Franky said revving after Ulrich.

Back with Yumi and Brook, Willam had backed Yumi into a corner, and with one swing, devirtualized her. Ulrich and Franky arrived at that moment.

"If you're trying to get a date with Yumi, Im not so sure that' the right way." Ulrich said drawing his swords.

"Yeah, why dont you give him some pointers, since youre her admirer too." Brook said as he screamed as he dodged William's attacks.

"I got your back, bone buddy!" Franky said opening a compartment on his shoulders. "Block this! Franky...Rocket Launcher!"

A triad of RPGs launched to william. He simply cut through each one with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Okay, you blocked it." Franky said as Ulrich charged in and began battling with William sword to swords.

Back out in reality, hope actually fared good against the specter, but Chris and Jim had trouble depicting the specter as if morphed between Chris and Jim.

"Hah! You might have the edge over those guys, but I'm in a whole nother league." Hope said.

Specter then morphed and shifted into an exact copy of Hope as it got into a fighting stance.

"Okay, thats just cheat..oh!" Hope siad being talcked to the ground.

"Quick chris, get him!" Jim said.

"Theyre both the same, which one do i hit?" Chris asked.

"Ow! The one whos obviously winning!" Hope said.

"Got it!" Chris said swinging a pipe as it hit Hope.

"Not me." Hope said "But at least you had some confidence in me." he added before passing out.

"Uh oh." Jim said as the specter smirked.

Back on Lyoko, Aelita had soon reached the tower and entered it and deactivated it.

The specter soon vanished as soon as this happened.

"Whoa. All right Belpois, you got some things to explain." Jim said.

"I would like to Jim, but I'm honestly tired of constantly explaining it to you." Jeremie said programming the RTTP.

"Wait, at least tell me who Aelita is." Chris said.

"Return to the Past now." Jeremie said issuing the time restart.

Time then restarted around the time of the auditions.

"Okay. I think I got what I needed to fix on my demo. Just needed more scratches and beat boxes." Odd said. "You'll see, I'm gonna do amazing this time."

"Nah." Hope said. "Chris already got the one he wanted."

"Huh?" Odd said.

"You slipped him Aelita's demo, didn't you?" Ibuki asked.

"Found it, took it, gave it, he loved it." Hope said. "I think hes on his way to see her right now. Sorry Odd, but it looks like…" Hope put on dark shades. "...you couldnt face the music."

Guitar riffs played as a loud shout was heard.

"Oh, damn! I havent heard that meme in a long time!" Ibuki said.

"Aw well, always next time. But, you wanna hear my remix anyway?" Odd asked.

"No!" everyone said. 


	5. Wreck Room

It was a crisp morning as the groups were just walking up and getting ready for the day. As soon as they made it into the cafeteria, Delmas walked in.

"Attention students. Just a quick reminder that this afternoon will be the opening of our new recreational room." Delmas said.

"Yes. My petition went through." Dan said.

"How long ago was that?" Hope asked.

"About a year ago. I didn't think he's go through with it, but I was wrong." Dan said.

"Finally, we get some place to unwind." Natsu said.

"And a place I can really stretch my wings." Pit said. "Not literally though."

"A place for fun and games." Luffy said.

"A place where we can talk freely. So great." Ranma said.

"You guys are taking this WAY too relaxing." Hope said. "Jeremie, have you tried running that program to bring willam to his senses again?"

"I'm going to run it this afternoon." Jeremie said.

"You think it'll bring the real one back?" Maka asked.

"Lets hope so. That double is really not adhering to willams rep." Soul said.

"Hey, be lucky I was able to make a duplicate of him." Jeremie said.

"Yeah. But he's an idiot. I told him to chill out the other day, he jumped right into the river." Kanji said.

"We really need to fix his bugs." Hope said.

"If only that Programmer from our near death experience was still around. What was that kids name..?" Sunset asked.

"He was the crossdressing Ultimate Programmer, remember? The one who made Alter Ego?" Twilight asked.

"I remember him. He was so kind and meek. He wanted to get stronger before Mondo killed him." Fluttershy said.

"A programmer? What was his name?" ulrich asked.

"Chihiro Fujisaki. The Ultimate Programmer." Rainbow said.

"But asking him for help is useless. He's dead." Naoto said.

"Wait, maybe we do have a way of having him help. In a sense." Hope said taking out a flash drive. "Put this into the factory's main server."

"Whats in there?" Sunset asked.

"An old AI freind." Hope said.

"Alter Ego? How? We saw him get crushed." Naoto said.

"But remember when Flux, Makoto and I almost got killed? Well, Flux told me of a special plan he had. He secretly downloaded a copy of Alter Ego into a flash drive and then infected the system. After we got separated, he retrieved it. Then I found it in my pocket before we left." Hope said.

"Flux must have given it to you as a thank you gift." Fluttershy said.

"A real AI…" Jeremie said. "When we have free time, we'll upload it in the factory."

After school, Jeremeie and Aelita headed with Hope to the factory while the others saw the rec room.

"This is so awesome." Ranma said.

"But remember, Saotome, this is your responsibility and…" Jim said before eyeing a Ping Pong table. "Oooh! Ping Pong!" he said.

"I didnt think you were a table tennis fan." Mahiru said.

"Yeah. Back in my day I was all state champ, wanna hear about it?" Jim said.

"Id rather you show us." Kanji said grabbing a paddle "Put em up, gym coach!"

"Geez. For once I'd rather have talked about it." Jim said serving it up.

"Hey, has anyone seen Peko?" Luffy asked.

In Lyoko…

Peko leaned against a tower.

"My only question is why you wanted to use Delayed Virtualization to come here." Fuyuhiko said in a black suit with a tuxedo outprint.

"This is the main tower for the willam duplicate. I'd like to be prepared to guard it incase it gets activated by XANA and his troops. Plus, I wanna avoid contact with it." Peko said.

"It? What it?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"In the trees, there was something hiding in them, watching Yumi." Peko said.

"Back in the forest, I felt that too, whenever we were running to the factory. LIkewas it was some kind of warrior looking after her or keeping tabs on her." Fuyuhiko said.

"Oh, thats just Blaziken, nothing to worry about." Jeremie said cutting in.

"Jeremie? I-it was her idea, not mine! She just thought… wait, Blaziken?" Fuyuhiko said.

"Yeah, a pokemon. Blazikens always in the dark looking after Yumi for some reason, but I don't know what. I probably should have told you guys that when we got here." Hope said.

"But still, thanks for coming to guard the tower early in case Xana shows up. Like your gear?" Jeremie said.

"The tuxedo print on the bodysuits a little weird. Why couldnt I just be in one?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"You dont see Peko complaining about hers." Jeremie said as Peko was in a bushido gi with a sword by her side. "So just….uh oh." Jeremie said.

"What's wrong?" Hope asked.

"There's a glitch in the program." Jeremie said.

"That aint good." Hope said bringing his comm up to Yumi. "Program for WIllams been bugged, any changes over there in the rec?"

"If you mean changes, yeah. He's a competitive jerk! He's worse than ever!" Yumi said.

"Keep an eye on him." Hope said. "Aelita, we cant risk doing anything else. You'll have to go in manually."

"I was already planning to." Aelita said walking down to the scanners.

"Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization!" Jeremie said.

Aelita landed near the tower as she ran towards it only to bump into it.

"Oh no. You're identification data's all bugged up too. The tower doesn't recognize you." Jeremie said.

"More problems too." Hope said. "Tarantula trio, crawling in hot!"

"I see em!" Fuyuhiko said as they came in from straight ahead.

"I'm sending in an Overwing." Jeremie said programming one in as the Tarantula's were closing in. "Not good. It looks like XANA's trying to take the tower."

"Well we aint just gonna stand here." Fuyuhiko said getting next to peko. "Ready?"

"Of course." Peko said drawing her sword as Fuyuhiko pulled out a knife as they ran at the monsters as Aelita covered from the air. Two tarantula's assumed shooting mode as they engaged both at the time, while the third crawled past them to the tower.

"No, we were careless." Peko said as the Tarantula stood near the tower in pride.

"I cant even transfer energy from Sector 5 to protect it, its also bigged." Jeremie said as the tower turned red.

Hope activated his comm. "Guys? Things are about to get real ugly over there."

"It...already has." Yumi struggled to say as the William Double had her pinned down.

Ulrich acted fast and slammed it with a chair, causing it to collapse for a minute, buying enough time for them to run.

Sissi ran behind a building and opened her phone.

"What happened to william?" Sissi asked.

"Dunno, but this is what a heros gotta do. Ready to suit up?" Rotom asked.

"Go ahead and do it!" Sissi said as Rotom entered Sissi, making the armor appear around her and cover her face, also enlarging her to make her look more heroic. "The electric hero, Motor...is on duty."

"Bzzt! All systems go!" Rotom said.

Back at the dark cruiser.

"Motor? Boss is still out, cant let these guys go." Ian said seeing the gang split up. "Send a pseudoroid on the japanese girl in black, now!"

"No need to shout you idiot." Eggman said. "I'm sending in Buckfire."

A large deer like creature with flames on its horns walked out of the ship as it charged towards the school.

"Target sighted. Preparing to…" it said before being kicked back. It looked up to see Blaziken standing above it.

"I will not allow anyone to lay a hand on Yumi. Not as long as I still take breath!" Blaziken said.

Yumi stopped and saw this.

"You worry too much about me, Blaziken. And I still cant understand why." Yumi said as she ran to leave them to fight.

"You are a fool. Why do you worry about this stupid lik system. You're pretty powerful enough without a worthless human." Buckfire said.

"No. I am weak. I already lost someone I cared for once, someone who was also my link...I will not lose another!" Blaziken said hitting Buckfire with a flurry of kicks.

"Rrrah...Rockit!" Buckfire siar slamming into Blaziken, sending them both onto the campus where the willam clone was chasing Ulrich. At that moment, a flash of lightning appeared and Motor arrived.

"Ah!" Ulrich said.

"It's Motor! The Electric Hero Motor has come to save us!" a bystander said as the students cheered.

"Take five, hotshots. Partys over!" Motor said.

"Wait, I;m not a..!" Blaziken said as Buckfire rammed into him again and slammed him into the wall.

"Dont leav your guard down." Buckfire said.

""Your audio chip is broken." motor said. "Lemme fix it! Electric surge!"

A surge of electricity hit the robot forcing it back.

"Yeah! Don't wanna mess with me." Motor said.

"Why you...Slash Dash!" Buckfire said pushing Motor back with just his horns.

Blaziken got up and countered Double WIllam. "Blaze Kick!" he shouted kicking the double into the wall. "I know you aren't a normal student. I have been trained to see aura and you don't have any."

"Blaziken!" Luffy said. "Hold it off long enough so we can fix this and launch RTTP!"

"Do not fear. I don't plan to let it exist for another second." Blaziken said.

Inside the armor.

"That… thing is gonna murder WIllam!" Sissi said.

"Focus, sissi. We gotta deal with things here, dont let personal stuff get in the way of the job." Rotom said.

"Begone lowly hero! Burning Arrow!" Buckfire shouted shooting three burning arrows.

"Charge Shield!" Motor said blocking them. "I wont let you destroy this school."

Back on Lyoko, the real William had been chased by crabs before Aelita intervened, thinking the program had worked, but..

"Good to see you again…" William said. "...Aelita." he said, his voice suddenly becoming distorted like a computers.

"Hes still possessed!" Peko said.

"The program didn't work." Jeremie said.

They didnt need to worry as Odd and Yumi arrived and immediately plugged in. Yumi distracted willam with her new Telekinetic abilities while Odd got Aleita out of harm's way as Yumi was left to battle William.

Back on the campus…

Motor and Blaziken continued to struggle against the William Double and Buckfire.

"For something with no life energy, it does respond well in combat.' Blaziken said.

"Is he right?" Sissi asked.

"Ive ran a scan of our willaim. Its not real, just a duplicate made of data." Rotom said.

"Wich means…" Sissi said phasing back to the armor view out side.

"I'm cleared to engage." the synthesized male voice of Motor said.

"What?" Buckfire said before Blaziken uppercutted it.

"Don't worry. You will fall to me this day." Blaziken said before his body ignited. "Blast...BURN!" he shouted letting loose a powerful fire that completely overcame Buckfire, incinerating and destroying him.

Motor charged up a ball of lighting.

"Jeremie, Motors about to put the lights out on the duplicate, and he'll have alot of questions when hes done. WHeres that Return to the past?" Ulrich asked.

"Ive just debugged Aelita's ID, shes heading in now." Jeremie said.

"Charge at max!" Rotom said.

"Thunder…!" Rotom said.

"Jeremie!" Luffy said.

"Return to the past…" Jeremie started.

"...Cannon!"

"...now!" Jeremie said hitting the enter key as everything slowed down and white light enveloped everything, even Motor whos armor didnt prepare him for the sudden burst.

Earlier…

"Im glad we got that outta the way in time." Fuyuhiko said. "Last thing we need is a hero like Motor investigating us."

"It would have been counterproductive towards our objectives of saving the real William." Peko said.

"And I guess you owe Blaziken another one, eh Yumi?" Odd asked.

"He saved me of his own choice. Nothing to it." Yumi said, unaware that Blaziken was watching her from the trees.

"I do have a reason. I've already told her my reason once. But while I am devoted to her, she has yet to trust me." Blaziken said about to leap off.

"We know youre there." Hope said only for Blaziken to ignore him and leap off. "The way you both are acting… is he trying to prove himself to be your Perfect Link?"

"Weird. He used that exact phrase when he broke into my room. He even gave me this thing." Yumi said holding a fan with a keystone in it.

"A keystone?" Twilight said.

"That means Blaziken already has his Blazikenite. He can mega evolve." Sunset said.

"One way to show a Perfect Link bond is through Mega Evolution. Weve all seen that. Remember Lucario? Blade had a keystone and Lucario Mega Evolved before our eyes." Luffy said.

"Yeah. That is true." Kirito said. "But Blaziken has to have his reasons for doing this."

"Face it. We don't know a thing about the guy. The only person that seems to know him better than us is Greninja, and he's who knows where." Chie said.

"Hmm…Maybe its time I asked some questions." Hope said. "To the ninja frog in person." he said getting up from the table.

"How are you even gonna bring him here?" Lucy asked.

"He's with Sasuke right? Odds are, with those time things, they're bound to wind up here by some fortune. All I gotta depend on is luck." Hope said.

"Hope youre right." Ulrich said. 


	6. Skidbladnir and Return of the Ninja Duo

It was a late night at the factory as Jeremie and Aelita were working hard to put the finishing touches on a big project, a virtual submarine that would allow them to dive down deep into the Digital Sea. Jeremie then looked at the flash drive.

"Well, no shame in it.." Jeremie said plugging it in.

The familiar face of Alter Ego popped up on the screen.

"Hello. I am Alter Ego. I did as you planned Mr...wait, you're not Mr. Flux." Alter Ego said.

"Flux? You were reprogrammed for Flux's use?" Hope asked curiously.

"I was reprogrammed to be a virus against the mastermind yet still function as an AI. Now, where is he?" Alter Ego asked.

"Uh, he… Kinda, sorta… ripped a hole in space time. A big one. And he also gave you to me as a thank you." Hope said.

"Understood." Alter Ego said for a second. "There. I am fully ready to help you and your friends now, Mr. Hope." Alter Ego said.

"Just hope will do. After all, I was a friend of the guy who made you." Hope said.

"Yes. Mr. Flux told me what had happened to my master. But, I won't let it get me down. I am here to assist you in anyway I can." Alter Ego said.

"That's more like it." Jeremie said. "Can you finish doing calibrations to our virtual ship?"

"Of course." Alter Ego said. "Running now. Hangar programmed. Now finishing on ship."

"Its getting pretty late, lets head back." Yumi said as they did so.

The Next morning…

"Oh for crying out loud, they couldnt just leave that thing alone after lights out?" Hope said.

"Yep, Jim caught em red handed even though your AI was finishing up. They were still worried about. If they don't finish it manually by 4, the things gonna collapse into itself like a black hole." Rise said.

"So, what is it exactly Jeremie and Aelita are hit with?" Hope asked.

"A whole afternoon in the library studying with GI Jim watching them." Yosuke said.

"This is gonna be a problem." Yu said. "If they cant be at the factory, who knows what will arrive to destroy it?"

In the Skid Hangar

A massive teair was ripped open as someone dropped out of it. It was a thin man with a turban on his head as he looked all over the area.

"Strange. This is not where I intended to go. Where is the red stone?" he wondered. "I wonder...if there's a power source I could use inside this sub?" he wondered as blades came out of his body.

It was at this moment that creepers came up the elevator into the hangar and saw him.

"Strange creatures." he said as the creepers just stared at him. "Creatures of this strange place, I am the leader of the Pillar Men. My name is Kars. Bow to me if you value your lives."

Outside in the realworld…

"Are you sure this is where those two friends of yours wanted to meet up, Joseph?" Hope said in the woods.

"They said they'd be here. Obviously, they came here, as Law said." Joseph said.

A rift then tore right open.

"Yes! Here they...what?" Joseph said as walking out was a frog looking ninja and a taller man with hair covering one of his eyes.

"Its been a long time since I've been to this place.' the frog said.

"Greninja." Hope said. "And who is this?"

"Its only been a few years and you don't even recognize an old ally?" he asked.

"Ah, I'm just playing ya...Sasuke." Hope said. "Man, you've really changed though and… is that the Rinnegan?"

'Yes. A lot has changed since we last met." Sasuke said showing a prostetic arm.

"A lot indeed. So, I assume you came to ask me something?" Greninja asked.

"It's… about Blaziken. Youre tight with him. Why is he so interested in yumi? DO you know his reasons?"

"Ah. So that's what this is about." Greninja said. "Let's discuss this somewhere else."

Inside of a nearby restaurant, the four sat down and ate.

"Hope, tell me. How much do you really know about the kingdoms?" Greninja asked.

"A lot, pretty much. Ive been to the warrior universe and also saw Yaksha, Nixtorm and Dragnor myself." Hope said.

"That is only little. Originally, the kingdoms originated in the 5th universe. But due to our conflicts, our world cracked into 18 pieces, representing the 18 kingdoms. Perfect Links have always been beneficial to us. Blaziken had a partner, her name was Rose. We fought against one another when Ignis and Fontaine entered conflict." Greninja said.

"And let me guess… she didnt come out of a battle alive." Joseph said.

'She shielded Blaziken from an attack from Ignis's own troops. She perished that day. He felt responsible for her death and left Ignis, branded as a deserter. I left soon after seeing this. I was discharged and left a free warrior. As for Blaziken, he obsessed over her for a short time until he saw this." Greninja said showing an old paper with the heroes being in Ambrosia.

"That's when the guys found the eternal kingdom." Hope said.

'After seeing her face, he began to look for her all over. I followed out of worry for his own being." Greninja said.

"But why does Blaziken only want Yumi?" Hope asked.

"Answer me this, when you found that alternate pokemon kingdom, what was one thing you constantly noticed of its warriors?" Greninja asked.

"They all looked like alternate versions of us." Hope said.

"Yes. Its called the Universal Other Rule. It states that each universe has at least one version of someone else from another universe. This was the last picture of Rose." Greninja said showing it. Hope looked in shock to see it was an older version of Yumi in a kimono. "Do you understand now?"

"Extraordinary…" Joseph said.

"Now i get it." Hope said. "You think Yumi can help you continue your link with rose…"

Blaziken was behind them.

"..Blaziken." hope finished.

"You didnt have to reveal it so soon, Greninja." Blaziken said.

'You have been locked inside a cycle of sadness for far too long, old friend. I am simply trying to help." Greninja said.

"You cant just be inside yourself. Just… just tell her you wanna link for real." Hope said.

"No. I will only approach her when she shows the same amount of trust in me as I do for her." Blaziken said before leaving.

"Well, that was.." Hope said before getting a message. "Trouble."

He answered his comm. "What is it?"

"Of all the times for it to happen, the Skid is under attack. And Jeremie also told us… some other signal is there." Ulrich said.

"What did he look like?" Hope said.

"Its a signal hope. You can't exactly see those." Rise said.

"Whatever it is, it is a living thing. But its something….inhuman." Naoto said.

"A Pillar man." Hope said looking to Joseph. "Youre finally up."

Back in lyoko, WIllam rode into the hanger with a trio of mantas and landed near Kars as the Creepers didnt prime their lasers at him for some reason.

"You are not welcome here." William said. "Now begone or be destroyed!"

"Finally. Someone with some backbone." Kars said.

"Hmm. Are you with the warriors...or are you alone?" William asked.

"Alone." Kars said. "I seek a power source for immortality."

William smirked after hearing this. "See this sub? Destroy it and you will be rewarded for your efforts." William said.

"Very interesting." Kars said.

"Fire!" William said as the creepers charged their lasers and fired.

"Feel the sting of my Light Slip Blades!" Kars said unleashing cutting attacks against the sub, only for them to be blocked by a shield.

"Keep hitting it! The shield will quickly fall if we keep attacking!" William said.

"Strike and conquer. Of course." Kars said.

"Kars!" a voice shouted as he looked to see Joseph and Hope arriving on the elevator.

"Yes. I remember you. The boy from the mine. How fortunate we meet again, Jojo." Kars said.

"I was right. Of course the Pillar mens leader would come running for the Skid if it meant obtaining power." Hope said.

"And you...you are nothing but scum under my boots. Begone!" Kars said unleashing a cutting wave at them.

"Dodge it! Blocking it will only lead to death!" Joseph said.

Hope evaded the attack as Ulrich and Odd arrived from above.

"You distract Willam and that other guy. I'll take the creepers." Odd said.

"Yeah." Ulrich said as the split up getting into Kars and Willams line of sight.

"Hey big shots." Ulrichs said as they turned to him. "Wanna mix it up a little?"

Ulrich drew his swords as William returned to silence and hefted his own blade. Kars ignored Ulrich as he kept on Joseph.

"All of this can be over if you simply tell me where the Super Aja is." Kars said.

"Even if we'd tell you, youd still have no way of getting out of here with out being Materialized. Since you came directly from reality in a time rift, Jeremie cant bring you out." Ulrich said blocking willams strike.

"Why would I want out?" Kars said.

"Because the Super Aja is still in the real world, Kars. Or has being king made you think someone like me has it?" Joseph asked.

"I don't think you do have it." Kars said. "But you know who does have it. I'll not kill you right away, rather, I will slice off one limb at a time before I get my answer."

Before he could slash again, machine gun bullets hit him. He turned to see a large figure with their face hidden with a machine gun coming from their chest.

"Whos that guy?" Hope asked.

"Begone!" Kars said slashing at it, only to slice off their hat to reveal a face with metallic parts. Joseph recognized this man.

'It can't be….Von Stroheim!" Joseph said.

"Who?" Odd said dispatching a Creeper.

"He's the one responsible for the Pillar Men's freedom in the first place. But, I thought he had died." Joseph said.

"Oh, Jojo. You shouldn't underestimate us germans. German Science is truly the greatest in all the world!" Stroheim said.

"Damn Nazis." Hope said.

"They made him into a mechanical man. A cyborg!" Joseph said.

"So what do you want here? If you freed the Pillar men, you have nothing left." Hope said.

"Far from it, I've come to destroy Kars!" Stroheim said firing the machine gun in his stomach once more.

"You are wasting your…" Kars said before a laser fired from Stroheim's eye, piercing a hole through Kars hand.

"You no like? You shouldn't. I used your weakness to light against you. My eye has an ultraviolet light cannon inside." Stroheim said laughing.

"Okay, thats cool." Hope said.

Odd dispatched the last creeper. Kars then looked to the three mantas.

"Dont just float there you flying creatures, do something!" Kars said as the Mantas fired on the five.

"Ah. Fishies all upset? Then have a fry!" Stroheim said firing at the mantas destroying each one.

"Kars is distracted. So this is my chance." Joseph thought as he moved swiftly at Kars and used his Hamon to slice off his leg. Kars quickly fell off the edge but not before grabbing his leg as he fell deep down.

"Hmm. Well, this was unexpected." Kars said before reattaching his leg. "I'll let you live today, Jojo, for a little while longer." he said slashing a rift open below before falling inside.

"He escaped." Stroheim said.

"Anf just in time for me to finish the program on the skid, too." Jeremie cut in.

"So its finished? But how did you…?" Hope asked.

"Yumi called in a favor from her little brother. He used Kiwi to get us out." Aelita said.

"Oh, and we'll bring you back now, Joseph. The comrades you mentioned never showed up though." Jeremie said.

"Ah. Well isn't that heartwarming. I guess they had better things to do." Joseph said.

"It isnt like Caesar and Lisa Lisa to leave you hanging, is it?" Hope asked.

"I suppose they're just tracking the Pillar Men on their own." Joseph said. "Not that I mind, of course."

"Speaking of, I should continue the hunt for Kars." Stroheim said turning to leave.

"Good luck, Stroheim. Nice to know not all Germans are evil in ways." Hope said.

"You know I'm german, right?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh, uh… you never told me." Hope said.

"Oh come on, it wasnt obvious?" Joseph asked. "Anyone with a good German language knowledge knows what his name means."

"My face is red." Hope said.

Back in the real world in the Hermitage…

"So, I think its time to name our ship." Jeremie said.

"Yeah, because Melanie isnt a good name." Hope said.

"I think I have a good name." Aelita said holding a book on norse mythology. She opened it to a picture of a boat. "It tells of a ship that would always reach its destination no matter what."

"The Skidbladnir." Jeremie read.

"Thats a weird name to pronounce." Lacy said.

"But it does fit for some reason. I like it." Yumi said.

"Yeah. Sounds really cool." Ulrich said.

"Okay. But we can call it the Skid for short." Odd said.

And thus, the Skid was made. Its purpose, to go where no one has before...Into the depths of the Digital Sea.


	7. Maiden Voyage

"Umph.." Hope said climbing on the rock wall first. "See, the trick with rock climbing is that you gotta know where to… go and… reach…" he said grabbing a good grip and pulling up.

"Well, I'm im pressed, Hope." Jim said. "Didnt take you for a mountain climber with the lack of muscle mass and all."

"I get by." Hope said. "And what, am I gonna climb this all by myself?"

"Right, we need more on here. Belpois, follow after todays climbing champ." Jim said.

Jeremie gulped as she slowly climbed after Hope but after a few minutes he fell to the mat with the class laughing.

"The only exercise you get is clicking your computer mouse. Hit the bench, Della Robbia, go after Hope." Jim said.

Later in the cafe…

"Be honest here guys, I'm not gonna be good at any single kind of sport. I'm just not athletic." Jeremie said.

"Hey, it isnt that hard." Hope said. "Though I shouldnt be egging on…"

"Maybe we could hit the wall together." Odd said.

"No way. Besides, me and Aelita are still busy putting on the touches to the Skid." Jeremie said. "This is the Digital Sea we're talking about. We still don't know a whole lot about it."

"But the whole point of a Maiden Voyage is actually getting on the water and doing it." Luffy said.

"But we're technically going underwater, but it would still be exciting." Ranma said.

"It;s a good thing too. Evac drills are going on and classes are canceled. You guys can go run a practice run this afternoon." Titanica said.

"Sounds good." Ulrich said.

And so…

The group arrived in the factory as the skid was being prepped and ready for departure.

"So… you didnt bother to make extra nav-skids for us? Were on this team too, Jeremie." Hope said.

"It takes months just to make the one ship. Besides, there is one extra that can let someone ride in." Jeremie said.

"Okay. Any takers for the extra nav-skid?" Hope said.

"Yoo hoo!" Lacy said in a diving suit. "Diver Lacy reporting for duty."

"You are so daring and funny at the same time. Its why I'm gonna send something to Cece later on." Hope said.

"Oh. What is it? Is it that letter saying to make me a permanent member for the reason to spread the knowledge of the circus? Of course you wouldn't send that. Cece doesn't like receiving letters." Lacy said.

'

"Oh… I didnt know that. But the thing is, I wanted to keep you on the team not just for circus promotion, but because of what we both do." Hope said.

"Uh…" Lacy said.

"You do...feel the same right?" Hope asked.

"Uh….diving time!" Lacy said heading down to the scanners.

"She just ran without a clear answer." Hope said.

"What did you expect? She's a circus girl. And they don't technically stay in one quiet place for long." Damien said.

"DOnt worry about it too much. I'm sure she gets it." Jeremie said.

"Yeah. Sure." Hope said stuck in thought as they saw the group virtualize and enter sector 5 as well as the Skid.

"Initiating launch." Aelita said as the Skid then slowly took off and into the air.

"We have lift off, guys." Jeremie said.

They saw the skid go out of its hangar and into the desert sector.

'Okay, now pull it back." Jeremie said.

"But you said we were doing a run." Lacy said. "We haven't even gotten in the water yet."

"SHe's right. Seems like a waste if we don't use it for its intended purpose." Aelita said.

"The Job of Lacy's is to make people smile…" Hope thought. "Jeremie, let em do it."

"All right. Dive in." Jeremie said as the Skid dove right into the digital sea. Within it, they exited Lyoko and was floating web pages and upside down buildings.

"Whoa. Its freaky down here." Lacy said.

"Its still cool." Odd said.

"Okay, bring it back now." Jeremie said before warning went up. "Uh oh. We've lost all navigation."

"Uh, and what does that mean?" Black Star asked.

"If they don't have a nav system, they'll keep floating until the skid runs out of power. Then itll break up and they'll fall right into the digital sea." Jeremie said.

"And Lacy's on board. If Cece and Dennis and the rest of the circus find out, they'll murder me." Hope said.

"There are programs I can run, but by the time all of them run, they'll be in the drink. But, I do have a disc to fix this back in my room. I'll have to run and get it." Jeremie said.

"But evac's still on, you'll get caught." Hope said.

"I have to try." Jeremie said running off. "Take the monitor while I'm gone!"

"Us? O-kay…" Hope said. "Jeremies… going out to get something to help. Just hang tight."

"Okay. Hey, the lighting, it changed." Yumi said as the sea turned from a calm blue to a bloody red.

"Huh? I think we're coming back up to Lyoko." Lacy said as they saw a large sphere in their line of sight.

"Thats no Lyoko." Hope said.

"He's right. Its something different. Most likely a result of what XANA's been doing with the data he took from me." Aelita said.

"Got something just ahead on my scanners." Kazuichi said.

"I see em. What are they, some sort of eel?" Ulrich asked as they saw sinister looking eels ahead.

"They must be XANA's little watch dogs, or watch fish." Lacy said.

"They're some kind of Conger Eels." Odd said.

"Call em Kongers then." Hope said before getting a warning. "Heads up, they've got you sighted!"

The Kongers began firing as the Skid as it started taking evasive action.

"Not good. They're gonna send us right into the drink." Lacy said.

"Damn it Jeremie, where are you?" Fuyuhiko asked. The elevator then opened up.

"Here! I'm here!" Jeremie said in a hurry as he put the disc in. "Disembark your nav skids and defend the main ship."

"On it!" they said as the smaller compartments disembarked and began firing at the kongers. While they kept missing, Jereime bought enough time to debug the program and get them out. The skids then reconnected and they were safe.

Later…

"We never wouldve thought the world network was a real live ocean." Jeremie said. "And that sphere you encountered, definitely a product of whatever XANA is planning for the world."

"Could be a dome or something. Aelita may be right." Ranma said.

"We won't know until we enter it, after some repairs to the skid of course." Aelita said.

"Right but...what were you doing back there, Jeremie?" Luffy asked.

"If I told you guys what I was doing while you were on the network, you would never have believed me." Jeremie said.

"Let me guess. You did a little rock scaling on the dormitory roof." Odd said.

"Huh? How did you know that?" Jeremie said.

THe group was then laughing.

"Oh, Einstein. You can be hilarious when you really wanna be." Odd said.

Hope the approached Lacy.

"Hey, about what I said earlier, I…" Hope began.

"Hope, I'm flattered you wanna keep me with you, but the thing is...I'm a one circus girl." Lacy said.

"I know. I know you have a job to do and… I know the circus means a lot. I just figured my ideas and the circus, what with smiles spreading and making people happy and dark times, matched." Hope said.

"You really are a charmer. But the thing is, I love performing more than fighting. I just wanna make the people happy with acrobatics, not punches and kicks." Lacy said.

"Yeah. I know. And I did my part in toning your eating down. Only by a little, though." Hope said. "But dont worry, even if you go back to performing, I'll always remember you being a great member while it lasted."

"Funny thing. I wanna leave, but I feel like if I leave right now, something horrible is going to happen to you." Lacy said.

"Why is that? Dont tell me, you actually like traveling with the guys and me?" Hope said.

"Its not that. Call it a sixth sense. But I feel like something big is about to unfold in this world." Lacy said.

Meanwhile in a cold lab on the other side of the world, there were three tubes with three robots inside. An alarm the blurred as the tubes broke.

A screen then flashed with XANA's symbol before three names appeared.

"Freeze Man, Shade Man and Cosmo Man, repaired, rebuild, ready to serve Lord Xana." it said.

"Ah. It feels good to breathe once again. And we have a new purpose….kill the heroes." Shade man said as the three stood, each bearing XANA's symbol.

"Not kill them." Freezeman said. "Lord Xana only needs the girl, then he takes over the virtual world."

"The girl he can have. I have my eyes set on another target. The one who buried me the first time!" Shademan growled.

"I feel your anger, Shade Man. I was angry when that boy interfered with my plans as well. Though my anger is turned to Bass for destroying me." Cosmo Man said.

"Then we serve Lord XANA by eliminating the major problem to his rule: Hope the Victor." FreezeMan said.

"Why the blue wimp? Hes done nothing." Cosmo man said.

"Speak for yourself. He's like a rat. Corner him even the slightest and he fights back with full force. I've seen enough examples of this." Shademan said.

"He is strong. He even beat me one on one." Freezeman said.

"Then we're in agreement. The blue menace dies first." Shade Man said.

"One question though…" Cosmo Man said. "How do we get outta here?" 


	8. Crash Course

In the rec room, Odd Sat down next to the others. Nana was the first to say anything.

"I get the feeling you guys see odd with a girl all the time?" Nana asked.

"He picks up girlfriends like its a hobby." Ulrich said.

"Hey, me and Melanie were going nowhere. Camille is the one." Odd said.

"Just like all the girls you fall for." Ulrich said.

"I'm pretty sure its for a different reason. I heard she also loves dogs." Mahiru said.

Ulrich spittaked his soda, and laughed.

"See, you guys don't get my sophisticated palette. Which is why we're going to the movies this afternoon to see Petals of Desire." Odd said. This made them laugh even harder, exept for peko.

"Youre not laughing, thats good." Odd said.

"Peko laughs and cries on the inside, Odd!" Pinkie said between laughs.

"It's not that funny." Odd groaned. "Speaking on intellectual, has anyone seen Einstein?"

"He's in his room." Aelita said. "He has some major problems."

In his room…

"The only problem I have is XANA. You notice who he's been going after the last few attacks?" Jeremie asked.

"Wich ones, the trees or the swimming pool?" Odd said.

"Wait, hasn't been us?" Ulrich asked.

"More specifically, me, Aelita and for some odd reason, Hope." Jeremie said.

"Why me?" Hope asked.

"For me and Aelita, we know how to run the super computer. As for you, he most likely has you labelled as a major threat to his plans." Jeremie said.

"Cant imagine why. But...why though?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, I can think of several reasons." Hope said flashing back to all of his fights and all the plots he's foiled. "Yeah. I can see why he'd go for me."

"Which is why I'm putting all of you into a crash course for operating the super…" Jeremie said.

"What just a minute." Kazuichi said. "Youre backup guys right here."

"You, Kazuichi?" Aelita asked.

"I know the specs of the computer." Kazuichi said.

"Manually, but you know nothing about programming and the processes of virtualization." Jeremie said.

"Uh...I withdraw my earlier statement." Kazuichi said.

"As i was saying...we're going to give you a crash course this afternoon on running the super computer." Jeremie said.

"But I have an exam!" Yumi said.

"Martials arts practice!" Ulrich said.

"My date at the movies." Odd said.

"Look. This is happening, so cancel your plans. We'll be there after lunch." Jeremie said as all but him Aelita and Hope left.

"Uh, actually Jeremie. I won't be able to make it either. I have my audition with the Subdigitals, its the last round of tryouts...for the concert." Aelita said.

"What? But I need you here!" Jeremie said.

"Im sure you can take it from here. Just try not to go over board on the notes." Hope said.

"Look, if XANA attacks, I'll leave my phone on and be ready to go if I have to.' Aelita said

"Alright. I trust you." Jeremie said.

Back at Base sub-zero…

"Were supposed to trust this 'William' with being in Lyoko? What is Lord Xana thinking employing a human?" Shade Man asked.

"Humans are strong. I've learned that by facing them." Freezeman said. "When I battled the boy Jexi on his own, he was on his last legs. But then those mysterious warriors joined with him and battled with all their heart. Humans work together, think together, they are strong together."

"I see. A network that supports weaker monsters by having a human with free thinking lead them. Its a concept I never considered." Cosmoman said.

"Were trapped in here though. Luckily, this place comes with a connection to Lyoko." Freezeman said before Shade Man grinned.

"Yes. We are indeed trapped." he said grinning finding that his claws can easily cut through the walls. "I'll explore the building for more rooms. Enjoy fighting with the warriors." he said walking out the door. "I prefer to do my hunting in the real world." he said cutting open a hole as he flew out of it to find himself in the arctic. "I see. We're in one of the earth's poles. But which one? Only one way to find out." he said taking off and soaring through the frozen skies.

Later…

Hope then saw something in his mind.

"Whats this…. Bad feeling ive got? Like before, is it him?" Hope asked. "No. Couldn't be. He's offline and was destroyed."

"Hope, you okay? You're spacing out man." Damien said.

"Sorry, just thinking of an old nightmare." Hope said.

"At least a nightmare is better than this." Damien said referring to Jeremie's instructions. "I know all this stuff already. I would gladly welcome a coma."

"Okay then Damien. How about you try to virtualize Odd?" Jeremie asked.

"Uh, I would but...I would hate to take away the pleasure from Ulrich. He loves it." Damien said.

"You little…" Ulrich said. "Fine." he said walking to the computer.

"You seriously shifted to him?" Hope asked.

"When Odd brung up the swimming pool, he and Yumi blushed." Damien said.

"Whoa. You really are the brother of Flux." Hope said.

"What can I say? Its a gift." Damien joked.

Ulrich virtualized Odd to the Ice Sector with minimal Problem.

Meanwhile with Aelita, she had just arrived to the sound booth.

"Aelita, glad you could make it." Chris said. "Now have a seat."

Aelita looked to the couch where she saw only one person, a young man with headphones and street clothes.

"Oh, that's Mix. He's a prodegy from America. He's gonna be the other one we audition." Chris said.

"Yo." Mix said not paying much attention.

"Uh...hi." Aelita said. She then noticed his ears going down farther. "Er… your ear lobes are…?"

"Don't look at em too much. Just a normal guy with dreams making music." Mix said.

"Okay, but… I get the feeling youre like someone else." Aelita said.

"Nope. Just a music man." Mix said. "And now its time for the show."

He walked up to the mixing board as his earlobes attached to the earphone jacks as he produced a nice clean sound when making the music.

"Wow. Nice sound so far Mix. I can see why you rank the best on the charts of DJs." Chris said.

"Thank you." Mix said soon stopping and sitting down.

"That was...incredible." Aelita said.

"Yeah yo! I've been makin music on the board since I was a kid. My dream is making music that everyone in the worlds can enjoy. I'm glad I ended up in this place somehow." Mix said happily.

"But also, youre a…" Aelita said.

"Why do people gotta lay into my ears man. Just leave it be. I don't care." Mix said.

"Oh, sorry. Guess Im up." Aelita said.

In the ice sector…

Odd was running for a way tower after a tower was activated, and a Specter shocked Jeremie unconscious.

"Oh come on, where is this way tower?" Odd asked.

"I dunno, and you cant ask Yumi cause she left. But youve got some thingamajigs headed your way." Ulrich said as three Bloks approached.

"Uh, Ulrich, those thingamajigs are bloks and oh yeah, they're coming at me!" Odd said. "I want my Overboard please."

"Workin on i…" Ulrich said before something else appeared. "Oh no…"

"Oh no what…?" Odd said before seeing Freezeman behind him. "Oh...that kinda oh no."

"Its been awhile… wild one." Freezeman said.

"Mr. Frosty just made a comeback from the grave!" Odd said.

"Freeze Man?" Dan said in surprise.

"No, if hes back then…!" Hope said as alarms went off.

"Proximity alert, outside the factory!" Kazuichi said. "Someone's trying to force their way in."

The security camera showed Shademan easily making his way in as he was taking out security cameras.

"I knew it!" Hope said.

"Shade Man too?! Whats going on here? Shademan was always on the ship. Why is he fighting for XANA? He's always been loyal to big bro." Damien said.

"Uh, about that...he's been deceiving all of you." Jexi said.

"What? God, I gave him access codes to different robots!" Damien said.

"You what?" Hope said.

"That would explain how he built up his army." Jexi said.

"God. This was...my fault." Damien said.

"Damien." Hope said. "You can stay here and mourn, or...you can get out there and make up for it by sending him back to the scrapyard."

Damien focused. "I'll take option 2. Hope, I don't want you going down either."

"Thanks. You need someone to go with, other than me?" Hope asked.

"I'm doing this...myself." Damien said going into the elevator.

Back in Lyoko…

"Meanwhile, I'm stuck with you, frosty." Odd said. "I thought you fell to your death."

"XANA has brought me back to life with new purpose, serving him and seeing his will carried out." Freeze Man said.

"Nice to hear. Ulrich, any day now." Odd said.

"Got it!" Ulrich said sending in the Overbike.

"Ulrich, you programmed the Overbike. But the real problem is you were suppose to give it to me, not them!" Odd said showing the bike on the monster's side. "Well, I guess its up to me to unblock and defrost this situation."

"You and your ridicuous puns." Freezeman said as Odd ran past him onto his bike and drove off. "Futile." Freezeman said as ice came from his feet and trailed right after Odd.

"Uh oh. Ice Snake on my tail!" Odd said.

"I got something for that freezing bastard." Hope said. "Alter Ego, did flux ever do you programs that disable a robots skills?"

"Sorry. But the robots he programmed skill disablers are for active. Freezeman was offline when this happened so it won't work on him." Alter Ego said.

Meanwhile with Shademan, Damien appeared.

"Hello, trator." Damien said.

"Well, if it isn't the little lapdog. Shouldn't you be kissing up to your brother instead of me?" Shademan asked.

"I'm done being afraid. I'm with Hope now." Damien said.

"I see. And you think you can defeat me? As I recall, every time we sparred, I always toppled you." Shademan said. "But I guess a quick warm up would be perfect."

Damien looked serious as he took a stance as Shademan charged at him.

"Black Claw!"

"Poison Dragons...Scales!" Damien said as scales appeared on his body that blocked the scratch.

"What is this? Ah, now I see. One of those enhanced beings that Cosmoman informed me of." Shademan said. "Now it makes sense."

"So what are you going to…" Damien began.

"Breath in and then….WHHHHEEEEEEE!" he screeched as Damien covered his ears as windows shattered at the loud sound. Damien soon found his hearing was gone. "My Noise Crush is a very powerful weapon to be feared." Shademan said taking to the sky.

"I cant hear any thing, even my voice…" Damien said. "Cobra's hearing is a downside to my abilities. I need to figure something out."

Shademan then swooped back and forth as he slashed Damien several times as the group saw.

"I gotta go and…" Hope began.

"Stay where you are!" Jexi said.

"But he's…" Hope said.

"If you keep rushing to the rescue, your team will never grow. Let him do this!" Jexi said.

"Okay." Hope said.

As for Shademan and Damien, Damien was trying to run as Shademan had the advantage.

"Okay. Its clear he's got the advantage in this place. I need to think of something. My poison attacks won't work since he's a ro...or can't it?" Damien said. "There's that other move I've been working on."

Damien then ran out and pointed out a finger.

"Is he giving up? Well, I promise a swift and painful death!" Shademan said.

"Corrosion Arrow!" Damien said hitting Shademan in the arm. From the shot, he saw his arm being taken with rust.

"What is this? This is...corrosion!" Shademan said.

"Metal eventually rusts given the right conditions. I developed this to deal with mechanical beings." Damien said.

"Grrr." Shademan growled as he backwards jump and flew out of the factory. "I can't fight with this corrosion spreading. I'll have to retreat for now."

"Looks like Damien forced him to retreat. He's left the proximity of the factory and the town all together." Kazuichi said.

"Well done, damien. We both learned our lessons." Hope said.

"Shademan, I hope you keep leaving cause I promise I'm gonna be the one who puts you down." Damien said.

Sure enough, Yumi and Aelita arrived, but a specter was on their tail. Ulrich went in via delayed virtualization while Aelita was put in with Yumi's aid. Soon enough, the three of them were at the mountain sector, odd included.

"Took you long enough. What about Robo-Frost?" Ulrich asked.

"Soon as I got to the right tower, he gave up. He said he was ordered to return." Odd said.

"It appears this Freeze Man's programming only binds him to the Ice Sector." Alter Ego said.

"Well, that's a good thing. No need for frosty to go after us in the other sectors." Natsu said.

"Cant say the same for him." Ulrich said seeing Willam standing by with a trio of Krabs in front of the activated tower.

"William is as punctual as ever." Odd said.

"Don't worry. I'm coming." Aelita said as she climbed down to the scanners and virtualized into Lyoko.

"Youd better go back in case the others have trouble with the specter." Ulrich said.

"Thinking that. Hit me." Odd said. "Im down on LP and youre full. Or do i have to bring up the swimming pool?"

"I don't ever wanna hear about the swimming pool again!" Ulrich said finishing off Odd as he devirtualized.

Odd returned to the scanner room as he made his way back up to the computer. He climbed up to see the specter as he grabbed two cables and destroyed the specter.

"Careful, it may reform. Yumi, get in the scanner. Odd, take over for her." Fuyuhiko said. "Is anyone else goin?"

"No need. I can take care with just Yumi. I am a whiz with computers." Odd bragged.

"No you arent." Yumi said climbing down to the scanners as Odd sent her in.

Yumi arrived to see the Krabs cut down one by one with a single left, but Willam was a one man show, cornering Aelita until Yumi intervened with her fan. After that, Aelita ran inside and quickly deactivated the tower, making any trace of the specter vanish.

Back in the rec room…

"I hate to admit it, but you all really held your own out there. I know if XANA attacks Aelita or me, you guys can handle it." Jeremie said.

"And I learned a lesson too. I need to let my team get stronger as a whole." Hope said.

"Thank you so much, Hope!" Damien shouted.

"Don't worry. Mikan says his hearing will go back to normal first thing tomorrow." Fuyuhiko said.

"Still, i can;t believe those two came back after we scraped them." Dan said.

"Yeah. XANA knows his stuff." Hope said.

"And speaking of the computer, you'll have to manage without me for a while. I have my dress rehearsal tomorrow. The Subdigitals chose me." Aelita said.

"What about the other guy, Mix?"

"They said he turned it down." Aelita said. "Said he would be in the way of another new coming star."

"Hes right. Thats you." Hope said. "But you gotta admit, Kyouka's quirk really suits him."

"He's accepted it to the point of denying where it came from. He has a dream he wants to make true and I think he can do it." Aelita said.

Outside of town, Mix had his stuff in a bag as he hiked out. "Man. Can't believe I gave up that gig. But, its not a huge loss. After all, there's always gotta be some new star to shine." he said accidently dropping his phones at someones feet. They picked them up, revealed to be Zexi.

"Here. You dropped this man." Zexi said.

"Thanks. You kinda look like that kid who tangled with that mob family." Mix said.

"I am that kid." Zexi said.

"Get out. You are one crazy dude." Mix said.

"Eh, he was someone I didn't like and I fought him off the train. Nothing major." Zexi said.

"You aren't here to cause another fight are you?" Mix said.

"Me and a few friends are gonna be hanging around town for a while." Zexi said walking past. "He seems perfect." he said to himself. "With him added, I'd just need seven more for my team."

"Zexi…" Tulip said coming up. "Its great to be with you and all, but… why the members like me?"

"Well, you know how I came to want to be a hero. Its because a year ago, Jexi saved me once. He is my idol, my inspiration. Then Hope came and inspired me more. That's why...I wanna put together a team with dreams as big as mine. I'm gonna do it too. Count on it." Zexi smiled. "But I don't want it so big. So, I figured I take a page from Monkey D. Luffy and go for ten members. I already have my justice officer and summoner. And I wanna lead you guys to your dreams as well."

"Thank you." Tulip said. "But I cant say the same for Leonis…"

"Where are you, Twilight?! You ruined my test and I failed!" Leonis said.

"He does realize he got himself flunked right?" Zexi asked. "He doesn't even know if Twilight is here."

Zexi stopped.

"3..2..1.." Tulip said.

"Gah! It was my fault I flunked! But I'm gonna make Twilight pay for beating me to the Elite 4!" Leonis said.

"Well, at least he admitted one thing." Zexi said.

"Yeah. I'm going to sign up for campus security at Kadic Academy. I'll meet you guys back in our room later." Tulip said walking off. 


	9. Replika

During the night, Odd played through a video game all night before crashing in the morning with the group waking him in their PE clothes.

"Huh? Why you guys dressed like that for?" Odd asked drowsily.

"P.E class?" Hope asked before noticing. "Oh come on, you binged a game all night?"

"Yeah. Say can one of you think of a legitimate excuse so I can sleep in?" Odd asked before crashing.

"Well I know youre not doing it, Aelita." Hope said.

"Of course I'm not. I'd just be found out easily." Aelita sid.

"If only UI was not on spy duty, he'd fill in." Kazuichi said.

"UI?" Ulrich asked.

"The Ultimate Impostor. He's one of our off ship operatives that acts as a spy." Hope said.

"But what are we gonna do? If we say Odd's sick and Jim hurts himself and goes to the infirmary, he'll see hes not there and were busted." Mahiru said.

Vector then walked in.

"Then maybe you can use this." Vector siad showing a dummy.

"Hey, I remember that. That was one of the fakes you used to cover us the first time we came." Luffy said.

"Yeah. I was cleaning out the closet when I found it." Vector said. "I was about to throw them out, but you can use em one last time."

"Thanks." Natsu said taking it.

After stashing it in the Infirmary beds, they headed to class with Jim.

"Whoa, High Jump, huh?" Hope said seeing the beam and cushion.

"Yup. For once, I'm not gonna tell you how this can take you to great heights, so to speak. Let me demonstrate." Jim siad.

"Hang back, Jim. I got this." Hope said.

"I appreciate the gesture, but sometimes, you gotta do it on your own!" Jim said doing the high jump before crashing. "Oh! My back!"

The students laughed.

"Well, hes off to sick bay. Think the dummy will work again?" Hope whispered.

"It should. I filled it with stuffing and a tape recorder that records your voice to make it more...realistic." Vector said.

"Wait, mine or Odd's?" Hope said.

"Ohhh." Vector said. 'I just remembered I might have kept it recording during our conversation."

"Oh, Mother.."

Later…

"So, Mr. Victor. You really thought you could pull a fast one on us." Delmas said showing the tape recorder.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Delmas, but in all fairness, and hear me out… Vector was the one who thought of it." Hope said.

"Is this true, Vector?"

"Well, I...I...I..I...ha...I'm sorry sir. I thought he was going use it for a…" Vector said.

"You're suspended for the rest of the day, Mr. Vector. As for you Hope, 8 hours detention." Delmas said.

"Yes, sir." Hope said nodding.

"Hm. Actually took it great. Many would just complain." Delmas said. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I've gotten into trouble before, you wouldnt believe me." Hope said.

As vector walked out, he saw Jeremie and the others leaving. He caught up with them.

"Hey, what's the plan today?" Vector asked.

"Delmas suspended you?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah. Figure I got some free time, and I've only been in Lyoko one time. Mind if i help out today?" Vector asked.

"Sure. We're going to check out the sphere we found on Lyoko. We're doing it tonight." Jeremie said.

"Sounds like a plan." Vector said.

Later that night…

The group with then inclusion of Vector were in the Skid as they flew through the Digital sea towards the large sphere before them.

"How do you like your new outfit, Vector?" Jeremie asked.

"I didn't get any outfit. I'm still the same as ever." Vector said.

"Right. You never got an outfit." Jeremie said.

"Though I'll say one thing… these things are kinda crampy." Vector siad.

"Sorry. Just hold on until we get to the location. Skid away." Jeremie said as they dived into the Digital sea and to the network.

"Rotation." Aelita said shifting the Skid to face the entry way to the sphere as a beam shot out and allowed it to open as they flew right inside. But as they surfaced, they saw they were inside of the forest.

"What? Did we make a wrong turn somewhere?" Vector asked.

"Incredible. Its...an exact copy of lyoko, but there's only one sector: the forest." Jeremie said.

"Incredible, so this is what Xana's been up to." Vector said.

"But the main question is why?" Aelita said.

"That I dont know, but i know we need info as much as possible. Let's investigate." Jeremie said.

"Beam us down, Aelita." Vector said.

"Energize." Aelita said as the group appeared on the ground.

"A group needs to investigate while another guards the Skid." Jeremie said.

"I'll stay with Odd and Aelita while you two race out there. Somebody needs to keep an eye on em, since Aelita was upset with Odd for this morning." Vector said.

"Wait, wasn't that your-" Odd began.

"Doesn't matter who's fault it was. I'll stay behind." Vector said.

As Ulrich and Yumi drove off, it was a few minutes later that Vector could hear something charge up.

"And I think i was right to stay here. Move!" Vector siad as a wide laser missed them and hit the skid. A Megatank then rolled up. "Ah, the Megatank. Havent seen one of you guys in a while." he said before it hit the skid again. "We're under attack!"

"I'll get Ulrich and Yumi back. Hold those Megatanks off!" Jeremie said.

"Easy for you to say!" Vector said. "Aelita, use your Creativity thing!" Vector said.

Aelita focused as she created a large wall protecting them.

"And for the record, its called Creativity." Aelita said.

"This wont hold for long, and there are two of these Megatanks." Odd said.

"And things are just getting worse!" Vector said as William soon appeared near the tanks.

"Wha? How did he get here?" Odd asked.

"My guess, this is where he goes when he takes a swim." Vector said.

Together with the megatanks, Willam destroyed the barrier, but Aelita fired an Energy feild and destroyed one of the tanks. William went in after that.

"Enough of this!" Vector said drawing his gold mike. "It's you and me, Smokey!"

William charged in as Vector blocked with his golden mike.

"Super close range fireball!" Vector said launching a fireball at William as he tried to put himself out. "Now, hit em!"

"Laser Arrow!"

"Energy Field!"

They both chased off William and destroyed the tanks.

"Nice work, Vector!" Aelita said.

"Hey, just owing up for my previous...mistake." Vector said.

"And we forgive you." Odd said.

Back in the real world…

"Well, we raised alot of questions and got answers." vector said. "If there are copies of each sector, that means there are other supercomputers under XANAs control in the real world. We need to find and destroy them. That means figuring out a way to materialize in the real world from the Replica."

"Exacty my thinking, Vector. But figuring out how to do that will take time." Jeremie said.

"So we keep doing what were doin." Vector said. "I'll make sure to keep my cover from now on. But in the meantime…"

The next morning…

Hope was screaming as the students laughed at him as he was only in his underwear.

'Hey Hope! You better find your clothes! Its gonna rain today!" Vector shouted as he laughed. 


	10. I'd Rather Not Talk About It

It was early morning as the warriors ran through the woods as Jeremie was timing them.

'Come on! Move it! Pick up the pace!" Jeremie said.

Soon enough, they all collapsed in front of him as Espio, Chopper and Charmy watched.

"Something tells me Jeremie isnt the best physical trainer." Espio said.

"You think? Hes always focused on getting them better in shape for XANA." Charmy said.

"If he keeps pushing them like this, they'll collapse of exhaustion before even reaching the scanners." Chopper said.

"So all they need is a new trainer." Espio said.

"Jim said he used to be in Special Forces, but Military Style isnt what they need. They could try, but someone else has to be there. Who do we know on the teams thats a good trainer?" Chopper asked.

Charmy got a light bulb. "I got it! He's gonna love this idea." Charmy said.

Later…

Jim grasped hands with Nekomaru as they looked at the warriors.

"So you said someone recommended you to help? I didnt actually think training Belpois and the others would be worth the Ultimate Team Manager's time." Jim said.

"Hahahaha! When I heard I had the chance to whip these wimps into shape, I jumped at the chance!" Nekomaru said.

"Nekomaru? Really?" Chopper asked.

"Dont worry, i told him about the situation. He said he's used to training underdogs, though I dont know how he does it…" Charmy said.

"So you asked Nekomaru to help… without actually asking how he works in the field?" Espio asked.

"Please, if he could coach a baseball team to nationals, he can coach those five." Charmy said.

"I hope no one finds out this was your idea…" Chopper said.

"Don't worry. I was super anonymous." Charmy said.

As Jim was grilling them about being late, Nekomaru was thinking.

"I know charmy said the heroes know them, and when I train with Akane, we destroy stuff. Hmm… I think I'll tone it down, just for these kids." Nekomaru thought.

"Okay Nekomaru, whaddya want to do first?"Jim said.

"Push ups. Give me 20. NOW!" Nekomaru said as hey got down on the ground.

It was a bit of a training trial, but they got through it, and rested after some other exercises.

"So you got into this Team Management thing when you were in the hospital?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. I shared a room with a manager. If it weren't for that guy, I probably wouldn't even be here training these guys." Nekomaru said.

"What about you, Jim? I know youre not really much for talking about your past life, but we are in a solo group…" Yumi said.

Jim was hesitant.

"Ah, let em hear that stuff. We are alone." Nekomaru said.

"Well alright. Especially for you, I'll give you a quick rundown. It all began after I finished my training to become a physical education instructor, I was also a licensed scuba diver, which is why the Marines recruited me for their special forces. NASA had heard of me since I was now a special forces diver, they had me test out their space suits underwater. So after I had received a medal from the president, I was selected to join his secret service." Jim said.

"Huh." Chopper said before perking up. "Theyre not alone."

After running some more, Chopper was right as a boar was in the clearing.

"What is that?" Ulrich asked.

"A wild boar. But hold up, somethings not right…" Nekomaru said.

"Ah, dont be ridiculous, I handled much worse in Burma." Jim said attacking and dodging the Boar. As it got angry, it struggled until the mark of XANA showed in its eyes for a second.

"XANA." Jeremie said.

"You guys….get to safety now." Nekomaru said.

"What about you?" Odd asked.

"I'm about to beat on some pork for dinner." Nekomaru said.

Chopper then turned around.

"Keep watching them. I'm making a run for the factory!" Chopper said.

"By yourself?" Charmy asked.

"If Im lucky, Im not the only one hunting that boar." Chopper began before hearing some flapping. "What the?"

Chopper looked above to see a large prehistoric like pterodacyl like creature with a pointed tail over the trees as it roared.

"Hey, wait, youre supposed to be extinct!" Charmy said.

"I've seen those in old history books from other worlds. Thats...an Aerodactyl." Chopper said. "But you're right. They're suppose to be extinct."

It roared as it swooped down at the three.

"It sees us as a meal. Move!" Espio shouted.

They dodged as Aerodactyl came out of the clearing and crashed into Jim, Neko maru and the boar all at once, causing a huge pileup.

"Oh my gosh!" Jeremie said. "Jim, are you okay?"

Jim was a little dazed. "I'm fine. Did you get the number of that flying bird?" Jim said.

The Aerodactyl quickly regained its sense as it turned back to the three animals as it roared in anger.

"We've succeeded in making it angry." Espio said.

"I saw Aeilta, Odd and Yumi go for the factory. Ulrichs distracting the boar." Chopper said.

"Which leaves the rest of us with this thing!" Charmy said.

"We can't just let it do whatever it wants to our pals. We're making our stand here and fighting it." Chopper said.

Espio drew a kunai. "Indeed."

"Were with you, Nekomaru!" Charmy said as they saw Jerime taking a wounded Jim to hide and recover.

"This is a good training exercise. The objective: Beat that thing before it hurts anyone." Nekomaru said.

"Its not gonna hurt anyone." Chopper said as the four of them stood firm.

Meanwhile, Ulrich was running from the boar as he made his way back to the training course and started climbing the net. The boar charged at him as he was climbing, but then something came and tackled it to the ground.

"WHoa." Ulrich said. "OF course you would come running, given the chance to get some meat outta this boar."

"Huh?" said a voice as the figure was revealed to be Zexi. "You talking to me?"

"Oh. I uh.. Thought you were someone else." Ulrich said.

"You mean that gymnast? She's busy raiding a butcher shop across town. Besides, this is MY meal." Zexi smirked as the boar got up. It charged at him as Zexi lifted a hand in the air as it glowed with a rainbow aura. With a powerful chop, it took down the boar with one clean hit.

"Whoa." Ulrich said.

"Now, let's fix you up." Zexi said as his other hand glowed and jammed it into the boar's heart, making a dark substance leave its body as the boar looked around confused. "Go. You're free now." he said as the boar ran off.

"Thanks. You uh… dont wanna come with me to the factory and help more?" Ulrich asked.

"Think I'll pass. Besides, I gotta bring home dinner. Think I'll go fishing." Zexi said as he leapt off.

"What a strange guy…." Ulrich said.

Back in the forest, the three animal members continued to counter the Aerodactyl with ease as it continued to attack.

"This thing has no attack plan, no intellect. Its just going on instinct." Espio said.

"Show us something new, fossil!" Charmy said.

It roared as it showed a stone was in its talons.

"You should really stop talking." Chopper said as Aerodactyl entered a cocoon before emerging with spiky black rocks on its body as it roared in anger and went berserk all over the forest.

"If it cant control its Mega Stare, there wont be anything left of the forest!" Nekomaru said.

"Its afraid. Don't worry. I'll make sure to cure you!" Chopper said holding a rumble ball. "Rumble!" he said taking it as he grew into his large monstrous form. "Monster Point!"

"Now THAT…" Nekomaru said. "Is what i call a monster!"

"Clover Rose, Palm!" Chopper shouted hitting Aerodactyl head on with an open hand sending it and its stone flying clear out of this world.

"Yeah! Home run!" Charmy said.

"Yes. Our prehistoric attacker is gone. But something bothers me. Why was an Aerodactyl even here?" Espio wondered.

"Yeah." Chopper said reverting back to Brain Point. "I mean, Aerodactyl can only be revived from Old Amber and….oh...I think I might have an idea."

Further in the forest, they found a small container that seemed futuristic.

"I found this last time we were in the past. It was filled with fossils." Chopper said turning it over to show it empty with the timer flashing at 0.

"What the heck is with the timer?" Charmy asked. "What is this thing?"

"I've seen this in technological logs. Its a miniature restoration device. It was developed in order to revive extinct plants and animals using things such as hair or bones or blood. Even works on fossils." Espio said.

"So what youre saying is…" Nekomaru said.

"Every ancient pokemon...every region….here." Espio said. "Judging from the capsule, it was left dormant until you dug it up. That was when our prehistoric friends woke up. But what I cannot get is why this was even here."

"Uh, I might have an explanation." said a voice as they saw a small Darumaka behind the tree. "Hi. My name is Darumaka, a general from Cragspur."

"Cragspur? So what they did here, is this the reason they left without putting up a fight?" Chopper said.

'Uh, not exactly. You see, we were attacked by 8 strangers one day. They completely overtook us with sheer strategy alone. The fossils we had were rare so I was tasked with guarding them. But I was afraid the invaders would wreck them. So I loaded them all into that capsule along with the mega stone for Aerodactyl and sent it down here so I could retrieve it later." Darumaka said. "I did set the timer, but it was only suppose to activate after I dug it up."

"But I dug it up on that treasure hunt. I dropped it when the bear chased us off." Chopper said.

"Yeah. I know. The camera in the device showed the whole thing. It was pretty hilarious." Darumaka said.

"But who were these guys?" Nekomaru asked.

"The weird thing is we never got their names. But they conquered us either way. So we returned them to their world and I rushed here to the past as fast I could to retrieve the fossils before they awoke." Darumaka said. "Guess I was too late."

"So we're stuck with prehistoric pokemon roaming the forest?" Charmy said in shock.

"Yeah, so….okay good luck with that." Darumaka said turning to leave.

"We'd best tell the others." Chopper said.

"Indeed." Espio said. 


	11. Hot Shower

Hope walked into the infirmary of his ship to see Joseph come out of it.

"Yo, Joseph. Hope the stuff Mikan's giving you is enough to halt that ring around your heart until we locate Wamuu." Hope said.

"Not by much. It's only got a day before it completely dissolves. Unless a time restart happens or something, I am done for." Joseph said.

"The RTTP does seem to restart the rings effects and time. Hopefully, there is a chance to use it." Hope said.

"So, this is where I find you, Joseph." a voice said as the two saw a young man with a bandana standing in the doorway.

"Caesar!" Joseph said.

"'You waste time here instead of out searching like we are?" Caesar said.

"Okay, I dunno what kinda rivalry you guys have, but…" Hope said.

"Wait, I know you. You're the one who was part of the reason my grandfather is dead." Caesar said.

"Your...grandfather?" Hope asked.

'"My name...is Caesar Antonio Zeppeli!" Caesar said.

"Y-youre William A. Zeppeli's Grandson...I-I… I'm so sorry he perished. He went out giving his power to Gajeel and Jonathan." Hope said. "If you dont believe me, you can take it up with Jexi."

"Jexi was responsible back then. His family gave the report of his death to me. I have no grudge with him. Just the rest of you." Caesar said.

"Look, you can be mad at him all you can, Ceaser." Joseph said. "But you should know hes dependable. They helped me with fighting Esidisi and as it turns out, these guys are really-"

"I do not care. I've come to tell you that while you are lazing off, me and Lisa Lisa have been searching all over this world. I only came to see you before I headed to the US." Caesar said.

"To do what?" Joseph asked.

"Searching for the Pillar Men. We know they will come after Lisa Lisa eventually, so we have decided to search different parts of the worlds. She is in South America, I'm going to the US." Caesar said.

"Dont assume I care about Josephs well being. I dont want him to die because of me." Hope said. "If that happened, who will be in the next generation? The family that helped my friend all those years ago?"

Jonathan and William Zeppeli appeared, back turned to them.

"Jonathan… he was brave and never surrendered even when facing Dio under immeasurable odds. For me to see the start of that generation… I dont want It to end here." Hope said.

Caesar just remained silent as he walked out on them.

"I gotta go after him." Hope said running out.

Meanwhile…

"So the Comet VG-724 is close to passing our planet today. Of course if this comet were to crash into it, it would be a massive extinction event for all. Luckily, the comet will only be about 2 million Kilometers from Earth." a news reporter said.

"Can you believe that? A comet that size passing Earth? I find it hard to believe." Twilight said.

"It is becoming more believable...every time you repeat it to us." Rarity said.

"Did you guys hear? Will's descendant showed up and blames us for his demise." Hope said.

"Yeah, we don't really care about that. We're more into this comet right now." Natsu said. "Heh. I could shatter that thing if I were in space and could breathe without air."

"No way. I could beat that big rock with a Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy said.

"You guys are idiots. First off. Have you even figured out how youre gonna get into space to break the thing. And second, none of us can even breathe in space." Twilight said.

"Uh….a really big fishbowl?" Natsu said.

"Ugh. Only these guys could mess with science." Twilight sighed.

Alarms then blared.

"That doesn;t sound good." Hope sid.

"Uh oh." Twilight said looking at her computer. "This just came from my space chat group. Apparently the comet's changed course. Its now….heading straight for us!"

"What? But who would want us and factory outta the way unless…" Luffy said.

"You even have to ask that question?" Hope asked.

"Nope, its XANA." Sunset said.

"He mustve hacked into the defense satellite and broke it apart." Hope said.

They watched as the large comet was slowly blocking out the sun.

"Hold on. There's reports of something else falling with the comet pieces. It seems to be something….organic?" Twilight said.

She showed a picture to show a man with long blond hair that was falling straight forward with the meteorites.

"Is that one of the Pillar Men you were yapping about?" Rainbow asked.

"Wamuu." Hope said. "Joseph, get in here!"

"Dont bother, its all over the monitors. With the comet blocking out the sun, he'd have free range of the city. We're at his mercy." Twilight said. "Time of impact with Earth….4 minutes."

"Get jeremie on the line, now!" Sunset said. Jeremie answered.

"If youre calling about the Comet, I already know. As for the other guy, he's falling pretty fast, but it looks like someone's already moving to counter him." Jeremie said sending a photo to them with Caesar walking towards the academy.

"Caesar." Hope said.

Hope ran to the academy to see wind already blowing and something dropping on Caesar, even though it was still light out.

"Thats gotta be him.." Hope said. "It's Wamuu!"

Before the two of them stood Wamuu, cloaked in a body shield of wind in order to protect from the sunlight.

"How is he doing this?" Caesar asked. "The comet still hasent passed over the sun yet, he cant be out in the light just yet."

"I'm no expert here, but that wind seems to be the answer." Hope said.

"Wind? Of course!" Caesar said. "He is using it as a cloak."

"You. You are bubble user, Caesar. I can see you have grown as well since the last we met. But with that said, I cannot allow you to stop our mission." Wamuu said.

"I'll make sure you eat those words." Caesar said rubbing his hands together. "Bubble Cutter!" he shouted sending out cutting bubbles filled with Hamon that cut right through Wamuu as he used his wind to push against the bubbles, only making them more dangerous.

"Wow!" Hope said.

"Here I come!" Caesar leaping at Wamuu. But before he could attack, Wamuu bucked at Caesar before leaping to the Academy building and busting down a wall and heading inside.

"Damn. That man is a fighting genius. He used that split second to escape into the school." Caesar said going after him.

"The school? Oh god, Yumi, Johnny and Hiroki just went in there! Caesar, wait!" Hope said.

The two ran inside only to see Yumi, Johnny and Hiroki cornered as Wamuu stood there looking at them.

"Wamuu!" Caesar shouted.

"Bubble user, have you yet to notice we are in a dark area right now and that these weak humans I can easily slaughter?" Wamuu said.

"This guys much more dangerous than you let on, Hope." Yumi said.

"You will not hurt anyone! Bubble Launcher!" Caesar shouted firing bubbles at Wamuu who countered with wind as he tried to pierce Caesar with it. "Bubble Cutter!"

Wamuu blocked as the cutters hit him.

Hope quickly moved and got the three away from wammu. Wammu tried to attack them with his wind, but hope saw it coming and with a punch, pierced his attack and hit him in the face.

"What? He actually Periced Wamuu's wind?" Caesar said.

"So the legends were true." Wamuu said looking at Hope. "You are him. You are the one who could pierce fire with his bare fist. The one who pierces fire."

"Surprised to see its a weakling like me?" Hope asked.

"You fight like a warrior, but you are way to cocky." Wamuu said sending wind at Hope.

"Bubble Cutter!" Caesar shouted blocking the attack for Hope. "Stay out of this!"

"I told you, I cant!" Hope said. "Jonathan and Will were always like family to me too. That doesnt mean im responsible for killing him! I'm trying to prove I was on his side and not on the-" Hope said before being pushed aside.

"This is not a game!" Caesar said. "Rolling Bubble Cutter!" he shouted as rolling cutters hit Wamuu.

"Yes. I think we've had enough of playtime." Wamuu said pointing both arms out.

"The Divine Sandstorm." Hope said in shock.

"Not so fast. Take a look!" Caesar said showing all of the Bubble Cutters in the room. "My cutters have now become lenses, and with the hole you broke in…"

Light shined inside, reflecting off the bubbles as they all pierced through Wamuu.

"Youre totally exposed!" Caesar said leaping into the air. "Watch me, Hope! I'm going to finish him with a direct Hamon Blast!"

"No, wait!" Hope said.

Hope was right. One moment, that single moment as Caesar leapt through the air, his body created a small shadow. Wamuu did not waste any time as he counter attacked.

"Divine Sandstorm!" Wamuu said starting up the wind.

Hope ran to Yumi, Johnny and Hiroki as he shielded them with his body as the full force of the attack ripped apart the building. When it subsided, it was all a wreck as Hope's back was scratched up, but Caesar was far worse. He bled all over as he stood there.

"Yove grown so much. I havent had a fight like that in ages." Wamuu said as he looked at hope. "You took the attack for them."

"I dont think this a game. If you know what happened to my friends back in Metal City, you'd know how I feel." Hope said.

"Yet, if Lord Kars had battled this one, he would be in far worse shape than I would be." Wamuu said as his body was repairing itself.

Hiroki then noticed it.

"Hey! That Caesar guy… he's still moving!" Hiroki said.

Caesar was bleeding all over, but was walking up the steps to keep fighting Wamuu.

"You are wasting your lingering energy. You can no longer use Hamon. My Divine Sandstorm as ripped you apart inside and out. You will not last long." Wamuu said turning to leave only for Caesar to leap and rip his lip ring off as he fell to the floor. "My antidote ring. But why?"

"I'll tell ya why." Hope said. "My words did reach him after all."

"It wasn't your words." Caesar said. "My father, he gave his life to save mine. My grandfather, he gave his like to save Jojo's grandfather. I have to do something. I cannot just let my lifes flame just sputter out to darkness. This is Zeppeli family spirit! Handed down from the past to ensure the Zeppeli's family future. Its the human spirit!" Caesar shouted as the roof was crumbling above him. He removed his bandana and put the ring on it. "JOJO! This is the last of my Hamon! So please, take it all!" he shouted before the roof completely collapsed.

"CAESAR!" Joseph could be heard yelling outside as a stone completely crushed him. But a single blood bubble remained with the ring and bandanna in it.

"He used up the last of his Hamon to make this." Wamuu said. "I will leave it, but not out of sentiment. It is out of respect for a warrior." he said making his leave. "I will remember our battle for years to come, Caesar."

Hope huffed as Wammu nearly went out.

"And you, one who bears light. Though I may not know your past, you will do great things with your future. Do not die so young yet." Wamuu said before finally leaving.

"Count on it." Hope said. "My friends...Mary...Ricardo. I promise, I'll come home and make things right one day."

The heroes barreled in with Joseph.

"What the hell happened here?" Jexi said. "Wait, this blood...is this…"

"It's Caesars." Hope said. "Sorry. You never got to meet him."

Joseph was the one most distraught as he looked at Caesar's spot while crying. "CAESAR!" he shouted.

"Sorry you guys had to see that." Hope said.

"That was...terrifying…" Johnny said.

"I never wanna see something something like that again." Yumi said.

"He aint comin back. We stopped the comet, but it wasnt us." Natsu said.

"Aelita came back into reality. XANA only wanted her, not the supercomputer. He shot the comet with the laser again. He gave up on his plan." Twilight said.

"Sometimes a loss can teach you more than a win." Hope said. "That's something you told me once Jexi." he said getting up. "I won't let Caesar's death be in vain like this."

"Got that right." Joseph said. He grabbed the bandana and put it on and put the antidote in his pocket.

"What are you doing? That's the antidote!" Hope said.

"No. I won't take it...not until I finish Wamuu. The ring...is now a promise between me and Caesar." Joseph said.

"We need to buy you more time then." Hope said.

"I don't think that will be something to worry about." Joseph said watching as the large dome of light approached them.

"What is that?" Hiroki asked.

"RTTP once again." Hope sighed as he stretched out his arms as the dome enveloped all of them.

Back in the past…

Joseph had made a makeshift grave for Caesar in the forest as he prayed for a moment. "My friend….thank you for everything."

"A warriors burial. That is something I can respect." said a voice as Blaziken approached. "I saw that battle with that monster. I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. But I won't feel right until I battle Wamuu myself." Joseph said before he suddenly fell unconscious It was revealed that Blaziken kicked him out.

"I hope you'll forgive me, but Wamuu has mentally scarred Yumi. I cannot forgive him for exposing her to such a gruesome death. Therefore...I will end him myself!" Blaziken said. 


	12. Fire and Wind! Wamuu vs Blaziken

"Blaziken...he's doing WHAT?!" Yumi asked.

"Challenging Wammu, even told me to take the antidote. I figured...since you two are practically like this perfect link thing, you should know anyway.." Joseph said. "I haven't taken it yet, but there's still time to stop him. He's going to the school at midnight, which isn't too long now."

Yumi looked horrified by this as she then steeled herself and ran off. "That idiot, what does he think he's doing?" Yumi thought to herself.

Blaziken was approaching the school as he held Caesar's bandana and tied it around his forehead. "Caesar, you and I will both have our revenge against this immortal monster. This I can assure." Blaziken said as the clock struck midnight. "Midnight. He should be arriving here soon. Since time repeats itself, he should be falling near this time." Blaziken said as he sat and waited.

He waited for a while before he heard Yumi running towards him.

"Yumi? What are you doing? You need to go! Its dangerous here!" Blaziken said.

"Are you kidding? You're walking right to your death!" Yumi said.

"I am risking my life so that you may not witness such a horror ever again." Blaziken said as something fell from the air. Crashing into the ground was Wamuu himself.

"Strange. I could have sworn I landed earlier today." Wamuu said before seeing Blaziken. "And who are you?"

"My name is Blaziken, I am the former general of Ignis. I have waited here to fight you, Divine Sandstorm user Wamuu!" Blaziken said posing.

"I see. A time reversal. You saw my fight against the bubble user. Yet, i can tell you were not close to him." Wamuu said before seeing Yumi. "I see. So that is your reason."

"This girl, the one I would trust with my life, she witnessed your murdering of Caesar, an event that will scar her. I will not let someone as evil as you continue to exist after that!" Blaziken said.

"Very well. I will give you would fight." Wamuu said starting by sending out a wind attack before Blaziken quickly dodged as he ran at Wamuu, kicking at him as Wamuu blocked.

"Your wind attacks...they are quick and deadly. But my speed if far greater than your wind!" Blaziken shouted as a flaming kick knocked Wamuu back.

"Indeed it is. Then I shall just go along with it!" Wamuu said charging at Blaziken as the two fought for hours, with only Blaziken being tired as Wamuu didn't look the least bit exhausted.

"It is time to finish this. The Div-" Wamuu began before Blaziken moved fast and sliced off an arm with his claw.

"I know the trick of your Divine Sandstorm. If you have no arms to do it with, then I cannot be hit by it." Blaziken said.

Wamuu looked to be in shock after this.

"It appears he's suffered some psychological trauma. It makes sense considering he cannot perform a move he is so proud of. Now all I need to do is…" Blaziken thought before he saw shocked to see Wamuu gouge out his own eyes with his other arm.

"He gouged out his own eyes." Yumi said.

"He did it to ignore his psychological distress." Blaziken thought before seeing Wamuu's horn come out. "And he's now using his inner horn as a sensory tool."

"You have taken what I have prided myself on most. Therefore, this will be the attack that finishes you." Wamuu said as air gathered around his horn. "Atmospheric Rift!"

He launched a blast of wind. But it was soaring past Blaziken as it moved to Yumi who had little time to get out of the way.

"No. I can't let it happen again." Blaziken thought as he ran and took the attack dead on. It left him weakened as he fell to a bended knee on the ground.

"Blaziken…" Yumi said. "Why?"

"It's because...its; because i…" Blaziken said.

"Enough, comrade!" Greninja said on a tree. "Break out and tell her already!"

"Yumi….you remind me so much of her. Of Rose. She gave her life to protect me. She was my link. So, I am returning the favor and giving my life to protect you." Blaziken said.

Yumi was crying a bit as she punched Blaziken in the arm. "You stupid idiot! You think I want you to die like this!? No! I'm not losing two of my friends in one day!"

"F-friend?" Blaziken said.

"I don't care about you as a link. I care about you as my friend. You have so much life to give and I won't let you waste it." she said pulling out a familiar looking fan.

"That…" Blaziken said.

"Remember? Its the fan you gave me the first time we met. I've never parted with it once. I've kept it safe all this time." Yumi said.

"Yumi…" Blaziken said.

"Now, stop protecting me so I can protect you!" she shouted as she pressed the stone. "Beyond evolution. MEGA EVOLVE!"

Light gathered around Blaziken as a cocoon formed. It then broke as Blaziken now looked swifter with smaller streams of flames on his wrists.

"He's done it. He's finally broken free of his sorrow and sadness and come into a new light. There is no longer anything holding him back." Greninja said.

Blaziken looked seriously at Wamuu as he glared at him. "I will not hold back. Not anymore." Blaziken said as his flames were erupting.

"What is this? This Heat...its incredible!" Wamuu said.

"Be aware of this, Wamuu. This heat you feel, this is the fire inside of my heart. THIS IS MY WARRIORS FLAME!" Blaziken shouted.

(Cue- Fairy Tail - Strike Back- NateWantsToBattle and ShueTube)

Blaziken charged at Wamuu as the two entered an even deadlier combat than before.

"His speed. Its gone back up. No...it feels like its increasing." Wamuu thought.

"Speed Boost. Mega Blaziken's ability. Each turn, his speed will only increase. A fitting thing for the fastest general in Ignis." Greninja said.

Blaziken peppered Wamuu with kicks before giving him an uppercut.

"Wamuu! I will not die here today! I will not die ever! I….WILL LIVE!" Blaziken said.

"You speak a big deal warrior. But, I still have my final mode. Atmospheric Rift!" Wamuu shouted before Blaziken grabbed his horn.

"There will be no more Atmospheric Rifts or Divine Sandstorms. Because it is here, that you will end. I will no longer run from my past. I will live my happy future with Yumi and no one will take that away from me!" Blaziken shouted ripping his horn right out.

"Unbelievable… to think that not one, but two Pillar Men have fallen to incredible forces like this." Greninja said.

"I will end you where you stand!" Blaziken said igniting. "Flare Blitz!" he shouted charging at Wamuu as he ripped his head right off as his body fell. As Blaziken stood there, the sun was beginning to rise as his body and head began to burn.

"This is a fitting end for me. Blaziken, correct? I will forever remember that name." Wamuu said. "But now. I return to the wind." Wamuu said as he completely burned away in the sun. As he did, so did the ring inside Joseph as the two were linked.

"Wamuu of the wind...I will never forget your name or your sandstorms." Blaziken said as he looked at the sunrise.

Yumi then approached Blaziken from behind as she looked at him. Blaziken then got on one knee and bowed to her.

"Yumi, I know you are not Rose. But, I swear, no matter the risk, I forever pledge my life to you and in your hands." Blaziken said. "I live...to make you smile."

"You know Blaziken... you always do. Just drop the royalty act." Yumi said.

"Hm?" Blaziken asked.

"This isnt the Sengoku era. You can act like my friend. Thats what happens in the 21st century. Pokemon arent just some sort of servant or tool for battle. They are our friends. So, will you be my friend?" Yumi asked offering a hand.

Blaziken looked at it for a moment before he took it.

Greninja watched this as he turned to leave. "I don't need to watch or worry about him anymore. The clouds have finally lifted...to show his future bright." he said to himself.

Back with Joseph…

"I feel it, theyve done it. Wamuu is gone and so is the ring." Joseph said.

"That means only Kars is left. But who knows where he is now." Hope said.

"And this also means...the big chicken kept his word." Joseph said.

"He isnt a chicken. Well he is… but I'm sure he hates being called that." Hope said. "No matter how you look at it, he's a warrior."

"That we can both agree. I'm just glad he's on our side. I didn't even think someone other than you with no Hamon would triumph over the Pillar Men." Joseph said.

"Yeah. Things are looking bright for his." Hope said as the next scene showed Blaziken and Yumi watching the rising sun. 


	13. The Lake

Most of the School was loading up a bus for a trip to a campsite.

"Now remember, once we get to the island in the middle of the lake, we wont be able to have signal and contact you. Yumi's here because of her tests, but we still need to update the Skids sheilds." Jeremie said on the phone.

"Relax. I'm sure today's gonna be very tame." Yang said.

"I hope so…" Jeremie said. "Jim said theres been some reccent reports of a giant blue… "man-turtle" are spreading like wild fire."

"The giant man turtle? Oh I heard of that rumor. There's rumors that a large turtle that walks on two legs lives deep on the center island." Sunny said.

"Hang on a second, a giant humanod turtle? And did you say it was blue?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jeremie asked.

"R-dex, look up pokemon that match these characteristics. Cross between a turtle and a man, and blue." Twilight said as R-dex poked out of her back.

"Bzzt! Only four counts of walking blue turtles. Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise and Carracosta." R-dex said.

"Bring up the image for Carracosta on my phone." Jeremie said.

A large turtle with long arms and shell and dark blue was shown. Jim saw it too.

"Whatre you looking at Belpois… hey, hey hey hey! That looks exactly like the photos of the blue man turtle." Jim said.

"Uh..yeah." Jeremie said nervously too.

"I even got data too. Bzzt! Carracosta, the Prototurtle Pokemon and the evolved form of Tirtouga. Active both on land and in the sea, this Pokémon drags its land-based prey into the water to finish it off." R-dex stated.

"A carracosta would have been evolved from Tirtouga, which likely was reanimated in the capsule chopper found that contained a Cover Fossil." Twilight said. "Definitely one of Darumaka's...protected...fossils."

"Hopefully this thing isnt really that bad as Areodactyl." Indigo said. "And I don't have a water tyoe on my team. I wanna catch it."

"I dunno Indigo, whos to say any type of Pokeball will work in this world." Twilight said.

"Thanks to our wonderful ships, we have a wireless broadcast. And I got some net balls, perfect for bug and water types and I got some guys I never even showed off yet." Indigo said.

Twilight then thought about it. "Ah who am i kidding, I'm curious too. Lets go together."

"Yeah, baby!" Indigo said as they ran out of the ships and opened their ride pagers.

"Summon Lapras. That way, we can sail right to the island with no issue." Twilight said.

"Okay. Lapras Paddle!" Indigo said as a Lapras appeared in the water.

As the trip group arrived on the island, they set up the tents as Jerime tried to use his computer.

"Theres nothing we can do. Without a connection, its totally useless." Jeremie said. "Lets just hope that XANA doesnt take advantage of the situation."

"Relax, Jeremie. Yumi is watching the factory at home." Aelita said.

"Along with the others, too. I'm just worried about the Carracosta here." Jeremie said.

On the other side of the island…

"Oh, I can't wait to get that Carracosta. My guys are gonna be like, Wha! And Wha cha! And rockasock!" Indigo said.

"Well, I'm more interested in studying it up close. Plus I would like to give some of my new friends some exercise too. You weren't the only one catching in Alola." Twilight said.

"I bet. These ancient pokemon are cool looking. Weve already seen Bastiodon on team Crusader, but the others, man! Rampardos, Tyrantrum, Kabutops! I wanna see them all." Indigo said.

"So, why don't we? We can be the teams fossil hunters like how you hunted down the Ultra Beasts." Twilight said.

"Hey, yeah! Though, it isnt gonna be easy locating em here. It's not like I can get any info from Looker and the IP.." Indigo said.

"Well, maybe my little friend can help." Twilight said pulling out a ball. "Come on out, Rockruff!" Twilight said tossing a ball as a Rockruff came out.

"Whoa! ISnt that Kukui's main?" Indigo said.

"Yeah. Kukui told me about a meadow in a cave where I can find these little guys." Twilight said. "We can use Rockruff's sense of smell to track it."

"Then lets do it." Indigo said as Rockruff sniffed at the ground before barking and running.

"He's got the scent. Follow him!" Twilight said.

The two chased after Rockruff before they stopped as an inland cave that seemed damp.

"Hmm. Sea salt and moss. Carracosta must be inside." Twilight said.

They progressed deep in and heard thick steps coming their way. Out of the shadows came Carracosta.

"Heya big guy. Hows the air taste after 65 million years?" Indigo said.

Carracosta looked at the two before roaring.

"Not good. It thinks we're invading its territory." Twilight said.

Carracosta fanned its arms out.

"These ancients arent much for talking." Indigo said.

"They haven't walked the earth since ancient times. They dont have the same mental capacity as the warriors of the kingdoms today." Twilight said.

"Guess less is more." Indigo said activating her armor and pulled a pokeball. "That i can respect."

Twilight drew her keyblade and pulled her own out. "Rockruff, return. Go, Steenee!" Twilight said.

"Rock and roll! Fight hard, Dhelmise!" Indigo said as from her ball came a floating wheel with a swinging anchor.

"What the…?" Twilight asked.

"I know, right? I was like that when I saw it. I fished it out by accident when trying to get a water type. Got this guy by mistake." Indigo said.

"Bzzt! Dhelmise, the Sea Creeper Pokemon! Swinging its massive anchor, it can KO Wailord in a single blow. What appears to be green seaweed is actually its body." R-dex said.

"But with specs like that, that is cool." Indigo siad. "We arent in the Alola region anymore, so lets fight with our pokemon instead of holdin back!"

"Good call, been really falling behind on Keyblade practice." Twilight said.

Twilight ran at Carracosta only striking on its shell. "Uh oh. Steenee, Magical Leaf!"

Steenee made several leaves appear as it hit Carracosta with them.

Carracosta rebounded with a Hydro Pump as Indigo took it head on with her armor.

"Nice power big guy!" Indigo said as Carracosta fired again. "Huh? What the heck is with my armor?" Indigo asked as she felt it heating up.

"That's Scald! A water type move that results in burns." Twilight said.

"Oh, snap!" Indigo said pulling back. "Dhelmise, Anchor Shot!"

Dhelmise swung its anchor before whacking Carracosta upside its head slamming it right into the cave wall.

"Nice shot. Now let's see if we can…" Indigo said as she tossed a Net Ball at Carracosta as it went inside as it started to shake. It continued to to shake before the click was heard. "Catch it, yes!"

She then popped it out. Carracosta was much more calmer now.

"Fascinating. Its name implies it was some sort of base for the turtle." Twilight said.

"Youre gonna confuse it." Indigo said. "We aint doin that, c'mon you!" Indigo said hugging Carracosta and made twilight join in.

"Uh...any reason why we're hugging this guy?" Twilight asked a little confused.

"Cause he's a member of the family now." Indigo said.

"Oh, I forgot for a second there." Twilght said.

Back with the group at the other side..

"Of all the times for Xana to attack, it had to be now. He's infected the surrounding lake with some sort of electrical beast and now we're stuck on this island and Yumi's the only one fighting." Jeremie said.

"Shes not alone, the others are there that arent registered for Kadic." Maka said.

"Right. Aileta's on her way to help them, and in the meantime, I'll use this tower to try and signal some help." Jeremie said.

"Yeah. You do that. I'm getting my lunch. I left it on the other side of the lake." Luffy said stretching to a tree on the other side as he soared over the lake. The sludge shocked him with him not feeling it as he got to his lunch.

The others just stared in surprise as he ate.

"Hmm? You guys wanted some?" Luffy asked.

"Remember? Luffy is a rubber man. That thing cant hurt him. Why?" Yosuke asked.

"Because Rubber cant conduct electricity." Naoto said.

"Wait, wouldn't the same go for Lacy than?" Titanica asked.

'Oh yeah. I've been shocked lots of times but it doesn't hurt. It tickles but doesn't hurt." Lacy said.

"Then go!" Hope said.

"Oh right! My strength!" Lacy said using her arms like a slingshot as she shot herself off the island as she soared through the air before landing right in front of the factory. "Huh? I made it? Well, what a lucky break. I was just winging it."

Before she ran down, she felt an icy presence behind her. "So, Mr Snowman came to play." she said as Freezeman stood behind her.

"I have been sent to capture the girl. You are an obstacle. You will be eliminated." Freezeman said.

"Oh? Then give it a try. I may be an Acrobat, but I don't go down…easy." Lacy said. 'I can feel his emotionless state even from here."

"Acrobatics are useless." Freezeman said as his ice spread fast as Lacy jumped.

"This guy...he doesn't even have emotions." Lacy thought. "I didn't think a robot like him would...well scratch that. But I can tell the kinds of robots like him have emotions."

Freezeman then fired icicles at her as she swung on the roof of the factory dodging each one.

"Hold still, organic!" Freezeman said.

"Come on. Crack a smile! Be happy." Lacy said.

"Smile? Happy? Both are useless concepts for this objective." Freezeman said.

"Useless? But its fun." Lacy said.

"Fun? That is also a useless concept for the objective." Freezeman said.

"You robots are just so hollow. How about I help with that?" Lacy said giving Freezeman a swift kick to the head but finding her leg froze on impact. "What the?"

"So you've noticed. It is a new ability granted by my master. Impact Freeze. If physical attacks hit me, the body part that hits me...freezes." Freezeman said.

"So thats it. I cant hit you physically. So…" Lacy said breaking the ice off. "Maybe I just use my element as an...no that's wont work."

"Your rubber abilities are useless girl." Freezeman said approached before his eyes flashed. "It appears I have been ordered to return. The pink haired one has stopped our advance."

"What? You're giving up?" Lacy asked.

"No. It is a return. The ship has been protected and our tower is deactivated." Freezeman said as he slowly walked off. "You have the chance to live another day."

Lacy just looked at him with sadness as the RTTP started up. "I know I'll see you again."

When time restarted, Lacy looked depressed as she looked out the window with a sad look on her face.

"Something wrong?" Hope asked.

"Hope, is it wrong to make someone smile and cheer up even if they have no heart and are a robot?" Lacy asked.

Hope thought about it.

"Its not wrong. If this is about freezeman… hes actually cracked a smile and shown emotion." Hope said. "When I told him his comrades were alive, he was happy they were still living."

"Well, I wanna make him smile on my own." Lacy said. "I want special permission. If we see him again in the real world...I wanna be the one to fight him."

"Granted. I've held people back long enough." Hope said. "Speaking of witch… i think its time I let you in on a techique that Luffy uses."

"What do you mean?" Lacy asked.

"Have you ever been able to access...Gear 2nd yet?" Hope asked.

"No." Lacy said. "Its not really something for acrobatics so I never have bothered to learn it."

"Figures. But you need something to counter his ice." Hope said. "And I believe you can do it."

"All right. You got it. Everyday after school and classes, I'm gonna head to the forest to focus my power. I'm making this promise right now...I'll make Freeze Man smile!" Lacy said. 


	14. Lost at Sea

Ulrich and Odd walked together before seeing Aelita exit a class room.

"Hey Aelita, seen Einstein lately?" Odd asked.

"No, I havent seen him all day." Aelita said.

"Speak of the devil, here he comes." Ulrich said as Jeremie ran to them.

"Let me guess...you fell asleep at your keyboard again, right?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah? How'd you know? Those mind powers?" Jeremie asked.

"Your keyboard is imprinted on your forehead." Sunset said.

"Oh, that." Jeremie said. "I was working on another way to bring willam back…"

"Hey, Ulrich. Look whos on you again." Lemon said seeing none other than Hiroki approaching him.

"I got this." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, you're a hit with girls right?" Hiroki asked.

"Depends on the girl." Ulrich said.

"My sister for one." Hiroki said.

"Uh...look, Yumi and I are just good friends." Ulrich said.

"Surrrre.. Keep telling yourself that, buddy." Rainbow said.

"Its true! And shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Ulrich asked.

"Nah. I got time to listen in on your little man to man talk." Rainbow smirked.

"Look. The thing is...I have a crush on Milly." Hiroki said.

"The journalist girl? Wow. Look, if you wanna impress her, go find her a bit of news, a big scoop." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. Big scoop." Hiroki said. "Thanks." he said running off.

"Wow, thanks." Ulrich said.

"Any time. Not that i know how to pick up boys…" Rainbow said.

"Keep tellin yourself that." Ulrich said.

"Hey, its only good when I say it." Rainbow said. "But uh… dont you think he had a really nasty idea?"

"Like what?" Ulrich asked.

"I dunno, say… his sisters Diary?" Rainbow said.

"Please. He might be a pest but even he wouldn't go that far." Ulrich said.

Inside the cafeteria, the group was talking as Twilight and Indigo sat together.

"Okay. Any word on the fossils yet?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing yet. Its hard to find some good animal rumors in this school." Indigo said.

"Yeah. I asked the newspaper and I get stuck in a 2 hour long interview." Twilight said.

"Well, I know a place we could try." Indigo said holding some fishing rods. "I was doing some research and it turns out we can find a pokemon called Omastar under the ocean floor and they stay close to shore. So, how about a little fishing? We don't have classes this afternoon."

"Sure thing." Twilight said. "I've actually gotten pretty good at it while we were relaxing in Alola after the whole core thing. Have some of my caught ocean dwelling pokemon in the ocean room of the ship."

"We have an ocean room?" Indigo asked.

"We have a lot of new rooms thank to that reward you scored from the IP." Twilight said. "Now the pokemon you and I catch can live in them when not being used."

"Yeah, for got all about that." Indigo said. "So, what do we know about Omastar?"

"It evolved from Omanyte when restored from the fossils Chopper found. Its been around in the ocean floor since ancient times." Twilight said. "Its a water and rock type."

"You can have it. I got Carracosta so no worries." Indigo said.

"Hmmm." Twilight said.

A little bit later…

The two of them were fishing by the shore as they saw the lyoko warriors running in with Rainbow as Yumi looked upset.

"What's with Yumi?" Indigo asked.

"Hiroki stole her diary and lost it on campus." Twilight said.

"What? That is low. No guy steals a girls diary." Indigo said.

"And when he thought he found it, all the pages were gone. Talk about a real sicko. Taking pages from a diary." Twilight said.

"Maybe someone took the pages and ripped them out." Indigo said.

"Yeah. A sicko who likes going through someone's privacy." Twilight said. "Oh! I caught something! I got…." Twilight said before looking disappointed. "A boot. Why do people always lose boots in the water?"

"Dont ask me. Maybe we can use something to help us get this thing better." Indigo said.

"Like bait?" Twilight asked. "Well yeah, I guess that could work. Omastar seems to be a relative to a starfish so we should use barnacles."

"Sounds like a plan. But uh… do we have any?" Indigo asked.

"I recently scraped some off of the Sunny." Twilight said showing a bucket of them.

"Perfect." Indigo said as they put them on their fishing rods and cast. Twilights rod then shook.

"Better not be another boot." Twilight said reeling it in as out of it flew a starfish like creature in a shell. "Gotcha!" she said tossing a Dive Ball as it shook then dinged. "And caught."

"Nice." Indigo said. "Now, hopefully, the others havent tried to launch the skid without us."

"I saw Rainbow with them so its probably already launched. Besides it only has room for one extra." Twilight said. "But don't worry. She's probably fine."

In the Digital Sea…

"I am far from fine." Rainbow said as she sailed through the sea with a Konger after her. "Eat missile, fish boy!" She launched a torpedo at the Konger and blew it up right off the bat. "Yes!"

"SOmeones having fun." Ulrich said. "And there torpedoes."

"Missiles, torpedoes, all I need to know is that they make enemies go kaboom." Rainbow said.

"Whatever. We're meeting back at the Skid." Ulrich said.

"Roger." Rainbow said as they all reconvened. All but one. "Huh? Is Yumi still fighting?"

"Maybe, or.." Ulrich said.

"Not good. She's...lost at sea." Jeremie said.

"What? We have to find her!" Rainbow said.

"That's gonna be impossible. The sonar is down and without the sonar we won't be able to locate her. We don't have much choice. Return to the lab and I'll try and repair it." Jeremie said.

"But she could be fishfood by the time we fix it. No pun intended." Rainbow said.

"All right. We'll search for a few minutes, then its back to the dock." Jeremie said.

"Booyah!" Rainbow said detaching as she rocketed off. In a matter of a minutes, she found Yumi, and also another Nav Skid with eerie designs and a familiar face inside it.

"What? Willam? How did he get his hands on this stuff?" Rainbow said. "But I can't focus on that now. I need to keep him away from Yumi." she said opening firing at William as he evaded.

"Thanks Rainbow, thought i was a goner." Yumi said.

"No prob. Never leave someone hangin in my book." Rainbow said. "Now let's head on home. We'll get ya a good book and some coco." she said as the two sailed off.

Later…

"So, Yumi and Hiroki are cool?" Indigo asked.

"Yep. Apparently Yumi found the pages on her bed when she got home. All is well between them." Twilight said.

"Great. Family is always important, ya know?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah." Twilight said. "Lacys on Freezeman and Damien on Shademan. But theres one more I know that has to be back. Cosmoman."

"That robot Bass destroyed? The one who stole our friends away? He can shut down abilities easily. Its gonna be hard for any of us to go against that guy." Indigo said.

"Yeah, anything the disc attaches to is immediately brought down. But It only works on skin contact. If one of us happened to be robotic with a protection against it…" Twilight said.

"Yeah. I think I remember Bass saying Cosmoman tried to use it on him but it didn't work. So it doesn't affect anything robotic. But that alone might not cut it. We'd need something that would explode if he hit it." Indigo said.

"Hi guys." Viola said walking by with her shirt ripped. "Don't mind me. I tripped on my way out of the ice cream parlor." she said as firetrucks were heard moving past to said place.

"Hello other helper." Indigo said to herself and Twilight.

"Yeah. Viola would definitely be able to hold her own against him, but for how long is unsure." Twilight said. "But when he is discovered, won't that be an interesting fight."

"Implying that noting gets destroyed. And what happened to that protective skin?" Indigo asked.

"Oh that. I lost it in my room so I've been walking without it." Viola said.

"Oh no… just how many accidental trips did you have?" Twilight asked.

"Counting that….6. Wait, 7! Forgot about the drycleaners." Viola chuckled as she headed inside.

"Well, this makes things really interesting at least." Indigo said.

"Yeah. Now we just have to know a strategy for who to send with Viola to fight our last general." Twilight said. 


	15. Lab Rat

"So, today's finally the day?" Damien asked.

"Yes. After some work, I think we're ready to go and take out the super computer for the forest sector replica." Jeremie said.

"But we generally have no idea where it is. Who knows where that new materialization will take you?" Twilight said.

"Nope. But I want some experience. Cause I have a feeling those three robots are each guarding some super computer. And this way, I can have practice to deal with that monster." Damien said.

"You and Lacy are going after Shade Man and Freeze Man for entirely different reasons. We havent even seen Cosmo Man yet though. What's his game if hes not gonna take action?" Hope wondered.

"Hmm. Its most likely sit and wait. He's a strategist. He quickly identified who would be where and wasted no effort in dispatching them with ease. But without Clockman by his side, he won't do the separation thing he did last time." Sunset said.

"He'll have to take us out then. I bet he already knows were headed to the Forest Replicka." Jeremie said. "No way around it, we'll just head for it and see whos there."

"While you do that, weve got a line on another ancient specimen." Indigo said slapping newspapers down.

"Giant dinosaur sighted in multiple areas, rumored to be native to t-rex, but twice the size of its structure." Aelita read.

"It's a Tyrantrum, isnt it?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. A massive dragon rock type t rex from the Kalos region. It only hunts during the day so we need to hurry after classes get out." Twilight said.

"If only we;d knew a Jaw Fossil was in there in the first place. I mean, h-have you really seen, the pokedex entires on this thing?" Indigo asked.

"Bzzt! Tyrantrum, the Despot Pokemon and the evolved form of Tyrunt. Thanks to its gargantuan jaws, which could shred thick metal plates as if they were paper, it was invincible in the ancient world it once inhabited." R-dex said.

"Oh… that is really bad." Lacy said.

"But you guys can handle it right?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Jangmo-o is ready for a good dragon battle." Twilight said.

"Tyrantrum's a dragon type, so Im going with Crabominable." Indigo said.

Crashing was then heard outside campus.

"Aaaaah! A giant T-rex!" a student shouted outside.

"Guess that's our cue." Twilight said.

Everyone ran outside and saw Tyrantrum, a dino twice the size of a t-rex, with brown scales, a spiked frill, and a massive jaw lined with razor teeth as it gave off a roar people would swear was from Jurassic Park or Jurassic World.

"If I wasnt so shocked… I would say seeing a pokemon equivalent to the Tyrannosaurus...would be pretty sick." Odd said.

"Indigo. We gotta do this right! Go, Jangmo-o!"" Twilight shouted as he small dragon came out with a roar.

"Crabominable!" Indigo said as the giant woolly crab came out.

Tyrantrum looked and charged, its Jaw wide open.

"It doesnt take a genius to know its starting with Crunch!" Indigo said.

"Jangmo-o! Counter with Focus Blast!" Twilight said said as Jangmo-o launched a ball of fighting energy into its mouth as Tyrantrum fell back. It shook its head and roared.

"Uh oh, i think you just made it mad!" Lacy said.

Tyrantrum opened its mouth again, charging a blast before firing it in the shape of a dragon.

"Dragon Rage? Are you freakin kidding me?! RUN!" Hope said as the students and some of the group ran.

"This isn't good. Looks like we're getting the chance to try it out, buddy." Twilight said.

"Try it out?" Indigo said as Twilight touched her z ring and made a chomping motion with her hands.

"Let's do it right! Devastating Drake!" Twilight shouted.

Jangmo-o then fired a ball of purple fire that then took on the form of a dragon as it soared all over the air before making contact with Tyrantrum resulting in a huge explosion.

"Holy crap!" Soul said.

Tyrantrum was damaged alot, but still standing.

"Wow, took the hit to the end. Bet he hasnt had a fight like this in years." Indigo said. "But we're gonna wrap it up." Indigo said as Crabominable moved quickly. "Use Ice Punch!"

It pulled a claw back before uppercutting Tyrantrum, sending it crashing to the ground.

"You're mine now!" Indigo said hurling a ball at it as it went inside with the ball shaking. It then gave a click soon after.

"Well, there we have it. Its been caught." Twilight said.

"Oh yeah. Got another one!" Indigo said in victory.

"Well, that was eventful." Jeremie said.

"Not as eventful as a certain someone forgetting Yumi's birthday the day before." Hope said as Ulrich realized.

"What? Ah, no wonder she's mad at me. She's not gonna talk to me for weeks." Ulrich said.

"Not unless you get a good gift to make up for it." Odd said.

"Ooh! We could help you make a gift." Pinkie said.

"That won't work. Thanks to some prank, Jim stuck me with 4 hours of detention." Ulrich said.

"Hey, no worries. I'll pick her up something. I need to get some things for Kiwi anyway." Odd said. "Besides, I owe you one. The guy who threw that flounder at Jim...hehehe...that was me."

"What? And you let me take the blame?" Ulrich said.

"I would have confessed, but I was too busy laughing. I swear." Odd said nervously laughing.

"Okay, what did you do this time?" Rainbow asked.

"He threw a fish at Jim. A flounder to be exact." Vector said.

"Ouch. Well, lets hope whatever odd gets for you isnt something related to Kiwi's benefit." Hope said.

"Then allow me to go with on his errands." Rarity said. "If anyone knows their way around gifts to mend situations its-"

"He already left." Applejack said.

"Poo. The boy is quick on his feet." Rarity said.

That night at the factory, the warriors with Damien arrived at the factory that night with Odd holding a gift.

"You got it. Good. What is it?" Ulrich said.

"Its a surprise." Odd said.

They went down the ropes until they heard clanking noises on the roof.

"You cant hide from us…' that easy!" Damien siad kicking a pipe up to the roof and hit something which turned out to be an ordinary bat. "Oops. Sorry."

It hissed at Damien before flying off.

"Shade Man's really putting you on edge." Ulrich said.

"Yeah. I just wanna beat in his vampire face." Damien said.

The group soon departed down into Sector 5 and into the Skid, sailing through the sea and entering the replica.

"Jeremie, I've located a way tower." Aelita said.

"Good. You should be able to anchor yourselves to it." Jeremie said.

By placing themselves near the tower, an activation of red beams coming to and from the skid and tower linked them to each other.

"And energize." Jeremie said as Aelita, Odd and Damien vanished.

"Hey, what gives?" Ulrich asked.

"I only sent those three cause we need people to guard the skid so it doesn't get damaged." Jeremie said.

"You sure that was a good idea? Yumi's still mad at Ulrich about her birthday." Hope said. "Ah never mind. Guys, you alive? Noting disoriented?"

"We're cool Hope. We're in our Lyoko forms, but alive. From the looks of things, we're in the jungles of the Amazon, in South America." Damien said.

"More lick specters of yoursleves. Its just like how those bracelets work." Jerime said. "But you need to hurry. The process only lasts so long. I'd say youve got…"

"Just don't worry about the time and go." Hope said.

In the jungle, the three saw a large facility nearby and quickly entered it. Walking inside, they saw spider specimens and scientists working. Damien noticed they had bite marks on their necks.

"Shade Man. He's been here." Damien said.

"More like still is. I'm picking up his signal in the lab." Jeremie said.

"But I bet his plan here is to cyberize those large spiders." Damien said. "Looks like he's picked up some of big bros old plans from his earlier stages."

"You need to find the super computer and shut it down. And if you see shade man, don't waste time. I was trying to tell you the material ization only-" Jeremie began.

"Jeremie?" Damien asked.

"I'm sorry. But your call has been disconnected." a voice said as they saw Shade Man holding the transmitter. "I knew it was only a matter of time before someone found this place."

"So you restarted one of Flux's earlier cyber forming plans here." Aelita said.

"Gotta say, real original with the spiders." Odd said sarcastically. "Why didnt you just go with that big ego and just cyberize bats first?"

"Jungle spiders are one of the most deadliest creatures on the planet. Cyberizing them was the most reasonable move. Especially when you want to let them loose on a city or two." Shademan said.

"Were not letting that happen. Were shutting the Supercomputer down. By forcing our way through, if we have to." Aelita said summoning two Energy Fields. Odd also aimed his Laser Arrows and Damien armed a corrosion arrow.

"Oh how frightening." Shademan said sarcastically. "In case you forget, I am the one who controls the facility. Like this." he said pressing a button as the spiders were released from their glass cage.

(Cue- OMM OST 06 - Clashing Egos)

Damien knocked a spidr to shade man, who ripped it in half.

"Oh its on, bat face!" Daimien said charging right at him as he was blocking with ease.

"I admit, I got cocky the last time we fought because you were a child. But I can assure you, I will not make the same mistake!" Shademan said easily blocking and countering.

Aileta flipped over one spider and armed her hands in two directions.

"Energy feld!" she said firing at a spider and destroying it, also hitting shade man with the other, not prepared for a secod attack as Damien punched him in the face, sending him flying into another room as the three followed and saw a machine surrounded by an energy shield.

"Thats it! That's the super computer!" Aelita said.

Before they even got close, the spiders surrounded them quickly as Shademan stood on the ceiling. "I'm sorry. But you were close."

Before they attacked, they saw a scarf like object moving around in the room before grabbing the spiders coursing a familiar energy through them.

"No. She's back again." Shade Man hissed.

"Hamon? But how?" Aelita said as the scarf was pulled back.

"Quite expensive, actually." a woman said putting it back on. "It was weaved using the yarn of the Satiporoja beetle. They conduct it rather well."

"Joseph told us about you." Damien said. "The courier of the Super Aja and Joseph and Caesars teacher...Lisa Lisa!"

"And she's been attacking this facility ever since she came here looking for those Pillar Men. But she only sticks with the spiders since her hamon doesn't work on metallic objects and metallic beings." Shade Man said.

"So that's why she never showed up." Damien said before seeing him and the other two glitching. "What's going on?"

"Hehehe. Looks like I was right to confront you. I was distracting you to buy time for William and the rest of the monsters to attack your Skid." Shade Man said.

"So that punch I gave you…" Damien said.

"Didn't even hurt. But it gave me an excuse to lure you in. Wait and the prey will walk into the web. Just like the spider itself." Shademan said.

Odd just aimed his Arrow Launcher at a target. "Laser A-" he began before the three faded.

"No!" Lisa Lisa said. "You set all of this up!"

"Hehehe. Actually, it was a dear comrade who suggested all of this. But the real question is...how you plan to escape." Shademan said as the spiders and scientists were surrounding her.

"Guess I'll just have to go through." Lisa Lisa smirked.

Back with the group in the factory…

"I bet it was COsmo man who set us up. But At least when we return, well have Lisa Lisa there. Shes pretty dang good, Joseph." Odd said.

"I know. But she is a task master as well." Joseph said.

"We'll have to try again some other day. Then, I'll be able to deal with Shade Man one on one with no tricks." Damien said.

"Yeah. Heres hoping though, that Cosmo Man wont expect us to go back." Hope said. 


	16. Bragging Rights

"And so, I made a bet with odd after he talked down to Jim in class to see if he can go without bragging for a whole day with the prize being a week of desserts." Ulrich said.

"Nice. And you're prepared to head back to the jungle tonight?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. And I think Damien is too." Ulrich said pointing out the window as Damien was doing some pull ups on the tree branch. "Hes serious about this. Though I get why."

"Damien thought Shade Man was a friend when they were still on the old evil ship, but now he's angry cause now he knows ShadeMan just used him for his own gains." Soul said.

"Now he wants revenge. Funny how this can work out." hope said. "Speaking of wich… you want one?"

"One what?" Ulrich asked.

"You know, a pokemon partner, like Yumi has Blaziken." Hope asked.

"I'm cool where I am right now." Ulrich said.

"Really? If you say so, I was trying to help Twilight by searching where this guy might be." Hope said.

It was a brown humanoid beetle with Sickle like blades on its arms.

"Kabutops. The other water rock type that comes from Kanto." Twilight said.

"It was sighted near the river so we're gonna ambush it while its training." Indigo said.

"Good luck. You're gonna need it." Rainbow said as the two ran off.

Near the river, they spied on Kabutops as it waited by the river with its sickles raised.

"Looks like its fishing right now. We might be able to catch it without a single fight." Twilight aid.

"Yeah. I gotta agree there." Indigo smiled as they snuck up behind it. It then raised its sickle startling them for a minute before seeing it had pierced a fish and was eating it.

"Hmm. It appears Kabutops is a predator that likes to hunt for its food." Twilight said.

"Yeah, but that startled me. I dont think its up for a fight though." Indigo said.

"Its hunting by fishing right now. I'll just toss a net ball and end it quick." Twilight said.

Twilight acted cautiously like a cat as she hurled the ball at Kabutops, getting it from behind as the ball shook and shook before it dinged. "Wow. That was easier than I thought."

In the spider lab…

"Find that Woman!" Shademan said as the Scientists and Spiders scrambled around. "Curse her, smashing the shield generator on her way out. I want that woman back here so i can kill her myself!"

Ulrich and Yumi teleported into another area as Lisa Lisa arrived and saw them with Damien.

"Back already, Poison Boy? I assume these two are on your side." Lisa Lisa asked.

"Yeah. Where's Shademan?" Damien asked.

"He's searching the facility for me but he should still be inside the building." Lisa Lisa said.

"Okay. Ulrich, Yumi, you two go and deal with the super computer. I'm gonna hunt down a vampire." Damien said as he ran down a hallway.

"The boy best be careful. The beast is no joke." Lisa Lisa said.

Damien ran down the halls and turned into a nearby room where the spiders used to be held. "Shade Man! Where are you?" Damien demanded.

"Well, well, well. My former partner in crime has come crawling back." Shade Man's voice echoed. "Shouldn't you be wallowing in shame?"

"I was training! Why dondt you come out here?" Damien said.

"Poor boy. It appears that idiot Hope's ideals are starting to rub off on you. But don't worry...I can make sure to fix that." Shade Man said. "Shade Hand."

A large hand then came from the shadows and scratched Damien on his face before it vanished.

"I think I'll make you my servant. But before I do so, I'll have to break you first, one bone at a time." Shade Man said.

"Damn. He's using the darkness as cover. I shouldn't be surprised. He was designed to camouflage in dark areas and then attack when a person's guard is down. He's got the advantage." Damien thought before another scratch got him.

Damien growled as he ran out of the room in a hurry. "If we're not in the same room, he can't…" he thought before feeling a claw scratch up his arm. "What? This is impossible. Where could he be…." Damien thought. "He's in my shadow!"

"Quite observant. Yes. I hid inside of your shadow the moment you walked into the room. You can't run from me now cause I'll be following after." Shademan said as his voice echoed.

"I cant let him psyche me. I have to figure out how to expose him." Damien said before the claw got his legs making him crash.

"Hahahaha! What's the matter? I thought you were training to deal with me? I thought Hope was making you stronger? All I see is the same snot nosed little brother of that pathetic creator of mine." Shade Man said walking out of his shadow and stomping on Damien's legs and pinning down his arms. "I shall enjoy this. Cause after I kill you, I'm heading back to France to kill Hope. I wonder how he'll take it when he learns that his little friend got killed."

"Shut up!" Damien shouted.

"Its futile to resist. So, do you have any last words before I finish things." Shademan asked.

"Yeah….IMPROVISE!" Damien shouted as he fired an arrow that scratched Shade Man's face, allowing Damien to run in pain as Shade Man growled.

"You miserable brat!" Shade Man shouted.

"I managed to scratch him, but its not enough to finish him. I gotta regroup." Damien through.

"You can't run from me, you rotten child! I know every inch of this facility. There's nowhere you can run!" Shademan shouted.

"What can I do? How can I fight some thing that can follow me around?" Damien asked. "Wait...:"

"The key to using Cobra's power lies in the thoughts of the mind. He can hear stuff no one can." he remembered Flux telling him.

"Wow. Really? That's so cool!" Damien said.

"Yeah. But it only works when the opponent is thinking. If there's no thought, it won't work." Flux said.

"He's right. I never thought I would be thanking my brother for that lesson. I just need to focus." Damien said.

He shut his eyes as he listened closely.

"Rotten boy. I can smell him around the corner. I'll hide in the darkness above him and then I'll slit his throat." Shade Man thought.

"He's gonna attack me from above. That works." Damien said.

He waited there for a moment before seeing a small claw. He rolled out of the way before hitting Shademan's claw with a corrosion arrow.

"Gaaahaaayeooow!" Shademan screamed in pain.

"I got his left claw." Damien said.

The corrosion was spreading over his claw and part of his arm as Shademan grasped it.

"Corrosion Arrow!" Damien shouted hitting the other claw.

"Gaaahahaaahahaaaaa!" Shademans screamed again.

"Sorry Joseph…" Damien said. "Heres the very next thing thats comin out of your mouth… 'how could a simple kid like you…. Beat me?' Now!" Damien said.

"H-how could a simple kid like you…..not see this coming?" Shade Man said taking in breath.

"Oh no. Noise Crush." Damien said.

"WHHHEEEEE!" Shade Man screeched as it could be heard throughout the facility.

"Argh! My ears! I…" Ulrich said.

"Would you keep it down?" Yumi asked.

Shade Man screeched before Damien hit him in the leg with an arrow.

"What? But how did you…" Shade Man said.

"I had a feeling you might try that again." Damien said pulling out earplugs.

"The clever...he grabbed some paper from that office and put them in his ears without me noticing." Shademan thought.

"Corrosion Arrow!" Damien said shooting the other leg. "The next one will be your main processor."

Shademan then ripped off his own arm which distracted Damien long enough for him to run.

"Damien, you lost him." Hope said on the comm.

"It won't matter. The corrosion I shot him with will course through him before he can even leave this jungle." Damien said. "I won. And without his arm, he can't fly."

"Good thinkin. Now pull back. Odd is about to destroy the replica." Hope said.

In the halls, Shademan limped as he held his empty socket.

"I can't...I can't die. Not again. I've come so far. I need to make it to the computer. I can salvage parts to repair my functions. I will live through this. I will recreate Nebula and rule these worlds." Shademan thought as he entered the code. But as he entered, he was stunned to see Odd aiming an arrow at the computer.

"Goodnight, sucka!" Odd said. "Laser Arrow!"

An arrow was fired and pierced through the comupter, shutting it down all at once.

"No! What have you done?" Shade Man said in terror as he ran towards it. "I cannot die here. I don't wanna die again." he said before it exploded and Shademan screamed. "Hahahaha! It doesn't matter how many times I have to come back….I will end you all!" he shouted before his body was reduced to a rusted husk as it quickly fell apart before Odd's eyes.

"I think you need a reality check, buddy. Cuz… last time i checked...vampires are supposed to be undead." Odd said.

"Looks like we killed two birds with one stone. The replica is now gone and so is ShadeMan." Jeremie said.

"I bet Odd's gonna be bragging about this." Damien said. "Weeks desert, here you come, Ulrich."

"Phew. He's gone again. But for how long even I don't know." Hope said.

"Dont worry, well all be ready for him." Jerimen said. "Here, and in the future." 


	17. Dog Day Afternoon

In the Gym locker rooms, Odd was putting on his shoes, but no socks were on his feet.

"Were doing track today, and youre going commando?" Hope asked.

"Not my fault. I can't find my socks. And FYI, commando is only when you go without underwear." Odd said.

"Heh. Its funny because he gave it a new meaning for you, Odd." Ulrich said.

Just then, Kiwi came in with a pair of socks in his mouth.

"Oh, he's good." Hope said. "Odd, how good do you train that dog?"

"I don't train him. He trains himself." Odd said. "Besides, I'd never do stuff like that with my little diggidy dog."

"Odd doesnt let Kiwi on the ship, does he?" Hope whispered to the group.

"No. After the events that transpired the first time, Kiwi was sent to live with Odd's sisters." Twilight said.

Outside on the track, Yumi was up for running, but so was the William clone, and he barely moved a muscle.

"Willam, uh… youre supposed to run, move already!" Rainbow said. "You're really lost."

"I'm not lost. We're at the track, aren't we?" William asked.

"Ugh!" Rainbow said as the others approached. "Cant you do something about his stupidity? Sissis getting suspicious."

"I told you, his stupidity was something unexpected. I can't do anything about it without taking apart everything." Jeremie said.

"No worries, I got this." Hope said.

"I swear, you really need to go see the nurse…" Sissi said.

"Oh, hes fine. Hes just has it made." hope said dragging Yumi over to willam. "He was too focused on Yumi running."

"Uh...yeah." Yumi said. "Because we….recently started dating and they do say that love is like being drunk."

"You see? Its nothing to worry about. Just a minor dating problem and…" Hope said as the others were running and a smaller dino saur with a blue cranium and black skin dashed for them. "...oh my god a Rampardos is charging!" he said fastly.

"A what?" Sissi said before seeing Rampardos charging at full speed, head lowers. "Aaaaah!" she screamed as she ran and hid behind a building. "What the heck is that thing?"

"A Rampardos. But they're suppose to be extinct." Rotom said.

"It likes to charge. Is its skull thick?" Sissi said.

"Well it isnt called The Headbutt Pokemon for no reason." R-dex said floating beside them. "The result of repeated headbutts is a skull grown thick and hard. However, its brain has shrunk in size compared with Cranidos's."

"Who the heck is this?" Sissi said.

"The Rotom Pokedex. The Rotomdex!" Rdex said.

"A fellow rotom?" Rotom said coming out.

"Well I'll be. Another of my kind!" Rdex said.

"Whoa. Looking cool, guy. A nice smooth frame and a compact body." Rotom said.

"Oh stop." Rdex said.

"Can you just transform me already?" Sissi said.

"Huh? OH, Motor time, gotcha!" Rotom said as it went into Sissi making the armor appeared.

"Motor is on the scene!" Sissi said.

"Whoa! You are so cool. I never knew we could do that much!" Rdex said.

Motor appeared on the scene.

"Never fear, the hero of paris is…. OOOF!" Motor said cut off by a Zen Headbut from Rampardos square in the chest armor smashing into a wall.

"Ow...even with the armor, that hurt!" Sissi said inside.

"Zen Headbutt is a psychic type move that packs a punch and can sometimes make the target flinch." Rotom said.

Twilight and indigo skidded infront of Motor's place in the wall.

"With all due respect moter… we got this." Indigo said.

"Rampardos is Rock type. I can handle it with my friend! Go, Pyukumuku!" Twilight shouted as a small black creature with pink spines came out.

"I cant even prononce that. Wait a second, inst that the cool thing that can bulge its guts out?" Indigo said.

"Eeeew!" Motor said.

Pyukumuku looked at them before out came a gooey white hand making a peace sign to them.

"What the heck is that thing?" Yumi said.

"Allow me to explain. Pyukumuku, the Sea Cucumber Pokemon. It lives in shallow seas, such as areas near a beach. It can eject its internal organs, which it uses to engulf its prey or battle enemies." Rdex said.

"So it uses its guts to attack? That's gross and Awerosme at the same time!" Indigo said.

Rampardos then charged at Pyukumuku.

"Pyukumuku, Counter!" Twilight said as Rampardos his but it attack power was reflected back at it, causing massive damage.

"Whoa. Strong for a little guy." Odd said.

Pyukumuku then showed a v sign meaning victory.

"Sorry. My little friends got the habit of showing hand signs for its emotions." Twilight said.

Indigo used a ball to catch it. By that time, Motor disappeared.

At Lunch…

"Really? You want to try and Virtualize Kiwi?" Hope asked.

"Think about it. He could sniff out monsters and maybe even William. He'll be a super star on Lyoko." Odd said.

"Yeah, but hes also cowardly. Even a Kankerlat could give him a fright." Jeremie said.

"Oh, like you would know since that time you went to lyoko?" Odd said.

"Igor and Margaret got me into the Velvet Room first!" Jeremie said.

"Anyway… Its a good idea to upgrade the tower of William's copy with Aeilta. Odds going. And dont try anything sneaky like Bringing Kiwi in. I know youre gonna do it, I can hear you." Damien said.

"Curse you and that inheritance of super hearing!" Odd said.

"Wow. That hearings really improved." Hope said.

"Thank big bro. If he hadn't told me about Cobra's hearing back then, I wouldn't be alive right now." Damien said. "Speaking of, you should really stop stealing cookies off Titanica's tray."

'What?" Titanica said looking at Hope.

"Curse you Amadeus flux…" Hope said.

He was punched out the window and into a tree. "Oh god, my back!"

"Serves you right, cookie thief!" Titanica said.

"Its just some cookies, you didnt have to go full power." Maka said.

"I love sweets. That's all I have to say." Titanica said.

"I stand corrected." Jeremie said.

Later….

Hope was hearing a lot of roumors around teh school concerning odd. For one, he sniffed and dug up Jims lost watch. Then he heard a scream.

He ran to Jeremies dorm and saw some of the girls cover their eyes.

"What the hell?" Hope said.

"Odd's flashing us!" Rarity said.

"Actually, I think I might be growing a tail." Odd said.

"Oh no…" Hope said. "You did it any way even though Damien ratted you out?"

"I couldn't help it. I thought it might be fun." Odd said.

"Well, now thanks to the scanner, Odd and Kiwi fused. His human self is still dominant right now…" Jeremie said looking at Odd on all fours. "But the dog side is quickly taking over."

"Is there a way we can fix Odd and separate him from Kiwi? We can't leave him like this." Weiss said.

"Yes. Get him back to the scanners." Jeremie said.

As they ran to the factory, they soon saw a biker gang sitting comfy in front of it.

"Who are those guys?" Applejack asked.

"I forgot the factory gets used as a motorcycle track sometimes." Soul said.

"You wanna handle this, brainiac?" Ulrich asked.

"Scuse me." a voice said as walking past them was Zexi who approached the bikers.

"What do you want?" the leader asked.

"Nothin. Just came to say that your bikes suck and you guys are nothin but losers who failed school and only get a thrill from picking on the little guy." Zexi said nonchalantly.

The bikers looked shocked and angry by what he just said.

"That kid is dead meat." Fuyuhiko said.

"Uh… kid? You might wanna…" Hope said.

"Hope the Victor right? Leader of the Hope Squadron and number 2 to Jexi?" Zexi asked.

"How did you…?" Hope said.

"Lets just say ive got a bit of a gift from your buddy and from you. But mainly…" Zexi said as his fist glowed as he uppercutted the leader sending him into the ocean. "Im the guy who's gonna surpass both of you."

"Wow." Hope said. "I can see someone actually Got Jexis power. Explains your name. But..youre arent gonna fight us one day, right?"

"Maybe. Future is a mysterious thing. But got one thing wrong. I didn't get his power, I inherited it." Zexi said. "Now, do you…"

THe bikers were already gone.

"Man. This was my only free time. Ah well." Zexi said lying down on the ground as he fell right asleep.

"And, see ya." Hope said.

Odd was sent to the Mountain Sector as Jeremie worked on separation, but then a Tower activated. With Yumi dealing with Sissi and Rotom tailing her and william, Ulrich, Aelita and Applejack were busy going to deactivate a tower.

Applejack landed on Lyoko which a loud thud, dressed in a tron like suit with her colors and mark.

Aelita and Ulrich were shocked by the tremor.

"Heh, sorry. This whole thing must've beefed up m' super strength! I feel pretty powerful and pumped!" Applejack said.

"Better get ready, here comes double trouble." Ulrich said.

Freezeman and William were at the tower, William riding a tarantula.

"Freeze." Freezeman said as the ice quickly traveled across the floor, freezing the Overbike solid.

"Cold as ever." Ulrich said. "Lacy told us if we touch him, were subjected to a deep freeze."

"I have an idea to hit him without hitting him, so to speak. Step back." Applejack said leaping into the air. "Super Stomp!"

SHe slammed her foot into the ice hard, so hard that it cracked and knocked Freezeman nowhere as he stood still.

"Earthquakes are futile due to my internal gyroscope." Freezeman said.

"Well, I'm outta ideas." Applejack said.

"I'll try to hit him with a long ranged attack." Aelita said. "Energy Feild!"

She launched her energy attack at Freezeman, only for an ice wall to block it.

"Look. We can't waste time fightin him. Its clear its his home turf. So I'll try and buy ya time Aelita." Applejack said as Aelita and Ulrich ran.

"Sacrificing for associates. Does not make sense." Freezeman said.

"You sir, really need to get some more dopamine in yer brain." Applejack said. She hooked Freezeman across the chest, hitting him, but also freezing her arm.

"Inadequate…" Freezeman started.

"Doesnt matter!" Applejack said gripping her frozen arm and pulled a lariat on Freezeman, him not moving as all as her arm froze.

"Why do you keep trying? You must know already that if you continue, the ice will freeze your entire body." Freezeman said.

"You may not think i have a chance, but with my Element, I can say theres always a possibility for help and a chance to turn it around. Like Shadow Man did when he was fightin Black Star, from what I heard." Applejack said.

"Who is...Shadow Man?" Freezeman asked.

"Uh, your comrade? Your friend? Former member of Gospel?" Applejack said.

"What is...Gospel?" Freezeman asked.

Hope was listening from outside. "Its like he….oh my god. Applejack, get away from him right now!" Hope shouted.

"Huh? What are you-" Applejack said before Freezeman pierced her with an icicle.

"The words you spoke do not hold any meaning to existing memory. I am Freezeman. I am alone and am always alone. I only need to serve Lord XANA." Freezeman said.

Applejack sputtered as she was devirtualized.

"Hes…. totally empty. Nothings left of any sort of connection to Gospel or its members." Maka said.

"Of course. XANA, the bastard. He erased Freezeman's memory of his friends and memories connected to them." Hope said.

"That does make a lot of sense. But, can he even be saved now?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Hope said sadly.

"If its all the same to you… next time we see him, Lacy's got this." Soul said.

Ulrich was also devirtualized, but Odd came to the rescue of Aelita and got her to the tower in time with him being devirtualized but being separated from Kiwi.

The next morning, with Hope and Lacy…

"So, thats it. His memories are gone, and hes like an emotionless stone golem." Hope said. "Everyone, Including myself, think you can still do it though."

"I don't care how lost he is. Perk yourself up and keep on trying to make them smile until you kick it. That's what the ringmaster always told me. I'm gonna meet him and make him smile." Lacy said.

"That's the spirit." Hope said.

"Besides, if he is lost that far, then he needs a good friend to bring him back out of it!" Lacy said. 'And I'm gonna be that friend."

"I love your spirit." Hope said. "And you know what? I think you may just be able to snap be back to making things up with Mary and Ricardo."

"You mean your friends from Metal Town?" Lacy asked.

"Mary's wheelchair bound, but she doesnt hate me. I'll visit her one day and make up. But Ricardo… *sigh*. He hates me and blames me for what happened, which I guess he has the right to." Hope said.

"That wasn't your fault. There was no way your could have known that gang war was gonna break out." Lacy said.

"Yeah. But I make things bad for them. But, I'll make things better for them...someday." Hope said.


	18. A Lack of Goodwill

(Opening- Bloody Stream: Coda)

"It's a question of reflexes, you gotta trust your instincts." Odd said in the cafeteria.

"To do what, exactly?" Hope asked.

"This." Odd said putting a meatball at one end of the fork. Banging on it, it went flying as he quickly caught it.

"Nice. But admire my Aelita like sixth sense." Aelita said using an orange. But when she hit the fork, it flew past her and it landed in Sissi's food, splattering it all over her.

"Who did that?" Sissi demanded as most of the group laughed.

"Now that's something I could have never done." Odd laughed.

"Dunbar! Haven't you heard that forks are meant to eat with not play with?" Jim said as they saw the William clone with an empty glass on his fork.

"Oh great… wait, is he supposed to be following by example?" Hope asked.

"Its not suppose to have evolutionary programming, it shouldn't be imitating Odd's little tricks." Jeremie said.

'Then how do you explain that?" Yukiko asked.

"That's the thing: I can't explain it. Unless…" Jeremie said.

"What?" Chie asked.

"Yesterday I downloaded a program into his software. Something to make him appear less stupid." Jeremie said.

"And imitating Odd is the best way?" Lacy asked.

"Keep your laughs to yourself. I may just have to delete the upgrade. The last thing we want is William Jr to start making waves." Jeremie said. "But to other news, with some improvements to the super scan, I've found a new replika."

"Well now, what are we standin around for?" Kanji asked. "Let's see if Cosmo Man's at this one and beat that strategist smirk of his face!"

"We still have classes. We'll do it tonight." Jeremie said.

But Milly and Tamiya overheard thier conversation. The last two people of news and they heard it. They were swiftly making their way to the library as classes went on.

In study hall, Jim was grilling the Willam clone, but it's stupidity was annoying so Vector, who was also in the room, grabbed the clone and tossed him out.

"I don't care how stupid he is, that is just incredibly annoying." Vector said to himself.

Seeing thier chance, Milly and Tamiya went to the clone as he returned to his room.

"Willam, were doing a report on school punishment. Do you think Jim, Vector and Franky throw their weight around too much?" Milly asked.

"Sure, all of their weight combined." Willam clone said.

"No, I mean if thier airheads, you get my drift?" Milly asked.

"Hmm. No. I don't feel a breeze." William clone said.

"Are you an idiot or something?" Tamiya asked.

"That's a little hard for me to explain." William clone said.

Meanwhile, the Skid surfaced in a Desert sector replica and Ulrich and Aelita were already sent in to find the real supercomputer running it, along with Viola who wanted to check it out. They were in an actual desert near an army base.

"Hmm. Judging by the area and the army base, I'd say we're in New Mexico." Viola said.

"How can you tell?" Ulrich asked.

"I've done a few desert shots before. I know my deserts." Viola said as they walked through the gate and into the base, unknowingly tripping a silent alarm as a shadowed figure was watching on the cameras.

"Hmm. What are the odds, that they would walk into my domain next? This definitely means Shademan failed to take them out." it said. "The last thing I need is to lose an important lab for XANA."

The group looked around the base for a bit.

"So, how's it looking over there?" Hope asked.

"Hmm. Looks like the base was used to manufacture chips for new weapons and computers." Aelita said.

"Not only that. Looks like they were trying to work on cybernetics, making humans into cyborgs, a way to cure people with movement disabilities." Viola said.

"A lot of these chambers were shut down." Aelita said accidental pressing a button, restoring power to one. "OH!"

"Dont worry about it. Chambers probably empty any way." Ulrich said. "Wherever it is…. Lets find the super computer behind all this and hopefully dont run into…"

"Were you about to say my name?" a voice asked as the three looked ahead. They saw a robot with gold plated armor with an out of this world appearance. "Its nice to finally meet the lyoko warriors face to face."

"So you're…" Ulrich said.

"Yes. I am the one who took over Nebula after LaserMan's death at the hands of Hope the Victor. I am a robot from Nebula. I am COSMO MAN!" he said.

"We never got to meet face to face, you're right. So we never fought you." Aelita said. "But why are you here? Dont tell me you want to use the cyber enhancements for…"

"Yes. An army of cybernetic soldiers to answer to my beck and call as well as XANA's. They'll take this world by storm. And with them, Nebula can be reborn." CosmoMan said. "But, you Dimensional Heroes and Shining Hope Squad keep getting in the way of this."

"Sorry to disappoint." Ulrich said reaching for his blades.

"Cosmo Ring!" Cosmo Man shouted tossing three of them onto Ulrich, Aelita and Viola. They clasped down on their arms.

"Urgh… that was almost too easy for us…" Ulrich said.

"I have you, and now, I'll finish you here." Cosmo Man said.

Suddenly, steam was pouring from a nearby room.

"What's this now? Was there actually something inside?" he pondered. "You'll have to excuse me. I'll come back and kill you in a minute."

He left the three alone as he went to investigate the room. The door slowly opened.

"There shouldn't be anyone inside." Cosmo Man said watching from a distance as out of a capsule walked out a young girl. "A girl? But there were no records of any female soldiers on the data lists."

"What happened?" she asked herself. "Dad? Doctor? General? Anyone?" she called out. "What happened to me?"

She pondered to herself before looking at her arms and legs and saw they were robotic like. "Right. The treatments. The doctor said I needed to be put into a deep sleep so he could finish the adjustment." she said trying them out. "Let's see. Let's go over what happened in my memory. My name is Zinia and I was born in New Mexico in 1978. I'm 14 years old and...that should be it. I hope I'm not forgetting anything." she said to herself.

"1978? The same time the base was abandoned. Hmm, she seems disoriented and confused right now. I might be able to gain a new soldier." Cosmo Man though to himself as he walked out. "You! Soldier! Are you Zinia?" he demanded.

"Uh, yes. Who are you?" Zinia asked.

"I am a robot designed by the US Military. I am a high ranking commander. My name is Cosmo Man. I have recently been sent to see if this base had any survivors. I was lucky to find you just in time." CosmoMan said.

"Survivors? What do you mean?" Zinia asked.

"The base has recently been attacked by three terrorists. All the soldiers were killed but you are alive. So I ask you, will you fight by my side and help me combat the terrorists?" Cosmo Man asked.

"Wait a second…" Zinia said. "No robot would ever call me 'soldier'." Zinia said.

"Sorry. Its a default in my programming. I also refer to most people on the side of justice as soldier." Cosmo Man said.

"No i mean… Im not a real soldier." Zinia said. "I used to be known for my athletics and was originally going to be a star sport candidate. But then a virus hit me, infected my arms and legs…"

Cosmoman wondered what she was talking about.

"I had to get them all amputated, but the result of all of that would kill me in blood loss. So my father, an expert military scientist, wanes to use the fabrication here to replace me one by one with cyber arms and legs. But the doctor, he was so kind and talked me through it. He was someone who saved my life. He's the amazing doctor and scientist, Crecatious Flux." Zinia said.

Cosmo Man's eyes widened after hearing that. "She said Flux? That was the name of my creators father. So she has ties with him. Then I must get her on my side." he thought. "Zinia, I hate to cut things short, but desperate times call for desperate measures. If this base falls, then all those infected by the virus will perish." he said seriously.

"I…" Zinia said. "I dont believe you."

"Huh?" Cosmoman asked.

"The virus only hit me. So why am I still here? How long was I out? I may be a little clumsty with thouhts, but I know if someones lying about history."

"Grrr. This girl is smarter than she looks. Now I really have no choice." he thought. "Young lady. This could have gone so smoothly if you had just followed orders. Now...I'll have to kill you!" he said grabbing a ring from his leg and attempting to behead her with it, she dodged quickly before running out the room. "Get back here!" he shouted chasing after her.

She ran back to the fabrication conveyors where she saw cybernetic items being mass produced. "What is…"

"This is the future of the human race." Cosmo Man said catching up to her. "It appears those three intruders have left." he added seeing his three rings return. "My rings only work at a certain distance."

"Youre taking the doctors work and making it evil…" Zinia said.

"In this current present, its the year 2007. In the actual present, its 20XX. You've been asleep for a long time. Every soldier and worker here is either in retirement or dead." Cosmo Man said.

"The process, It shouldve stopped if everyone left…" she said.

"While the soldiers and perhaps your father are dead, this doctor you speak of, I know he is very much alive." Cosmoman said. "Why, I should give him credit. Given how quick you are, I can just imagine how wonderful our army will become."

"You wanna use me for evil..?" ZInia said.

"You are obviously flawed. I have no use for a human girl who thinks so poorly." Cosmo Man said.

Zinia was quick on the attack as CosmoMan attempted to block only to receive a kick to the face as he screeched across the floor.

"She's definitely a lot faster than I give her credit for. Those limbs must have increased her speed and reflexes. And I can't such her down with Cosmo Ring because of her mechanical components." he thought. "Well, this is interesting. Its been a long time since I've had to 'fight fair." he said.

"Im not a machine. Im human." Zinia said.

"You do not appear human." Cosmoman said.

"Dont let the limbs fool you." Zinia said.

"Grr. Just shut up." CosmoMan said as a small ringed planet appeared above Zinia.

"Uh Oh!" she said.

"Cosmo Planet!" he shouted as she ran out as it came crashing down, destroying a large majority of the room except for the manufacturing equipment.

"He has this much power inside of him?" Zinia thought to herself. "I don't stand a chance against this guy. I got no choice."

Zinia then turned and ran.

"What's wrong? I thought I shouldn't let the limbs fool me?" Cosmoman mocked as she ran toward the gates.

"I can't fight him all on my own. The world is entirely different than when I was around. That's why...I gotta find help!" she thought with tears as she ran.

"A pity. I was looking forward to having her on my side. But it appears that is not happening." CosmoMan said sighing.

Zinia ran out of the base with tears down her face as she did. "I'm weak. I got these new arms and legs and I can't even be a good fighter. I'm a wreck." she said to herself as someone approached her. She looked up to see it was Chronos. "Who are…"

'Do you truly wish to find help, to save the base that was once your home?" Chronos asked.

"Yeah but…" Zinia said.

"I know people who can help you." Chronos said placing a finger on her forehead as she saw images of the heroes. He then dug into his pocket and dug out an ID and a plane ticket. "Take these. You'll find the ones you seek in France."

"Thank you. But ...who are…" Zinia said before finding Chronos had vanished. "He's gone." she said in amazement as she wiped her tears. "Right. I gotta go to france." Zinia said. 


	19. Lost Memory! Zinia, a girl from the past

(Opening)

This is Zinia, a girl who recently awoke from a long sleep after being accidentally awoken. She was overpowered by the robot CosmoMan but she escaped in order to live on. She now has traveled to a small desert town in order to figure out what is new with this world.

"Even though I lost to that Cosmo Man Guy, I still cant believe its been years." Zinia said. "And my limbs, theyre cool."

Her shining chrome metal arms and legs were glistening in the sunlight. Though the metal was heavy, she could lift it with no problem and move.

SHe lifted one arm and flexed it, wired fibers in the arm made it a lot easy for her to move them.

"I see. They used chrome cause it was so light. And the wires to support the frame. Not bad." she said.

The arms were normal, but the centerpiece was the legs, the armor was super thick and strong. If she stepped to hard, she would step right through the floor.

"Ugh. I said light metal for the legs." she said.

"Keep it down, I'm on the phone." a guy said walking by and talking on his cell.

"A portable telephone? Amazing!" she said to herself. "A lot of things seem so fresh and new too. Bigger TV's, new cars, even these fancy screen things. What are they called?" she said to an electronics clerk.

"You mean a computer?" he asked.

"Oh. They made smaller ones over here." she said looking at small game stations.

"Girl, those are handheld consoles. You know, for video games?" he asked.

"Video...games?" she asked.

"Look, I'll show you." he said turning it on and playing a game on it as it caught her eyes.

"What amazement of wonder! How much?" she asked.

"Eh, take it on the house. We don't get much business anyway." he said.

"Thank you sir of amazement!" she said as she took it and ran out.

"Girl acts as if shes from the stone age or somethin." he said wiping the counters.

She then came out into the desert where no one could see her.

"Okay. If I'm gonna go against him again, I need to figure out my new abilities with my limbs." Zinia said. "These arms are pretty durable. I wonder how strong i am now…"

She grabbed a rock formation and surprisingly gripped it hard, lifting the whole thing out ot the ground.

"Ngh...whoa! Before this, I had trouble lifting a 50 pound weight. Now I'm like a real bodybuilder." she said. "Okay. Strength has greatly improved because of my implants. But what I really care about is my speed."

She readied herself to run as she back of her legs opened up to reveal engines.

"Jet engines? I guess the parts for my legs came from an old plane." she thought as she got ready. The engines roared to life as she dashed across the desert at incredible pace. "Incredible. My speeds skyrocketed since before. I can go lengths I never thought...huh?" she said as she saw an image. She saw an image of the goddess as well as Iida.

"Young mortal, you have lost and gained. Now, I allow you this boys ability for your own use." her voice echoed.

"Right. I remember that dream. Guess its real." she said looking at her engines. "Still amazing though. I love this gift!" she shouted.

She then ran back into town as she saw the large clock. "Crud. I got an hour before my flight leaves." she said about to run before leaving.

'

"Please, don't hurt me!" shouted a voice as Zinia saw the clerk in the electronics store was being confronted by men in suits.

"Sir, you haven't paid your dues to the Ginova Family in weeks. We want our money." one grunt said.

"A mafia family? And theyre doing protection rackets in this time? This is so typical of them!" Zinia said already moving to the store. "Oh! My body… its already moving back to the store!"

"Look. I'm sure if you let me talk it over with Clint I'm sure he'll…" the clerk began.

"The genre general Clint isn't in the mode to talk. Recently got his nose broken by some punk kid and is waiting in the car. Besides, we ain't in the mood for a talk." the grunt said as they pointed their guns at the clerk.

"Why am I moving back there? It feels like I'm a hero." Zinia said. Its these legs. These legs were used by that boy. The legs of a hero.

She then saw a flash as she was still moving to the store but saw a muscular man in a golden age suit. And he was laughing.

"You can feel it, cant you?" he said. "The power of one of my students and his drive. I might have traveled here through that weird rift, but its nice to see such a nice young girl taking on the hero roots." he said.

"Let's waste this guy. Wait, he looks kinda familiar." a grunt said.

"No duh. Don't you watch the news? Thats the hero who teaches at UA, the symbol of peace. That's All Might!" another said.

(Cue-You Say Run)

"He's on his last legs now adays, get him!" a grund said aiming at him before Zinia speed up to him, "What the…?"

She punched him in the gut and sent him crashing out the window. The other members tried to attack, but her limbic reflexes and speed even when not using the engines as she kicked them across the face.

"Hmm. Impressive." All Might said.

"Uh, thanks." Zinia said.

A loud slam was heard as a tall man walked out in historical clothing as he walked into the store. He has a sprint over his nose.

"Uh, boss. Sorry we're takin so long." a grunt said weakly.

"Ugh. I really didn't wanna deal with this today. All right girl. I'm willin to let you live if you just forget about this and fork over your possessions." Clint said.

"All i have is this video game and my only ticket to finding new friends." ZInia said. "This new world is calling to me. I'm not gonna let go of it!"

"Don't say i gave you a choice." Clint said folding his arms as arms appeared on Zinia and All Might and attempted to hold them down. "Don't bother strugglin. I'm the enhanced who's got the powers of the Flower Flower Fruit! You got robotic limbs, I got endless ones! Hahaha! Yeo…" he said as All Might was grasping one of the arms.

"Young lady, you say you will go far, well I believe that you can." All Might said pulling back an arm. "Detroit Smash!"

"Not again!" Clint said as All Might punched him in the face and sent him flying. "First that kid, now this guy? I ain't gonna last long if this keeps happenin." Clint thought as he flew.

"Boss!" the grunts said running into the car as they drove to follow after him.

"Thank you, All Might sir." Zinia said. "And thanks for believing in me."

"No need citizen. Now I must...leave like a normal person!" All Might said leaping out the window and running fast down the road.

"Normal people….use a door." Zinia said sweating a bit after seeing him run off. "But I gotta go too, my flight!"

She turned on her engines and ran, covering miles until reaching SFO and entering the airport, handing over her ticket as she boarded her flight as she took to the air.

'Next stop...France!" she shouted.

All Might watched from a distance while in his weak form now as Chronos stood behind.

"So, what do you think of her?" he asked.

"She's go a long way to go before she even calls herself a hero. But she's a good egg." All Might said.

"Now, I believe its time I returned you." Chronos said snapping his fingers as All Might vanished. "Hmm. The enhanced phenomenon. Apparently the powers don't only traverse universe, but time too. Very interesting. But, do I take this as a sign of good fortune, or an omen of bad things to come?" he wondered. 


	20. Distant Memory

It was the Holidays at Kadic as Zinia arrived there. Everyone, including the heroes, had all gone for their holiday times except Twilight and Indigo and Aelita.

"Ah, Christmas holidays. Even after years of sleep, the thought of them still bring a warm fuzzy feeling to my heart." she said as she walked on campus. "Shame no ones here though."

"Ruff ruff!" a voice said as Zinia looked down to see Rockruff looking up at her with a panting tongue.

"Hi, little guy. Are you lost?" Zinia asked.

"Rockruff!" Twilight called out as he ran back to her. "Sorry about that. He ran off without my permission."

"Wait, is this a pokemon?" Zinia asked. "But… ive only seen 150 pokemon from Kanto."

"Wow. Someone is super slow on pokemon so you need a lesson." Rdex said.

"A talking Pokedex?" Zinia asked.

"Better than a Pokedex. I'm the Rotomdex! Now here's your lesson. Rockruff, the Puppy Pokemon. This Pokémon has lived with people since times long ago. It can sense when its Trainer is in the dumps and will stick close by its Trainer's side." Rdex said.

"So, how many are there?" Zinia asked.

"Guess you don't get out much. At least 800 different species of pokemon." Twilight said.

"800? Wow, ive been gone a long time. Oh, sorry. Thanks for the info. My name is Zinia." Zinia said.

"Twilight Sparkle. A pleasure." Twilight said as they shook hands.

"Twilight, hurry up! I wanna catch todays Pokemon! Its snowing, so that big saily brontosaurus Aurorus is next." Indigo said.

"Right right. I'm coming." Twilight said. "She's lucky the sun isn't out. Aurorus doesn't come out in sunlight. Say, this might sound crazy but, do you wanna join us on our hunt?"

"Sure. If Aurorus is a brontosaurus, its an ancient pokemon like Kabutops or Aerodactyl." Zinia said.

"Allow me to give you the information on this guy. Aurorus, the Tundra Pokemon and the evolved form of Amaura. The diamond-shaped crystals on its body expel air as cold as -240 degrees Fahrenheit, surrounding its enemies and encasing them in ice." Rdex said.

"But theres no need for that. They come from a very safe, cold area in the Kalos region, and dont have many enemies. But we still need to fight it to weaken it enough for capture." Twilight said.

"All right. You guys are the experts." Zinia said.

The three of them headed out into the woods where they saw the large and mighty Aurorus eating away at nearby tree.

"Its an Ice type, right? I can tell because of the info." Zinia said.

"Ice and Rock." Indigo said. "Go Passimian!"

"Time to show us some power, Dugtrio!" Twilight said as Passimian and the Alolan Dugtrio came out.

"That Dugtrio isn't exactly a normal one." Zinia said.

"Its from the Alola region. There, isn't not a solo ground type, its a ground and steel type." Twilight said.

"Let's get on with it! Passimian, use Close Combat!" Indigo said as Passimian rapidly attacked Aurorus with punches and kicks.

"Dugtrio, use Earth Power!" Twilight said as a small eruption happened that further damaged Aurorus. "And now…" she said throwing a ball at it as it went inside. It rolled for a bit before it dinged. "Capture complete!"

"Wow, pokemon have changed so much." Zinia said.

"Youre one to talk. Uh… are those limbs of yours metal?" Indigo asked.

"Indigo!" Twilight said.

"Sorry." Indigo said.

"I did notice them but I choose not to talk about them." Twilight said.

"Its nothing to get so down about to me. This is me." Zinia said.

"Well, we're happy to have you. So, I guess you're gonna be a new student at Kadic as soon as holidays are over?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. But there is something I need to take care of first. A robot named Cosmoman." Zinia said.

"Oh I see." Twilight said. "Well, if you need help, we'll be happy to give it."

"Thanks. So uh, where are the others? Jexi, Hope, their teams? And the Lyoko Warriors, where are they?"

"You came at a bad time. They went home for the holidays." Indigo said.

"But we stayed to hunt down the prehistoric pokemon." Twilight said.

"But Aelita's still here. Shes holdin down the fort cause Franz Hopper, her dad, is kinda…" Indigo said.

"Stuck in lyoko?" Zinia asked.

"But how did you…?" Twilight asked.

"WHen I was undergoing the surgery for my cyber limbs, Doctor Crecacous Flux told me all about him and his history." Zinia said.

"Did you just say….Flux?" Indigo said.

"Yes. Do you know the doctor?" Zinia asked.

"We're more acquainted with his children then the man himself." Twilight said.

"Doc C did say he had a son who was more… eccentric.." Zinia said. "He saved my life in the New Mexico base. He made these Limbs with help from my father and authorization from the local general. And not just that, while he worked on me he would tell me these stories of his adventures with his son and studying different cultures and about his times as an assassin. Before he put me to sleep, he said that something in the future was going to happen and he was going to hide his notes with his fellow men of science. He also said that….if I ever met his son that his love for him is deeper than the earth itself." Zinia said.

"Wow. How long were you out for?' Indigo said.

"The base was abandoned since 1978." Zinia said.

Both of them gasped.

"You were out in that base for that long?" they asked.

"Yeah." Zinia said.

"But there's holes in that story. I know for a fact Flux isn't that old." Twilight said.

"Then, maybe his old man was a time traveler like we're doing right now." Indigo said.

"That seems like the only plausible explanation at this point." Twilight said.

"A time traveler." Zinia considered. "That does seem to make sense. He was always in and out."

"We gotta tell Aelita." Indigo said as they ran to the Kadic building and into Aelita room. "Aelita we…"

However, Kiwi was the only one in there.

"Huh. She's not in here." Twilight said seeing Aelita's computer still open. "Meet me on Lyoko? But he's suppose to be on the….we need to go now."

They ran to the factory to see that Aelita was already on Lyoko inside of a simulation bubble.

"Indigo, Zinia, head down to the scanners. I'm setting up virtualization for the two of you." Twilight said.

The two of them ran into the scanners and Twilight sent them in, both of them landing with thuds as they saw the large bubble before them.

"Okay, we both pop the bubble and all is well." Indigo said.

"Not so. The bubble is generating an illusion from Aileta's past." Twilight said.

"But what if it is Franz Hopper?" Zinia asked.

"XANA's pulled this trick with the warriors before. Hopper wouldn't risk something like this with his own daughter." Twilight said.

"So aelita needs to break it on her own." Indigo said. "None of its real."

"No. But I'm pretty sure he's real." Zinia said seeing Freezeman appear.

"Careful with that guy. Like Cosmo Man, freeze man's powerful. And hes a total blank robot. Also, don't touch him or else you'll freeze on contact." Indigo said.

"Why do you turn on your kind, cyborg? You could be fighting with those that understand you and not with them who are stunned by you." Freezeman said.

"Youre not my kind. Youre machine. I'm still human." Zinia said.

"Then you will freeze." Freezeman said as his ice moved quickly across the ground.

"Careful!" Zinia said as they jumped up as the ice moved past them.

"I will not allow you to interfere with lord XANA's plans." Freezeman said.

"SO it is true, you are just a robot now." Zinia said. "I bet he doesnt even know emotion or a smile."

"You don't even care about the comrades you forgot!" Indigo said.

"Well, he can't catch me. I'm the quickest thing around." Zinia said.

"Quickest….thing?" Freezeman said as a memory bubbled to the surface showing Freezeman with Quickman.

"Hey, boss, check this out!" Quickman said running around a track real fast. "See that? Beat an all time speed record. I can take down even that hedgehog. Call me the quickest thing around."

"Quick...man?" he said before holding his head as pain went through as he screamed in pain.

"You mustve jogged a memory, Zinia! Its not all gone, just buried deep underneath his psyche. We gotta do something." Twilight said.

Freezeman screamed as he quickly shifted into the ground and escaped from them.

"Too late, Twi. He ran." Indigo said.

The bubble then shattered as Aelita came out with Willam and a block.

"Aelita!" Indigo said.

"Indigo, thank goodness. But… whos this?" Aelita asked.

"Zinia. Kinda new." Zinia said.

"It doesn't matter. You'll lose no matter what, Aelita." William said calling out his sword.

"I bet we can...Gah!" Zinia said shot in the front by the block. Aelita tried to fly but it shot her too as William grabbed her with smoke.

"You wanna leave? Be my guest." William said lifting her over the digital sea. He then released as Aelita fell right into the sea.

"Oh no!" Indigo said.

"Wait, why are they waiting by the edge?" Zinia said noticing William and the Bloks still nearby.

Rising from the sea was a large bubble as William smirked. "Victory!"

"Uh, Twilight? What in the worlds is that thing?" Indigo asked as the bloks fired at it.

"Indigo, that bubble...is Franz Hopper." Twilight said.

"No way theyre taking him out, not when he and the doctor were so close!" Zinia said. "Engine!"

Her engines opened up and revived.

"Ah! That kinda attachment...Twilight, you seein this? I think she's got…!" Indigo said.

"Iida's Engine Quick. She's an enhanced!" Twilight said.

She revved to the bloks as she kicked each one and destroyed them. She then revved at William.

"Supersmoke!" he said becoming smoke as she moved right through the smoke.

"Oh, cheap trick." Zinia said as she focused on the smokes sound as willam popped up. "There!"

He became smoke again as she moved past.

"Great. She's fast but she can't stop quick enough." Indigo groaned as William reformed and struck Zinia with his sword. "Okay, I've sat back enough." she puded her fists.

SHe used her armors propulsion and jumped into the air, slamming down on William with a punch. As he was about to strike, he soon noticed that Hopper had vanished. He growled as he became smoke and went back into the sea.

"He retreated." Zinia said.

"We bought Hopper enough time to escape. He was their objective so he ran when he saw Hopper left." Indigo said.

Later back in Aelita's room…

"So, I think I've figured out why XANA wants to throw Aelita into the Digital Sea all the time. He's trying to force Franz Hopper out of hiding so he can destroy him himself." Twilight said.

"That explains a lot of things." Indigo said.

"As long as my father's alive, he'll always be a threat to XANA." Aelita said.

"So we gotta keep fighting and destroy that supercomputer in New Mexico." Zinia said.

"Yeah. Its about time we dealt with CosmoMan. We still gotta dish out hurt for what he did to us last time we did the time travel here." Indigo said.

"Then let's work together and deal with the problem." Zinia said happily as they joined forces. 


	21. Hard Luck

After the holidays were over, the heroes and the students returned to their temporary lives. After being introduced to Zinia, they all agreed to help her take out CosmoMan.

"Whoa! A robot girl!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp said.

"So, do you fire a beam?" Usopp said.

"Got any cool robot features?" Chopper asked.

"Come on. Where's the laser beam?" Luffy asked.

"Hey, give her some space, robo otakus." Yumi said. "So, what is it you can do?"

"Techically, Im a Cyborg like you, Franky." Zinia said.

"I can tell. Whatcha got that makes you so SUPER is your amazing heart. Yeow!" Franky said pulling out a guitar. "I call this one...Cyborgs of a Feather." Franky said strumming some.

"So what I can do?" Zinia said as Franky played. "Hit me, if you think so."

"You got it." Franky said. "A cyborg helping another. Here it comes!" Franky said posing. "Franky...Radical Beam!" he shouted firing.

She moved quickly after the firing.

"So awesome!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp said.

It didn't take long for them to warm up to her. After some tampering, Tails was able to enroll her in as a new spring term student. But that wasn't the only thing.

In a familiar office, Delmas was speaking to a tall pale woman in a kimono. "Well, Miss...Aria was it? I would be happy to welcome you as a new teacher of our Japanese department."

"Why thank you." she said. But to an offworlder, it was actually Blizzaria with a Yo-kai leaf.

Blizzaria had gotten bored waiting for something to do on Hope's ship that she nearly froze it solid. So hope found it a good idea to make her a teacher alongside Robin.

We open to the cafeteria where Odd was walking in asking for a croissant only for Ranma to pass by. "If you're asking for a croissant, too bad. I just snagged the last one." Ranma said.

"What?!" Odd said.

"Okay, hes never like this. Whats up with him?" Hope asked.

"He smashed a mirror. Now he's got seven years of bad luck coming." Ulrich said.

"Ouch. Think hes gonna be alright?" Hope asked.

"Not without some crazy messed up situations." Ulrich said. "By the way, wheres Joseph?"

"He's been following Kars off world. We'll meet him and Lisa Lisa soon. After they're dealt with Kars himself." Hope said.

"I see. Well, No sente in wating for tonight. Thats when we get back at Cosmo Man." Jeremie said.

Before that happend, Odd found Twilight and Indigo seeing an Armaldo next to an unaware man with a blue uniform and Pompadour.

"Hey, is that an armaldo?" Odd asked.

"Were planning on catching it, bit that guy is in the way." Twilight said.

"Guy?" Odd asked.

"Hes right there, next to the thing!" Indigo said. "And with some kinds stupid hairstyle!"

Just then they, Including Armaldo froze up all of a sudden.

"Erk…" Twilight said. Indigo was glancing around.

"Uh, wha'd i say? It was just about that guys hair…" Indigo said.

"Hey...you were just mocking me right now, right?" the guy said looking at Odd.

"Wait, you got the wrong…" Odd began.

"I don't like it when people talk trash about my hair." he said as a creature appeared behind him. A humanoid with pink skin and heart signs over it appeared behind him.

"That thing just came outta him!" Indigo said in shock.

"I've never seen anything like this." Twilight said.

"Crazy Diamond!" he said as the creature began pummeling Odd.

"Dorarararara!" it shouted as it hit Odd.

"WHoa whoa whoa, stop!" Indigo said. "A guy insults that hairdo and you go crazy with that...thing?!"

"It hurt my...everything…" Odd said.

"There. I'm good now." he said as the creature touched Odd as Odd glowed as all his wounds healed in an instant.

"WHoa, thanks." Odd said. "Sorry about all that. I really didnt mean to disrespect the do."

"No worries. Now, maybe you could help me. You know where in Japan I am?" he asked. "I know this isn't Morioh."

"This isnt Japan, its france." Odd said.

"Then I got another. Is it still 1999?" he asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." Indigo said.

"I know. I walked through this strange rift and found myself here. Oh right. You need to know my name. I'm Josuke Higashikata." he said.

"Nice to meet you. But, what was that thing you called out?" Twilight asked.

"Huh? You could see it? But I can tell you aren't users. What you guys saw...was a Stand." Josuke said.

"A Stand? The world of Jojo's bizarre adventure gets more bizarre every day." Indigo sai.

"What it looks like is an astral projection of someones spirit. Only Stand users can actually see a Stand and in this case, whatever you guys are." Josuke said. "It never leaves your side and is always ready to protect you."

"And that thing was your Stand right?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. Crazy Diamond." Josuke said.

"Thats a wild name." Indigo asked. "But cool. Fast Punching power, and healing too."

"And by any chance, are you related to the Joestar name?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. My two timing father has that name. His name is Joseph Joestar." Josuke said.

"Well thats a hell of a thing…" Inigo said.

"Hey, we;d really like to get to know you more, but I have a favor to ask. I;ve got some bad luck, you think you can put that Stand to work on a mission ive got tonight?" Odd asked.

"Mission? What kind of mission?" Josuke asked.

Twilght took care Armaldo and patted his shoulder.

"Well explain everything on the way." Twilight said.

At the factory…

"So Odd wanted you to sub for him because of his bad luck?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah. He figured I could beat the ass of this Cosmoman guy with bomb and robot girl." Josuke said casually.

"Well, guess I'll stay out of this one." Yumi said. "There's only five pods so you'll need the room."

"Thank you." Josuke said.

"Whaddya think Jexi? Aint this the triple threat?" Odd asked.

"Hmm. A stand? I've never heard of such a thing. I'm actually a little curious to see how things play out." Jexi said.

Aelita got them to the Desert replica and Josuke, Viola and Zinia were materialized to the base.

"I know the way to the Supercomputer. Follow me." Zinia said.'

They marched into the base to find it was seemingly deserted.

"Man, this place is really creepy." Josuke said looking around. "Like something outta those horror movies about aliens."

As soon as they got further in, Kankerlats started appearing.

"What the? These aren't soldiers." Zinia said.

"Kankerlats." Viola said. "XANA must think that Cosmo Man might need extra security."

"These things do look pretty weak. Lets take em!" Josuke said as Crazy Diamond appeared. "Dont you mess with me, punks!"

"Dorarararara!" his stand shouted as it beat against the monsters with ease.

"Were not finished yet!" Zinia said jumping over Josuke. "Take this!" she said grabbing some cable and wrapping them up.

"I got em!" Viola said running up.

"No, wait!" Zinia said.

"Crap!" Josuke said as Viola jump up and did a dive bomb on them, going off with a big bang.

It made a hole to the main supercomputer generator, surprising Cosmo Man, who was there was well.

"How? Lord XANA should've kept you longer than that!" Cosmo mean said.

"Im back, Cosmo Man. Now, I'm settting this base free!" Zinia said.

"I know my ring won't work on you but my ring will definitely work on the other two." Cosmo Man said tossing the rings onto Josuke and Viola.

"Crazy Diamond!" Josuke said.

"Don't bother! Whatever abilities you have are…" Cosmoman began before a fist hit him. "Huh?" he said looking to see Crazy Diamond hitting him.

"How? My powers are out yet Josuke can use his Stand." Viola said.

"Stand? As in something spiritual? No, this is not good. My ring was only meant to surpress abilities of those with extra special powers. If this thing is some sort of separate spirit, my ring won't work!" Cosmo Man said.

"Hows that?!" Josuke said. He then went overt to Viola and used his hands to break it apart. "You good?"

"Yeah, thanks." Viola said. "You seem like a delinquent, but actually… youre really nice and heroic."

"Shucks. No worries. My friends say that a lot." Josuke said.

"Grrr. I was hoping not to use this, but you'll have to forgive me, Lord XANA." Cosmo Man said as several planets were gathering over him.

"That must be his most powerful attack!" Zinia said.

"Once I unleash this, it will take the computer too. Luckily, I have the data on the cybernetics backed up on my harddrive. I can restart somewhere else. Cosmo Prison!" he shouted as the planets were falling down towards every area.

"Aaaaah!" ZInia said.

"Hahahahah! This is the end for you! You, the idol and that pathetic boy, and his stupid folicles!" Cosmo man laughed.

"Huh?" Josuke said.

"Its another word for hair." Viola said.

"So, this bastard really wants to go like that? Fine. Crazy Diamond!" Josuke said as his stand rushed out and began punching the planets as they broke, making them repair themselves and head back to Cosmo Man.

"Huh? He's sending them back at me?" Cosmo Man said in surprise.

"WHoa! Remind me never to ask him about a hairstyle change!" Viola said.

The planets collided against Cosmo Man making a large boom above them. Cosmo Man fell in a struggling heap as he reached for the computer before Josuke was standing over him and the computer.

"We're not done yet." Josuke said as his stand reappeared.

"Not again…" Cosmo Man said.

"You're as bad as that idiot Rohan. Crazy Diamond!" Josuke said.

His stand then began pummeling Cosmo Man repeatedly. "DORARARARARARA!" it shouted before the last punch launched him into the computer making it explode.

"Damn it! To die in an explosion again! It reminds me of him. That stupid bastard. BAASSSSSS!" he shouted before his voice faded.

"You are a badass, Josuke Higashikata." Zinia said.

"I dunno what kinda past makes you go wild at the drop of a hair insult, but.." Viola said.

"It was the hairstyle of this guy who saved my life when I was a kid." Josuke said.

"So its special. Got it." Viola said. "And unto that end…"

"I wont let anyone get away with insulting my hair, no matter who they are." Josuke said.

"Great. Now we should probably go." Zinia said as the computer sparked.

"Right. Replica explosion." Viola said.

"Jeremie, beam us back!" Zinia said as they vanished and returned to the Skid. They piloted right out as the replica exploded.

Back with the others….

"You were a great help, Josuke. I think we should send you back to your own time now. Were you doing something important?" Hope asked.

"Right. That bomber that killed my friend. I was looking for him. That stand using bomber." Josuke said.

"Then theres no time to lose. Fuyunyan, can you help with this?" Hope asked.

"Yes! My Time Stone!" Fuyunyan said tossing it as a time portal appeared.

"Well, see you again sometime I guess." Josuke said walking through as the time portal closed.

"So, what are you going to do now, Zinia?" Hope asked.

"Well, seeing as how I'm now homeless, I think I'll hang with you guys." Zinia said.

"Youre not homeless, Zinia." Hope said. "You have a family right here, in my Squad."

"Uh, I'm extremely flattered, but I was talking to them." Zinia said pointing to Indigo and Twilight. "You guys helped me a lot when I first got here. We make very good friends. So, how about it color guy? Can I come?"

"Heh. Sure thing. You've made fast friends, so I see no problem with it." Jexi said.

"Thanks." Zinia said as she stood with Indigo and Twilight.

"I'm actually not complaining here." Hope said.

"Thank you for not." Zinia smiled. 


	22. Guided Missile

"Aaah, I love getting mail!" Odd said.

"You seem chipper than normal Odd. What's up? Expecting something big?" Natsu asked.

"Very big." Odd said happily.

"Okay. Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Stones and Odd Della Robbia." Jim said dropping off the mail.

"Hmm? 'Hello Aelita. Thinking of you from Montreal.' There's no signature." Aelita said reading a postcard.

"Now let's see what I got." Odd said opening a box and inside were jars. "You kidding me? All I get is dogfood?"

"Sounds like some ones parents care more about Kiwi than most." Hope said.

"Hey, you seem pretty chill Im with your friend." Zinia said.

"It's perfectly natural, with your limbs, youre like a Female version of franky." Odd said. "Minus only wearing trunks and posing awkwardly."

"I heard that Della Robbia and thank you!" Franky shouted.

"Twilight and Indigo are great friends to you, I see no reason for Hope to object. Plus Luffy Usopp and Chopper fanboy over Franky's features, so they think you're like him." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. And Twilight and Indigo really are helping me adjust to this time, like that vintage hero guy I met in that desert town." Zinia said.

"Vintage hero guy?" Dan asked.

"You know? All Might." Zinia said.

"All Might? Only natural he'd come running if his students quirks are being enhanced." Hope said.

"Yeah. We beat up this mob guys from this mob family. The Ginova Family." Zinia said as Fuyuhiko dropped his fork.

"You did what? Are you stupid? You actually picked a fight with them?" Fuyuhiko said.

"The Ginova Family….I think I have heard of them. They're suppose to be this big mob family that is spread all over the worlds." Lacy said.

"Their boss, Clint, is supposed to be pumped up with Robins powers. But i heard hes been knocked around by All Might and some kid with black hair." Zinia said.

"You really are an idiot. That wasn't their boss. That was a genre general." Fuyuhiko said.

"Genre General?" Hope asked.

"A person leading a branch symbolizing a certain genre. If I remember, he lead the History branch." Fuyuhiko said. "This system came from the main family due to their love of books."

"How many are there?" Zinia asked.

"Counting History, there are nine others. Science Fiction, Horror, Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, Drama, Comedy, Mystery/Crime and Mythology. And from what I heard, the genre generals of each section each have a power, enhanced or otherwise." Fuyuhiko said.

"Once word gets back to HQ, another one will be sent." Hope said. "We mess with them more, they'll come after us."

"Don't worry. Since All Might and that other kid were the ones who hit Clint, they'll only go for them." Fuyuhiko said. "They only go for the person who lays the final hit on the general."

"So I'm safe. That's cool." Zinia said taking a deep breath.

"Hey Jeremie, whatcha got there?" Ulrich asked.

"It seems I've won a photo op inside of an actual jet plane. Weird, I don't remember entering." Jeremie said.

"You didn't. I entered you myself." Odd said.

"Its actually a test of a missile exercise too. Ans jerime only can go." Hope said.

"What?" Odd said.

"Yeah, the price is non transferrable." Jeremie said. "Besides, I don't think I'll go."

"Youre scared of planes, arent you?" hope asked. "Dont worry, Im sure they wont take off. Theres been rumors of a bird like dino up in the skies."

"Exactly. An Archeops." Dan said.

"Uh, you realize Twilight and Indigo left a while ago to hunt it, right?" Ibuki asked.

"Lets hope it gives them a run for their money." Jeremie said.

With the two…

"So Archen cant fly until they evolve into Archeops?" Indigo asked R-Dex.

"Yep. Bzzt! Archeops, the First Bird Pokemon and the evolved form of Archen. Although apparently able to fly, they tended to run along the ground, averaging speeds of roughly 25 mph." Rdex said.

"Wait, so they can or cant fly?" Indigo akse. "Im so confused right now."

"Archeops can fly but rather choose to run." Twilight said. "But its still a flying type. That's why we both agreed to bring electric types."

"Right. Haven't forgotten." Indigo said.

"Shh." Twilight said as they looked through and saw a large old bird in the trees trying different fruits.

"Why is it dissing the food?" Indigo asked.

"Because when Darumaka brought them back, she forgot about bringing back their original food source." Twilight said. "Luckily the ancient jungle in the ship should have all the food it needs."

Archeops heard this talking as it screeched at them.

"Its spotted us. Time for battle." Twilight said. "Go, Geodude, Graveler, Golem!"

Out of the balls came large rock types with black likes on them with Golem having a beard and a cannon.

"WHoa, looks like Alola gave these guys a major upgrade." Indigo said. "So, I guess Golem adapted to shoot its pre evolutions out of that cannon on its back."

"It actually shoots out electrified rocks. The line is a mix of rock and electric type." Twilight said.

"Oh! That means Golem can use Zap cannon." Indigo said.

"No, but it has the next best thing. Use Charge Beam!" Twilight said as Golem fired out an electric blast at Archeops.

"Right. Gotta use my electric types too." Indigo said. "Go, Raichu! Togedemaru!"

Out of the ball came a Raichu that was floating on its own tail. And then out same a small hedgehog with a long tail and spikes.

"Raichu's alola variant is one cool surfer. And Togedemaru is cute and has the ability Lightning Rod!" Indigo said. "Togedemaru, use Discharge and Raichu, use Thunderbolt!"

Both electric attacks hit Archeops as it was crashing down but not before Twilight hit it with a ball and caught it.

"Capture complete." Twilight said.

"Yeah, but I wish we could have gotten….more?" Indigo said as something was flying at them. At closer inspection, this thing was Aerodactyl.

"Oh no, hes back for more." Twilight said. "Probably not happy about Chopper launching him out of orbit."

"Easy, I have an idea." Indigo said.

"Better make it snappy cause its getting closer." Twilight said.

"Okay…" Indigo said running at Aerodactyl and leaping up onto its back, riding it.

"It's rodeo time!"

Aerodactyl screeched as it was flying wildly and erratically trying to knock her off.

"Just keep it up until it tires itself out!" Twilight said.

"Oh, that seems easy enough!" Indigo said.

Aerodactyl growled before noticing the trees up ahead and smirking as it flew right into the forest.

"Crap! He's trying to knock me off." Indigo said as tree branches hit against her armor. "Ow! The armor doesnt feel a thing on my body but the face? Really?"

Aerodactyl laughed as it soon spotted a bee hive nearby and flew right at it.

"No no no!" Indigo said as they hit it, agitating the bees inside. Indigo blocked her face as the bees attempted to attack her. They soon stopped as Aerodactyl flew into the sky. "Ah, I guess you decided to…." she said before noticing they were above the sea as Aerodactyl grinned evilly. "Crap." she said as it drove right towards the sea with Indigo holding on. It dove underneath as it held its breath as Indigo did the same. "Not good. The suit doesn't have underwater capabilities. If I don't let go I'm gonna run outta oxygen and drown." she thought. "Wait a second…!"

She noticed Aerodactyl holding its breath like she was. "Aerodactyl can't breathe under here either. I just need to get him to open his big mouth." she thought as she began tickling it under its wings, makings its mouth quiver before it started laughing. It then realized what happened and began heading back to the surface. As it surfaced, so did indigo above him.

"Wasssup, dino-doc!" Indigo said slamming him in the gut and throwing him high into the air, grabbing him and falling with Aerodactyl.

"It's over, you jerk! Meteor Piledriver!" she shouted as she pummeled him right down into the concrete nearby as it lied there unconscious. "You were a lot of trouble you know that?" Indigo said tapping a ball on it as it went inside. "I'm gonna have to put you through some obedience training after this is over." she said as it clicked.

Her comm then beeped.

"If youre done Indigo, we've got a problem here! Jeremies fighter plane was hijacked by XANA, and hes got a missle lock on the Factory!" Jexi said.

Indigo then noticed she was right next to it. "I'll make it there. No worries." Indigo smiled as she turned off her comm. "My luck is super high today." she said walking inside.

She landed in the Ice Sector to see them already fighting. Freezeman was there too, as William was fighting the others.

"You came back, firey one.' Freeze,am saiod.

"I did. Youre the last one left, because Cosmo and Shade Man are gone. Not like you would know friends now anyways." Indigo said.

"That is...untrue. I know...you're friends...they were the ones who destroyed Quick Man! I will avenge him! Huh? Why did I just say that?" Freezeman said as he saw his hands shaking.

"If youre done, I think youll find my second mode a bit more than you can handle. Sure, it fires me up in personality, but…" Indigo then had an idea. "...you'll find its a cut above your own contact freeze."

Freezeman then recived another jolt. "A pun...revoving around cuts… that reminds me of…!" Freezemans aid

"Cut Man." Indigo said. "G'on, remember him already!"

Freezeman then received a flashback to a small room where CutMan was slicing up paper and wood.

"Check it, boss! I'm cuttin corners! Get it?" Cutman said as he laughed.

"Cut...man?" Freezeman asked before grasping his head as he shouted.

"I know its painful, but dont resist it, embrace it! Remember, you were tricked by Arojam to revive the Demon Lords using one heart of the pure girl, an ultimate evil and a being devoid of emotion. Remember how he used you!" Indigo said.

Freezeman then had flashbacks to when he placed Aelita on the pedestal for the scyphozoa and then stabbed in the back by Arojam.

"Yes. That's how I died the first time. But why did I…." Freezeman said grasping his head as he shouted before going into the ice and running off.

"I jogged him a bit more. Lacy will be happy knowing her job is easier." Indigo said as she saw Aelita enter the tower. "But lemme just clean up around here."

Indigo punched her way through the crabs as Willam Retreated and the tower, deactivated.

"If anyones back in the lab, punch it!" Indigo said.

"Return to the past, now." Yumi said pressing the button as the dome spread all over the town.

Later…

"So if we say certain things to freezeman, his memories will come back to him?" Maka asked.

"I jogged his circuts for Cut Man and his demise at Arojam. Counting Quickman, how much more of his memory banks need to be restored?" Indigo asked.

"Counting him, there were seven members of Gospel. The others were QuickMan, CutMan, KnightMan, ShadowMan, MagnetMan and AirMan." Jexi said.

Hope then realized something.

"Guys, even if we restore his memories, XANA will wipe them again somehow. Hes his last robot general. I think I speak for Lacy when I say...I believe she can fix Freezeman for good." Hope said.

"Speaking of Lacy, I haven't seen her this morning when time restarted." Zinia said.

"Uh, I did. She had her stuff backed in a bag and she marched right up to the mountain." Sunny said.

"Shes going to Freezeman herself. I know it." Hope said.

"I doubt that. If I have the right hunch, she's going to travel and train." Ranma said. "I've done the same thing when I lost to Gurdurr."

"I guess shes also leaving the team too. I mean, its almost gonna be a year. This is gonna be Lacy's final duty on your team." Jexi said.

"That's right. Years almost up." Hope said.

"Youve made alot of progress. Shes cut down on eating thanks to the traveling." Medaka said.

"Yeah. But, I'm still gonna miss her." Hope said. 


	23. Kadic Bombshell

Blizzaria and Hope were going through some papers.

"Thank you for giving me this chance, hope. Its so wonderful to see human interactions." Blizzaria said. "And you requested my aid to finding a new member replacing Lacy. Im so happy im useful."

"Yeah. I'm sorry i put some cold stuff on you. No pun intended…" Hope said.

"It was just getting so boring with nothing to do. I'm just glad they were looking to hire someone for a Japanese Mythology Class." Blizzaria said.

"You'll do fine here. Just keep that Yo-kai Leaf on and that chill attitude and we'll be good." Hope said.

"Yes. Though about your grades however…" Blizzaria said getting serious.

"Hey, Im doin my best. I'll have you know, Im VERY academic if not good." Hope said. "But that wasnt the matter I was talking to you about."

"Hm? Oh, right, the papers." Blizarria said. "These are some very intersting supernatural reports. Though I have confirmed a few of them to be false, there was one I can verify as truth."

"You mean this one?" Hope said showing the right one.

"Yes. It talks about a mysterious light erupting in the sky, around the same time the Russian Space Program launched a miniature manned satellite." Blizzaria said.

"There was a girl there. Having russian ties, but not really Russian." Hope said.

"Correct. She was an orphan from the states that had been adopting by a visiting Russian rocket scientist. She was enrolled into the Russian Space Program in training to be an astronaut. But since the light, no ones gotten contact with the satellite of her. This was 3 months ago." Blizzaria said. "Then there was this report about objects following after the satellite as it floated threw space.

"So, where is it headed?" Hope asked.

"Luckily its still in orbit, but if my predictions are correct...it'll be in close contact to an unmanned satellite station orbiting the planet." Blizzaria said.

"Wed better figure out how to get up there. If the program was destroyed, shes bound to be alone."Hope said.

"There's no guarantee she's even still alive. But, crazier things have happened." Blizzaria said.

"You don't need to tell me, I'm king crazy." Hope said.

"That you are, which is what I like about you." Blizzaria siad seeing some commotion.

"Whats goin on over there?" Hope asked.

"Some commotion about that Sissi girl you call her. Her Pen Pal from Iceland… i think her name was Brynja Heringsdötir. Every man is all over here. Ah...men. That's one thing that won't change about humans." Blizzaria said.

"You tell me, shes hot. In a sort of from the north way. I bet Odd's gonna go crazy for her." Hope said.

"Its not doing well for Sissi. I found this on her desk earlier." Blizzaria said showing a doodle of her ordering Rotom to shock the girl.

"Jealous much?" Hope asked.

Ulrich then came up.

"You tell me. She originally wanted to be more popular with Brynja around her, but then the students see her, now Sissi is the one losing popularity. And Odd, he treats her like she's the 8th wonder of the world." Ulrich said.

"You think hes gonna do something stupid?" Soul asked.

"Its Odd. Its like putting two and two together." Ulrich said.

"Its just a minor crush. As long as he doesn't so something stupid like show her the super computer or the ships, we're good. Besides, he'll be fine in 2 days." Titanica said.

But, Titanica jinxed it on so many levels.

Later…

"You just had to say something about Odd NOT showing Brynja the supercomputer, did you?" Jeremie said in the factory.

"Im sorry I jinxed it! What happened?" Titanica asked.

"Because Brynja touched the keyboard, she modified my program, causing all of these false alarms." Jeremie said.

"Can you fix it?" Kazuichi said.

"I think I can, but we've got a real activated tower...I think." Jeremie said. "I can't know for sure cause of this huge problem."

"Are you talking about my hugeness when I fight, or the huge problem i jinxed?" Titanica asked.

"Second one." Jeremie said.

"Right. Should have known." Titanica said. "Well, maybe I could go in and observe the towers."

"Welll, the tower signal itself is coming from the Mountain sector, but no way to make sure. I'll send you anyway." Jeremie said.

"Finally, its my turn." Titanica said going into the scanners. "William, if youre already there, youre about to have yourself a big problem. Pun intended."

"Okay. Transfer Titanica. Scanner Titanica. Virtualization." Jeremie said.

Titanica then touched down in the desert. "Uh, I thought I was heading for the mountain sector?" she asked.

"Whoops, sorry. The bugs must also mess with the locations. But a way tower is nearby. A good run in your full size, you could reach it in minutes. Just… make sure to shrink back to normal when you reach it. If you go in full sized, you might get stuck." Jeremie said.

"Glad you're telling me now before I do this." Titanica said growing large as she started running.

"Can I just say how amazing it must be to be that large? I mean, you can pick up a boulder and just crush the monsters." Jeremie said.

"Thanks. Its nice being this big too." Titanica said.

"PLus its movement efficient. You dont even need a vehicle. At 50ft, most people could cover a small country in only a few hours." Jeremie said.

"Plus it really helps my sight too. I can actually see farther from this way." she said before reaching the tower, shrinking down, entering it and then jumping down and running out, entering the mountain sector.

"And there he is." Titanica sad seeing Aelita cornered by Blocks and Kankerlats firing as william was on a rock.

"Cease fire!" William said as they did and william ran over. "Huff...Aelita, at last, just the two of us."

"Looks like Odds not the only one in love." Titanica said as she grew large. "But I'm gonna have to break you up!" she said running at them before lifting a foot and stomping some monsters.

"Titanica, thank goodness." Aelita said.

"Dont make yourself a big target though." Hope said.

"No worries there. Just William left. I sorta stepped on his calvary." she said.

"No worries Hope. From the looks of things, when she's this size, she only loses one life point with each attack on her. Must be related to a size comparison." Jeremie said.

"This is totally awesome!" Titanica said stomping all over and then grabbed William with one hand. "Not so tough now. Now let's send you on a trip!" she said winding the pitch before tossing him far away.

Later….

"We forgave Odd, but in case XANA gets more bigger monsters, we need to be careful of sending you in, Alice." Jeremie said.

"I'll be fine. I'm not a small fry." Titanica said shivering a bit. "Though I do feel a little...whoa!" she said shrinking before their eyes before she was a mouse sized person. "Uh...what just happened?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Hope asked.

Titanica was on a table in the lab as Tails observed her.

"Hmm. It looks like the light didn't just alter the powers of the UA class, it altered hers too. She can't just grow. She's somehow acquired cells that can shrink her size too." Tails said.

"So now she's a complete size changing hero." Hope said.

"It looks like it. This was completely unexpected." Tails said.

Titanica then leaped off the table and grew back to normal.

"So I can grow and Shrink. Cool. But, I think I wanna stay with the name Titanica. I've grown really attached to it." Titanica said.

"Yeah. Because youre more used to growing." Hope said. "And that makes you one of the best members on my team ive ever recruited. After all… you were the first person to make a big change in my roster."

"Yeah. Besides, I should be happy about this. I mean, powers change with the passage of time, right?" Titanica said.

"Yeah. Dont ever stop being who you are. Big or small." Hope said.

"Though, I'm really surprised this even happened. Guess I can fit anywhere now." Titanica said.

"Yup." Tails said.

Titanica smiled. "My name is Alice Right. I can grow to unmeasurable heights. I can also grow parts of my body and now, I can shrink too. I am the amazing and powerful...Titanica!" 


	24. Canine Conundrum

It was morning at Kadic when the group and Yumi noticing the warriors looking at Odd.

"What's with Odd? Run outta seconds in the cafeteria again?" Lucy asked.

"Worse, Kiwi." Ulrich said.

"What did that dog do this time?" Rarity asked.

"He tore up my bed." Ulrich said.

"Come on, he's not that terrible." Odd said.

"Oh yeah? You think I like having to sleep in wet sheets every time you forget to take him out for a walk?" Ulrich said.

"Think about it from his perspective, poor thing is locked up inside all day." Odd said.

"Yeah. Poor thing. Like how poor and defenseless he is when he tears up my books." Jeremie said.

"By the way, paper makes Kiwi sick so stop putting your books all over, okay." Odd said.

"And what about my things? Is it because I leave them out that Kiwi steals them. I have to dig around campus. The groundskeeper thinks I'm a nutcase." Aelita said.

"I request a proper judge. Yumi?" Odd asked.

"I may love animals but after what he did to my new shoes forget it." Yumi said.

"Fine. Fluttershy?" Odd asked. "You'll side with me right?"

"Uh…." Hope said.

"While these claims are pretty harsh… I think he needs some discipline too. 2 weeks in the factory should do the trick." Fluttershy said.

"2 weeks in a computer lab? That may be fine for einstein, but my little diggidy dog won't survive." Odd said.

"He'll be fine. I'll take him over myself." Fluttershy said.

"You are tough but fair." Odd said.

"I'll make sure he's nice and comfy." Fluttershy said.

"Say, where are Twilight and Indigo?" Hope asked.

"Still on their dino hunt. They shouldn't last longer with it. They already caught nine of the 11 released from the fossils." Sugarcoat said.

"Wow. Sounds perfect. So which ones are left?" Hope asked.

"The rock steel shield Bastiodon and the rock grass constrictor Cradily." Naoto said.

"Wait, isnt Bastiodon on team crusader? Why would he be in a capsule?" Chie asked.

"There was a fossil for a Shieldon inside the capsule. Its most likely evolved into a Bastiodon by now." Naoto said.

"So twilight and Indigo called in a little help." Yu said.

With them…

"The Hardest of Shields! I am Bastiodon! I am the Iron Shield. Yet I don't know why I am here." he said.

"A Shieldon Fossil was inside and we figured since you were once in a fossil…" Twilight began.

"That's flattering, but honestly I didn't come from a fossil. But if you wanna find my own kind, I can definitely help with that." Bastiodon said. "Hmm….Yep. I can hear something nearby."

They walked through the trees to see a small Shieldon bashing against a tree.

'Wow. That's lucky. Looks like the little guy hasn't evolved yet." Bastiodon said.

"What's it doing?" Indigo asked.

"Batting its face against the tree to knock down those apples." Bastiodon said as Shieldon did it once more, knocking down an apple as it happily ate.

"Pretty cool seeing your race back from the past, huh?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. There are still Shieldon and Bastiodon where I come from, but its nice to see one of my kin living life." Bastiodon said. "Looks like a pretty strong one too."

"Do you want us to catch it while its distracted?" Indigo said.

"Hmm. Indigo, walk towards it...armor off." Bastiodon said.

"What? Then I'll get rammed." Indigo said.

"You won't. Just approach it with caution." Bastiodon said.

"Well, all right." she said as her armor turned off as she walked out towards Shieldon as it looked at her curiously. She then without thinking grabbed an apple from the tree and offered it to Shieldon. It sniffed before it started literally eating out of her hands.

"There. Now a trust has been established between you two." Bastiodon said.

"Nice." Indigo said tapping a ball against its head sending it inside. "Welcome to the group, little guy."

"That makes only one prehistoric left for us to find." Twilight said.

"Well if we're done, I gotta make it back to a successful ship company." Bastiodon said.

"Thanks again!" Indigo said as he walked off.

Back with the group, they had came to Jims class to partake in close-quarters combat.

"Oh, I remember this. First day we met you, Yumi. You knocked Usopp flat on his face." Vector said. "Wait, that was Fabia. Hehehe. Still funny though."

"Hey, Usopp. Still practice stink fu?" Franky asked as the two laughed.

"Shut up!" Usopp shouted.

"Enough, you two." Jim said. "Ms Right."

"Yes?" Titanica asked.

"No matter your size, its always important to know hand to hand why today, were doing lessons for beginners." Jim said.

"Penchak Celat, right?" Hope asked. "So, what was the occasion for knowing it?"

"Well I'll have you know, I parachuted into Burma in the middle of monssoon season. And this technique could help you save your life." Jim said.

"And remember, if you wanna be a good martial artist….don't be Usopp." Vector said as he Franky and Jim were laughing.

"I'll get you guys back for that later!" Usopp shouted.

Hope then looke next to where Usopp was standing at the windo and saw a robotic dog snarling.

"Usopp? Dont...move." Hope said.

"Why?" Usopp turned his head to see the robo dog.

"Kiwi-2's behind him." Yumi said.

"What? Not him. Not that robot dog." Usopp said.

"Don't scream." Hope said.

"Gaaaahhhhh!" Usopp screamed as the dog attacked him.

"XANA?" Hope asked.

"Yup." Ulrich said as Kiwi 2 multiplied as the dogs ganged up on Usopp.

"Why are they only going for me? Ow! They got my nose!" Usopp shouted.

"Well stay and hold em! Rainbow, Fluttershy may be at the factory, but you may wanna go just in case." Hope said.

"On it!" Rainbow said accelerating out the door.

"Whoa! She could crush track records!" JIm said.

"The rest of us will distract Kiwi 2 and save Usopps butt." Hope said.

"Please hurry. They think my nose is a sausage!" Usopp shouted.

Rainbow arrived at the factory in record time.

"Super Speed, Gotta love it. Only took me a minute to get here. Odd and Aelita already in?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh, yes." Fluttershy said.

"Then Im goin in." Rainbow said.

"Wait. Is it okay if...I come with you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh...okay." Rainbow said as the two of them got into the scanners and were sent to the desert.

"So this is how it looks." Fluttershy said.

They proceeded to see WIllam already engaged with Odd and Aelita.

"Hey!" Rainbow siad. "Get yourself another girl buddy, shes taken!"

"Who's taken her?" Fluttershy said.

"Jeremie, and everyone knows it, huh Braniac?" Rainbow asked.

"I have no idea what she means." Jeremie said blushing.

"Grr. Supersmoke!" William said moving quickly towards Rainbow.

"I'm ready!" Rainbow said as William came back to normal as the two clashed swords.

"Be careful Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said as the two clashed.

"You will begone! I will fulfill XANA's mission." William said.

"Like you will eradicate Franz Hopper, he means everything to Aelita!" Rainbow said before seeing Aelita running behind her.

"Yeah. That's why she's perfect!" William said shooting smoke at her, knocking Aelita into the digital sea.

"No!" Rainbow shouted.

"I have fulfilled your mission, XANA. Victory!" William said.

"I dont believe it." Rainbow said.

"Thanks for that." Aelita said.

"Wha..but th...how?!" Rainbow asked.

"I used my Creativity to duplicate myself. What William hit was the duplicate." Aelita said.

" Well Dont just stand there, go!" Rainbow said as she kicked willam back as Aelita entered the tower and deactivated it. "See ya later, William." Rainbow smirked as the dome of light erupted as the RTTP was quickly initiated.

Back to the morning…

"Well, that was a superfun time in Lyoko." Rainbow smiled.

"Glad to see you finally awake for real." Sunset said.

"But what was really cool, how you tricked william." Rainbow said to Aelita.

"Well, with Creativity, i can do almost anything on Lyoko." Aelita said.

"But when this whole thing is done, will you still have that power?" Hope asked.

"Well, it would only work in Lyoko and once XANA is gone, we would most likely shut it off for good." Aelita said.

"I'll have to ask tails to do some tweaking to the bracelets then." Twilight said.

"Weve all seen how badass that power is. Imagine if you could do it in the real world. You could literally reshape the world!" Hope said.

'One step at a time." Aelita said.

"So, final verdict. Can Kiwi please come back to the dorm? A factory is no place for him." Odd said.

"All right. He did show some bravery in the factory. So he can come back." Fluttershy said.

"Great. I knew you would see it my way." Odd said. 


	25. Space Oddity and the Russian Planet Girl

The destroyed Russian Space Station…

Fragments of the base were floating around, some of them even close to a girl with her escape shuttle as it floated through space as the objects followed it. She was slowly awakening as she looked.

"Russian talk(Where am I? Am I heading back to earth?)" she said.

She looked out the window to see herself in endless space before seeing a large station.

"(The ISS Space Satellite. Maybe I can get in and radio for help.)" she said, before shaking her head. "(Stupid. I forgot that one is unmanned. But radio should still work.)"

Back on earth…

"Surprise inspections?" Hope said.

"Yeah. They're inspecting the dorms for any sort of appliances that could considered fire hazards." Odd said.

"And lemme guess, Kiwi's gonna get found out this way?" Hope asked.

"Well you're outta luck. We have class in 10 minutes and have no time to get to the factory and back." Sugarcoat said.

"Besides, Kiwi wouldn't wanna go to it. He hasn't been himself. Yumi, you don't have class right now, so please take it upon yourself to defend a poor puppy." Odd said.

"No way. I had trouble explaining Blaziken to them, but now your dog?" Yumi said.

"Odd, I dont think…" Hope started.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please." Odd begged.

"Ugh. Fine Odd. You talked me into it." Yumi said.

"Hed better not have any special rules with caring him." Hope said.

"Thanks for reminding me. He only eats steamed organic vegetables. And no potato chips, he can't digest them. And absolutely no mustard." Odd said. "He also hates household appliances like vacuum cleaners. The noise drives him nuts."

"Thats a lot, I sure hope Yumi doesnt mix them up." Sunset said.

"Or if my Dumb Brother finds out." Yumi said as she ran out.

"Now, just to tell you all, we're taking out another replica today." Jeremie said.

"What do you guys think its gonna be this time?" Hope asked.

'Ice sector." Dan said.

"I guess mountain." Ulrich said.

They were all wrong, as when they emerged later, it was an exact copy of sector 5.

"Okay. Tower in sight." Aelita said as they docked.

"Wow." Hope said as he chose to ride in the Skid this time.

"And energize." Jeremie said sending in Yumi, Odd and Hope into some sort of space station.

"We're...in outer space!" Odd said excitedly.

"From the looks of things, this is the International Space Station. Currently unmanned." Jeremie said.

They then heard crashing as someone approached them.

"Or not." Hope said.

"(Don't move. Who are you? Are you stoaways?)" she asked.

"Russian?" Yumi asked.

"No, she doesnt look russion." Hope said. "You… you speak english?"

"A little, why?" she asked with a Russian accent.

"Are you that orphaned girl who was on that satellite?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Are you with the ISS? If so, I need to request shuttle back to earth." she said.

"Um, we arent. Its kinda hard to explain." Hope asked.

"I no need explanation. Either you astronauts or stowaways. I know you are no help. I need to find radio, contact station for shuttle." she said.

"Wait." Hope said. "If the russian station is destroyed, people may think youre gone. Plus, we came here since this station may be under the influence of an insane AI." Hope said.

"AI? You mean, it might have infected computers and radio on station?" she asked.

"Possibly." Yumi said.

'Hmm. I make deal with you three. If I help you destroy computer, you provide transport back to earth, deal?" she asked.

"Deal. But we may be gone by then." Hope said. "unless...Jeremie, can you use the energization to lock on to this girl with us… er, whats your name? Nothing russian?"

"I was named Inga before being adopted." she said.

"Well, if there's a room in one of the skid cabins, locking onto her would be no problem." Jeremie said.

"Nice. Okay, this way." Odd said.

"So, what was the point of that russian satellite?" Hope asked.

"Priority mission was to locate proof of existence of other worlds." Inga said.

"Like Alien worlds or dimensions?" Hope asked.

"Hope, we're from other worlds, remember?" Rainbow said.

"Right, right. You were trying to locate the other dimensions?" Hope said.

"Stop referring to them like that." Rainbow said.

"Your way of identifying other worlds, is quite strange." Inga said.

"Sorry. But the worlds are real. I actually am from one." Hope said.

"Really? Hmm. I guess satellite was not all lost hope." Inga said.

"Sorry if it got busted." Hope said.

"Is all right. Not your fault, fault goes to meteorite." Inga said. "It stray into satellite and explode after I see giant light lady who give me gift from plain brown hair cheery girl."

"Ochako?" Hope asked.

"You know her?" the young astronaut asked.

"She's a good friend of mine. Which would mean…" Hope said as he noticed debris floating around her.

"Apologies. It appears this girls ability. I have a miniature orbit transfixed upon me. Drags small objects in right now. Am like planet, well built with gravitational pull." Inga said.

"Another quirk upgraded." Hope said.

"How so?" Yumi asked.

"Ochako only had the power to touch things and make them lighter, releasing them to turn them back to normal weight." Hope said. "But jeremie, you get all this?"

"Yeah." Jeremie said. "This is amazing… she has her own gravitational pull. She's like an actual living planet."

"I've said that. I can increase durability and strength of pull. Also have other ability." Inga said. She exhaled as she became skinny quick. She then breathed in to look a little fuller. "I can also change own weight to lighter or heavier."

"And, by adding the gravity field to it, you can float in the air and evade attacks in Ochakos zero gravity, or increase your gravity and build up muscle to become heavier to have stronger attacks." Hope said.

"Essentially." Inga said. "Have gotten very acquainted to this gift as she calls it very quickly. Not hard to understand at all."

"Well, you definitely have it all figured out." Hope said.

"Yes. Have wanted to be astronaut since little girl. Wanted to know what is beyond my world, to study outside people, plants, animals, all of it." Inga said.

"But I think your weight gaining and loss ability wasnt part of the whole package, right?" Odd asked as they moved on.

"I admit, it can be tight on my suit when I gain muscle, but there are about to be downsides when gaining new powers." Inga said.

"You tried this before?" Hope asked.

"Yes. I discover on accident when after exercise session on satellite. It is a big shock to me but have come to live with it." Inga said.

"Yove always had this muscle gain." Yumi said.

"Since session. I breate in too deeply, I get to heavy to move and make big problem with floor." Inga said.

"But then while you were getting used to it, thats when the light hit you." Hope said.

"Yes. Light lady show me girl and says she give me girls power as a gift for my pursuit of unknown." Inga said.

"Im very glad you want to have your dream. DO you also want to protect these worlds?" Hope asked.

"Hmm. That is still in question, but it is possible." Inga said.

They floated by a processing plant for steel balls and came to the super computer.

"Well… this is difficult. We cant blast the thing or smash it, or NASA will sue us." Hope said.

"If I am really MIA, NASA do not want onboard computer smashed by saboteur from my racing country, or… we accidentally short with water." Inga said pulling a water bottle from her suit. "All I could save from original station."

"Water, thats it!" Odd said.

"What is it, odd?" Hope asked.

"I doubt this thing has been water treated yet. So if we splash some water on the computer, there would be no proof that we did it." Odd said.

"That's actually a smart idea." Yumi said.

"Im pretty sure XANA has something to say about that." Hope said as his insignia appeared. It activated steel balls on a conveyor belt that floated over and grew spiked.

"So thats what hes up to up here!" Jeremie said.

"Those balls originally prototype projectile weapons." Inga said. "But they will cause you no problem." she said as the balls that flew at them got caught in her pull.

"Thank god." Hope said.

"Hurry. Use bottle." she said tossing it to them. "Can only maintain pull on these objects for 5 minutes."

"With most objects sure, but weapons? I'll keep that in mind." Hope said pouring the water out.

"Hope they've got water insurance." Odd said as the water was sucked into the computer, shorting it out as the insignia vanished.

"Were done here, Jeremie. Lock on to us and Inga." Yumi said.

The three were de-energiezed quickly.

"What of me? Can you do it?" Inga asked.

"I'm trying. Its a good thing Ulrich was devirtualized. Just hold on." Jeremie said. "Got it. Ready to see earth again?"

"Take me home." INga said.

"Registered, and… de-energize, now." Jeremie said.

"Farewell, space." Inga said as she vanished.

Later…

Hope was surprised to see Inga with a large bag filled with notebooks and pens and pencils.

"There. Enough for new duty." Inga said.

"Hey, I know you liked me a lot to join my team, but you sure you made room for clothes?" Hope asked.

"I not done shopping for essentials. These are for recording world data. Plan to record data of new worlds and send back to station when I possibly can." Inga said.

"Sounds fun." Hope said. "The worlds out there are still brimming with unknown mysteries. I want to see them too. Its great to have you on the team with us, Inga." Hope said.

"Is only natural. You tell me of truth beyond own world, it logical you must take me in. Simple as that." Inga said.

"Youre gonna love it." Hope said. "Now uh… what else did you need again?"

"Standard necessities. Food, Water, equipment for exercise and perhaps clothing that is not stagnant space suit." Inga said.

"Understood. I'll give you all you require." Hope said.

"Very nice. Thank you." Inga said as Hope ran out. "Hmm. Not a bad boy. I stay for a long time." 


	26. Cousins Once Removed

Inga was safely put into Kadic by Tails and was as Delmas's office with another kid. He had a black jacket on, stylised hair, and pants.

"Hmm, an american girl, adopted and transferred from Russia. Though why a russian name, Ms Inga?" Delmas asked.

"Is name father picked for me. I treasure it always." Inga said.

"Ah, I see." Delmas said. "Well, since yourre here already, would you like to escort Mr. Belpois to his cousin's dorm?" Delmas asked.

"Belpois? You are cousin to Jeremie?" Inga asked.

The new boy shook her hand.

"Yup. I'm Jeremie's cousin. Name's Patrick. Patrick Belpois." he said.

"Inga. You already know that." Inga said. "Where is Jeremie's dorm?"

"Oh, its this way." she said leading him right to Jeremie's room and leaving the two to speak. "Hmm, am wondering if I should have left them alone?" she wondered.

"Hey, where you goin, Inga?" Patrick asked. "C'mon back in here, you havent met my cousin in person I hear."

Inga went back in.

"So you two are cousins. I see no resemblance." Inga said.

The others then came in.

"Yeah, it looks like Einstiens made a handsome clone of himself." Odd said.

"Ha ha, very funny. This is my cousin Patrick, he's going to be a student here." Jeremie said.

"This gives us time to introduce myself to inga and you. My name's Ulrich." Ulrich said.

"You German, can tell by name. Means in translation 'ruler of the homestead'. Nice name." Inga said.

"Youre very smart. What about you, Patrick? Into all that science stuff and as smart as Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh no, Im not as bright as Jeremie, thats for sure." Patrick said.

"You think he's bright, do you? If you ask me, he wear kind of drab colors." Odd said.

"Well I guess compared to the way you dressed, anything would look kind of dull." Patrick said.

'Hey. This is a classy outfit. Its based on Kung Fu Commando." Odd said.

"Great game. I guess you're stuck on level 7 cause at level 8 the clothes get more tame." Patrick said.

"Bit of a gamer, huh? Zinia's started warmin' up to em too." Kanji said pointing to her playing one right now.

"Come on, blast the….oh! I lost again." she said.

Patrick then went over, seeing her metal limbs and the game.

"I'll ask you about your bionic limbs later, but isnt that the NES Remix?" Patrick asked.

'Yeah. My friends say that I should start with old school before moving up to modern stuff. You could say I have a bit of an old soul." Zinia said.

"Hmm.." Patrick said as the level reseted. "Okay, I see the problem youre doing. Hit up then b." he said as Zinia did so doing a lot better.

"Yes!" she cheered as she ran out happy.

"Wow, hes a nice guy." Hope said.

"Nice?" Jeremie asked turning around. "Patrick's always been like this. Like in summer camp." Jeremie said as Patrick and the other except for Hope and Aelita left. "He acts all nice and steals away all of my friends leaving me all alone."

"Youre just taking this a little hard. I bet youre letting work on the Skid get to you, you need a break." Hope said.

"No. I need to keep working." Jeremie said.

"Suit yourself." Hope said as they exited.

A little whie later, Patrick came back to Jerime's room and saw sissi releasing rotom.

"Hey!" Patrick said. "Youre not supposed to be in here… and since when are pokemon like Rotom real?!"

"Ack! Exposed!" Rotom said. "Look, its gonna be a mind blower but, other worlds are real. There now that thats out in the open, I got work." he said going into the computer.

"What are you doing?" Patrick said.

"Sending rotom into Jeremie's computer to search for evidence about his little groups craftiness." Sissi said.

"I cant let you do that. I dont know much about whats on there, and I know Jerime doesnt like me for how I get into his life, but hes still my cousin." Patrick said.

"Let's see. Hmm? I can't seem to find his files, there's some program in the way." Rotom said.

"Thats because…" Tails said appearing on the screen. "Of me."

"What the?" Sissi asked.

"I knew you wouldnt be able to ignore your curiosity for long, Sissi. So I planted a firewall to totally rotom-proof Jeremies files." Tails said.

Twilight and Indigo ran in.

"So come out of there and dont mess with Patrick's cousin! Or do you want to hear it from your dad?" Indigo asked.

"Grrr….Rotom! Teach them a lesson! I set up your signature appliances outside!" Sissi said running out.

"And in the meantime, I got control to the room's functions like...lights." Rotom said as the lights went out.

They saw rotom travel along the wires and outside.

"Hes goin for the appliances!" Indigo said.

"Then if thats a real pokemon, we gotta battle it, right?" Patrick said. Gimme some of those Pokeballs. I can help."

They went outside to see Rotom with his form-changers.

"Rorororororo! Oh, Ive watied along time for this!" Rotom said entering a nearby washing machine as they ran out. "Oh, you guys look dirty, let me wash those tired old clothes." he said. "Hydro Pump!" he said firing.

They rolled out of the way.

"Gimme one of those." Patrick said grabbing aball off INdigos belt.

"Hey!" Indigo siad.

"Go! And please be something thats good against Wash Rotom." Patrick said as out of the ball came the Alolan Raichu. "Haha! Thats what I'm talkin about… but why does it look like a surfer?"

"Bzzt! Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon! It only evolves to this form in the Alola region. According to researchers, its diet is one of the causes of this change." Rdex said.

"Hey, how's it going dex rotom?" Rotom said.

"Perfectly good, other rotom. We still on for tea this weekend?" Rdex asked.

"Definitely." Rotom said.

"You let your guard down. Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Patrick said as it zapped Wash Rotom, who ejected and went into a fan.

"Aw, all wet? Let' me help dry you off." Rotom said as the fan was blowing at a crazy fast pace.

"Its fan rotom now, and has become an electric Flying type. Not much change. Raichu?" Patrick said as Raichu hit Rotom once more, having it run into an oven.

"But what good is air when heat normally does the trick." Rotom said opening his door as flames roared out.

"Patrick, tag in!" Indigo said.

"All yours!" Patrick said.

"Youre up, Carracosta!" Indigo said calling it out. "Use Hydro Pump!"

Carracosta hit the oven shorting it out as Rotom went into a lawn mower.

"You guys are way to unruly. Time for a little trim. Hahahaha!" Rotom said as its wheels spun.

"My turn." Twilight siad. "Toucannon!" she shouted as Toucannon came out. "Use Beak Blast!"

Toucannon's beak warmed up before firing at the mower, wrecking it as it went into the fridge.

"After a nice hot summer day, its a nice time to chill out." Rotom said.

"Last one, let's put em away!" Patrick said.

They all attacked the fridge as Rotom popped out.

"Now I'll…." Rotom began before realizing all the appliances were destroyed. "You know, I told her this was a bad idea cause I lost to you guys twice, but no. Coincidentally, this is how things ended up the first time I lost."

"Yeah, I heard Gajeel blasted out all your devices and you were trapped in odds phone." Indigo said.

"After that, I finally got out and tried again with that Marabounta thing. But he beat that too. Then I tried to go for one of your friends phones but hit the girls on accident." Rotom said.

"And thus you also discovered freezeman's body code." Indigo said.

"Yeah. Its how I make the armor." Rotom said. "And...made a friend."

"You know, you dont have to put up with what that girl does." Partick said. "If youre really friends, then she should stop putting you in these situations, leading to misunderstandings. Kinda like me and Jeremie."

"Hmm. You make a good point. I was actually gonna forge it when I downloaded it. I like the girl, but her ego goes all over the place." Rotom said.

"Thats gonna change someday. Count on it." Twilight said.

On Lyoko, after a failed attempt to find the next replika, the Warriors with assistance from Inga battled the creatures of the deep before deactivating a tower. RTTP was soon initiated as the group returned to the past.

"Nice work with Rotom, but what were you doing so close to the dorms?" Hope asked.

"We were coming back from catching Cradily when Tails called about a hacker in the system." Twilight said.

"So we ran right over." Indigo said.

"So, what about cradily, lets see this little guy." Odd said as out of a ball came out as out of it came a large green plant with pink tentacle that wrapped around Odd. "Okay, not little."

"I know it was a figure of speech." Hope said. "So, that makes all the prehistoric pokemon caught."

"Yep. All 11 have been captured. Aerodactyl, Kabutops, Omastar, Cradily, Armaldo, Rampardos, Shieldon, Archeops, Carracosta, Tyrantrum and Aurorus. All the fossils that were in the capsule have been caught and accounted for." Twilight said.

"NOw with our habitat dome, we can study these pokemon. Its like Newt's case in Fantastic Beasts." Hope said.

"Oh, that movie was so awesome." Indigo said.

"Yeah. Though the dome is more scientific than magical. It creates certain areas for pokemon that aren't with us to live in. Forests, oceans, mountains, its got it all." Twilight said.

"But in a way like that movie, I guess you could say that our universe… Pokemon are the Fantastic Beasts." Hope said.

"Oh yeah. Never thought about it like that." Twilight said.

'Any final thoughts on the world of Pokemon, Jexi?" Hope asked on the comm.

"They are very amazing creatures and Twilight and Indigo make amazing trainers. If more are ever caught, I would happily welcome them." Jexi said as Eevee jumped onto his shoulder. 


	27. Walk with the Enhanced: Inga

We open to the Hope ship where we see Inga hard at work with a notebook as she records the movements of a few of the members onboard the ship while watching in secret.

"Still studying us?" Viola asked. "Cause its starting to remind me of my idol career with all of those creepy stalkers watching me.

"Yes. Find it interesting about new biology as well as members on ship." Inga said. "I must keep current no matter what."

"YOu have them all, id say. But we still havet seen the limits of your powers. I mean, how you can alter your gravity field and how big you can get." Viola said.

"Yes. Power has been proven to be very useful." Inga said using her orbit to bring an apple to her as she ate it.

"Hey, I know! Lacy is leaving the team, but… maybe we can test all our abilities, see how powerful we are. And you can be first." Viola said.

"Let us do it." Inga said.

In a training room, Inga stood in the center of the ring as objects were put all around. "yes, seems to be working as usual. I am pleased with this."

"Let us see." Inga said as she focused as the objects around her began orbiting around her like miniature moons.

Hope then appeared on the screen. "This is Inga. Her enhanced ability is from Ochako's Zero Gravity quick but with a twist. She has an actual orbit fixed onto her. She can pull objects towards herself." he said. "Man this is weird, I'm not doing this again and why am I in a suit?"

"I thought it would look more impressive." Blizzaria said.

"Well I happen to like it. Make sure to put it in my rotation." Hope said happily.

Inga moved the objects out of the way.

"Nice form. You can move objects around no problem." Viola sai.

"Real problem lies with where to send them. I can control orbit but not aim of when I release objects." Inga said.

"Huh, we should work on that." Viola said. "Now lets test your generic ability, making you the first ever enhanced with two powers."

"As you may know, I also control my body weight and muscle tone. Observe." Inga said breathing out as she became very thin as some of the objects around her fell.

"What happened?" Viola asked.

"Body became smaller meaning a less powerful gravity. Smaller planets have a smaller sense of gravity." Inga said. "I will now turn off my gravity and focus on my other skill."

The field declined and inga popped back to normal weight.

"This is gonna be fun. Start out small with the gain. Try about...10% air intake." Viola said.

Inga took a small breath with not much of a change to her appearance with only little muscle. She breathed out and returned to normal.

"Difference in size is how much air i inhale. Try bigger percentage." Inga said.

"Right. And remember, the human body can only take in so much air at a time." Viola said.

"Is no worries. Astronaut training helped with lung capacity. Can hold breath much longer than normal person." Inga said.

"Okay, so lets try more power. Okay… bump it up to…" Viola said.

"I just do 50%." Inga said.

Inga then took in a deeper breath looking a bit more bigger and powerful as objects in the room began to shake, even some of the bar bells on the rack.

"Whoa! WHat was that?"

"Am bigger now. Larger planets have more gravitational pull. Could also theoretically pull in smaller planets." Inga said.

"Now I get it. Take a look at this physiology." Viola said as a screen showed her lungs. "Breath intake and outtake inflates and deflates the lungs. WHen you inhale and exhale, the air is distributed throughout the muscle joints in the body, making them expand or shrink, which is the result of your powerful frame."

"Air also increases muscle strength." Inga said. "Can lift ship when hit 100 percent, but at 50 I can easily lift large elephant."

"So...what happend when you hit maximum air intake?" Viola said. "I bet you suck in air like a vacuum."

"100% ultimate form. Muscles brimming with maximum gravity pull, but downside is that I am unable to move until air release. Becoming like a large lead weight." Inga said.

"I bet you cant move because you have your gravity on. Let's try something. Keep your field off, and try it." Viola said.

Inga shut it off as she tilted back and sucked in air like a vacuum, her body growing larger with muscle as her clothes ripped a bit. She then stopped and to the best of her ability, she got up on her legs, walking a bit, each step making the ship quake.

"This working. I can move, not by much but some." she said.

"That's great. Now, maybe you deflate so I can get balance back?" Viola asked a little shaken by the quakes.

"Of course." Inga said breathing out as she returned to normal size.

"Okay. In summary of how powerful you are, you can control your gravity based on size and strength. If you reach maximum air with your field off, you can move a bit and even cause quakes but that's about it. Not bad." Viola said.

"In short, I am very powerful." Inga said. "Like muscle man in circus sideshow."

"Yep. We have you down to a t." Viola said. "You can go and do...whatever it is you do now."

"I will keep working on movement at 100% air intake. If done right, I can do incredible things normally perceived impossible. Could jump high into air and land with force of meteor." Inga said.

"Please don't. At least not inside the ship." Viola said. "I don't think it could take that kind of force."

"Done." Inga said. "Now, I return back to my job of observation." she said pulling out her notebooks and pencils.


	28. Music to Soothe the Savage Beast

"Well Aelita, today's finally the night, huh?" Hope said.

"Yes. Its the night I open for the Subdigitals." Aelita said. "Which reminds me, I have the tickets you wanted for your team." she said showing them.

"My first modern concert!" Zinia said.

"Subdigitals weren't around in the 70s?" Ulrich asked.

"Honestly, wasn't really much of a rock fan. But I'm excited to go with friends." Zinia said.

"The problem is i get so nervous being up on that stage. I'm so scared." Aelita said.

"Everyone gets stage fright once in awhile." Sunset said.

"Like when we entered Naoto in our School's Beauty Pageant." Yosuke said.

"I wasn't scared." Naoto said looking away.

"She ran away from the stage and didn't show up in a swimsuit but in her outfit." Yu said.

"I bet she just didnt wanna show her… y'know…" Rainbow said.

"The question of big melons or not for Naoto will always be a mystery…" Yu said bluntly with no shame at all.

"Do you even have any shame in saying stuff like that, Narukami?" Yosuke said.

"Can we please stop talking about it?" Naoto said.

"Yeah. This is not something to talk about." Lucy said.

"Sorry." Yu said.

"What we should be focusing on is Milly and Tamyiya. Ever since your opening act hit the school, those two have been dying to get an interview with you." Mahiru said.

"Yes, but I've been turning them down. I'm under enough pressure as it is." Aelita said.

"Hey I know. Maybe we could help you get ready." Sunset said.

"Thanks but, I just need to concentrate." Aelita said walking off to her room.

As she sat in her room with her mixing board, she found her window open.

"That's odd." Aelita said.

"Hey." a voice said as she saw Mix lying on her bed. "Yo."

"Its you again. Why are you…" Aelita began.

"Thought I might see my favorite new rock star perform tonight." Mix said.

"You think I can do it?" Aelita asked.

"Hey, I gave up a chance for an opening act so a star like you could shine. You've earned this and now its time to prove it." Mix said.

"Thanks." Aelita said as she marched out with confidence with Mix following.

"Go get them, superstar!" Mix said before seeing Hope. "Who the heck are you?"

"Hope. I take it your Mix the so called music master." Hope said.

"Getting there. Now I have one thing...which way to the exit? I sorta broke in through the window." Mix said.

"That way." Hope said.

"Thanks. And if campus security asks, I was never here." Mix said running out the exit.

It wasn't long until XANA struck, possessing Milly, Tamiya and the Subdigitals agent. Of course they learned of this only after the Subdigitals went on first.

"Hey, why didn't Aelita go on first?" Ibuki said.

"I just got word. XANA's got Aelita. They're heading for the factory." Hope said as they turned to run only be blocked by Milly and Tamiya backstage. "Crap."

"Move it!" Mix said running past them as his earlobe went into his music player. "YOOOO!" he said as a soundwave messed with their hearing as they crouched in pain. "Get going. Save that beautiful music star!" Mix said.

"Okay!" Hope said.

"Naoto. You and I will go this time." Yu said.

"Its because of this morning, isnt it? Well, I see no problem. Lets go." Naoto said.

They landed on Lyoko behind Yumi, Odd and Aelita. Yu wore black clothing and had some resemblances to Izanagi with his katana having emblems, while Naoto's detective uniform took to resembling Sukuna-Hikona, her revolver now a rapier.

"We're in." Yu said before seeing William on a Manta. "So is William."

"Got him." Naoto said shooting bullets from her rapier like a rifle.

"Better get to work myself. Izanagi!" Yu said as nothing happened. "Right, persona's don't work here. In that case…" Yu said drawing his sword as he tossed it at the manta, destroying it as William landed on the ground with his sword out.

"Youre done, William. All of us are gonna bring you back!" Naoto said.

William growled unleashing a cutting wave pushing them all away as he attacked Yu head on ferociously.

Meanwhile, the specter Milly blasted lighting that deflected over a shelf Ulrich was holding and arced over the Subdigitals as the crowd cheered.

"Rock and roll!" Chris said.

"Huh? They think its part of the show." Mix said in surprise.

"Only natural." Hope said.

(Cue-Break Away: Subdigitals)

The music synched up with the battle on Lyoko, Yu holding willam off as Naoto covered Aelita into the the tower, the lyrics following every step.

They told me that

I was no good at all such a waster

And, suddenly

I was out of the cool

stuck with the fools

not that much I can do

I'm out of the crew

here the lights go out

What should I do?

stuck to this chair and yet I know

We're gonna break away~!

it's not my style

I gotta get away!

Get away

here and now today!

out in half

I'm already there

In my head I know it

five, (no) Four more steps

take me to the door

open up I'm falling

(it's just) One of those days

where the lights go out

and yet I smile

We're gonna break away~!

life's like that and

I gotta get away!

Get away

Here and now today,

We're gonna breakaway~!

breakaway, breakaway

Get away

here and now today!

Here I am, as I stand

I can feel you think

Such a waster

It's okay, I don't care

Didn't wanna stay

stuck with the fools

skating down park avenue

I realise my time is now and here

Ready to go

being sensible is just not sensible

We're gonna break away~!

It's not my style and I gotta get away!

here and now today

Gonna break away~!

Life's like that and

I know I'm gonna get away

Get away

We're in it all the way!

"Tower, deactivated." Aelita said calmly.

"Jeremie, juice it!" Hope said.

"Return to the past, now." Jeremie said pressing the button as the dome of light overtook everything.

"Its so exciting that we get to see the full concert with Aelita doing her opening now." Zinia said. "Rock and roll!"

The group enjoyed the music and performances as Mix watched from the entrance. "You're going places girl. I know that." he said as he walked out in a cool fashion. 


	29. Walk with the Enhanced: Viola

Viola soon awoke from her sleep and found herself in a testing chamber. "What the? What am I doing here?" Viola asked.

"Greetings, test subject Viola. You here for test of explosiveness." Inga said behind a one way glass.

"Oh, its my turn huh?" Viola said.

"Let us start." Inga said.

"Okay." Viola said. "My name is Viola Rose. My inherited power is Bakugo's Explosion Quirk but with a twist. I can't make objects explode but basically I'm like a landmine. When something hits me I go off."

"Let's test." Inga said as a panel opened as a pitching machine came out, firing a baseball at Viola. "Let them hit you. We test for explosive power."

"Got it." Viola said.

The baseball hit her in the arm as a small explosion went off leaving the floor scorched a bit and the baseball ruined, but Viola unharmed.

"As you can see, room is bomb proofed in order to avoid damage to actual parts of ship." Inga said.

"Cool." Viola said. "But where's the pitching machine from?"

"Came with room. Now, you do well with baseball, but we go larger." Inga said as a panel opened and a cannon rolled out.

"A cannon ball?" Viola said,

"I compare quirk use to Bakugo." Viola said. "Explosive tempered boy use nitroglycerine in sweat to detonate his explosions. Nitroglycerine for you is located within skin cells and blood, result of hit being explosions. Wider area means larger explosion."

"And the harder i get hit, the bigger and wider the explosion becomes." Viola said.

"We see." Inga said as the cannon fired as a cannonball hit her making a larger explosion.

"I'm alive!" Viola said as the cannon fired a sharp pen that scratched her arm. "Ow!"

"Sorry, must be pen I used to fill out order for room and weapons." Inga said.

"No worries." Viola said splashing some of her blood onto the floor. "It was a snap like that." she said snapping her fingers as the place where her blood landed made miniature explosions.

"Hmm. Do that again." Inga said.

Viola dropped some more blood onto the ground and snapped her fingers making the explosions happen once more.

"Interesting. It appears your blood is also as explosive as you are yet only detonates when you snap fingers." Inga said.

"I wonder what would happen if I get hit multiple times, absorb and combine all the kinetic force into my body and store it?" Viola asked.

"Hard to say. Could come out with two possibilities: storing the force in body could build up for big explosion, yet at the same time could tear apart body due to bottled up force not being released." Inga said.

"Or… i could sore and route it to places in my body to beef up my body, like you do with the air." Viola said.

"Viola, kinetic force is unpredictable, no telling how this turn out." Inga said.

"Just hit me and lets find out. Knowing is half the battle."

"Very well. But this be last test." Inga said as out came a boxing machine. "Machine designed for training boxers. Is set to highest speed meaning 5 punches per second."

The machine hit Viola rapidly as the kinetic force built up inside, her body heating up. She could feel herself getting stronger yet at the same time hotter. "I don't feel so good."

"Oh no… we must stop this….too late to stop. Take cover." Inga said ducking down as a large explosion followed. When it cleared, the glass was broken as Inga looked to see a naked Viola covering herself.

"Uh...oopsy." Viola blushed.

"This seems like a good place to call it day." Inga said.

"For a moment, I felt my strength raising before my body heated up." Viola said.

"Like I said, kinetic energy unpredictable. While it worked for a moment, it overloaded, causing whole body to grow volatile and explode like firework." Inga said.

"Maybe i should just stick to the hit and explode method for now." Viola said.

"Yes and also focus on the other new ability: blood detonation could prove useful for faraway targets." Inga said.

"That would mean I would actually have to get cut." Viola said.

"Maybe last ditch effort when things get rough?" Inga asked.

"Yeah, good call." Viola said. "Now if you excuse me...I need to change." she said sidestepping to the door while covering herself. 


	30. Wrong Exposure

The Hermitage, former home to Aelita and Franz, now a complete wreck and currently being searched through by Jeremie, Aelita, Zinia and Hope, while they are unaware that Flux was searching upstairs with Ian.

"Come on. They gotta be here." Flux said.

"Sir, maybe its time we...gave up." Ian said.

"No way. Amadeus Flux does not give up." Flux said.

"What are you talking about? Besides taking the worlds, you give up on a lot of plans." Ian said.

"Well not this one. I gotta find his notes." Flux said laughing a little maniacally.

"Sir, I'm starting to worry for your sanity." Ian said.

'That's ridiculous. Now grab this knife and stab for invisible safes." Flux said.

"Okay...I'm just gonna give you space and go grab a sandwich from the fridge." Ian said.

"That food's been in there for years. Its no good." Flux said.

"I just don't wanna be here." Ian said heading down stairs.

"Fine. Leave. I can find them on my own!" Flux said continuing the search.

DOwn below…

"Anyone else hear that?" Zinia asked.

"Its probably the house settling." Jeremie said.

"Yeah. That must be it." Zinia said. "Its hard to believe I'm inside the house of Mr. Franz Hopper."

"Of course, since Cretaceous told you about him." Hope said.

"Are you talking about the bosses dad?" Ian asked as they saw him eating a moldy sandwich.

"Ian? What are you doing here?" Hope asked.

"Having a bite while the boss loses his sanity." Ian said.

"You realize that sandwich is covered in mold, right?" Aelita asked.

"I don't care. Just needed to get away from him." Ian said.

"Wait, Flux is going insane? Over what?" Hope asked.

"He's trying to find his old man's research notes. He thinks Hopper might have kept some of them considering how close they were." Ian said.

"Research notes? On what?" Hope asked.

"No clue. He won't tell anyone." Ian said.

"Should we try to find em first?" Zinia asked. "I dont want a madman having the doctors research.."

"He's not mad he's….he;s trying to find his old man." Ian said.

"What?" Hope said.

"Its true. After what happened in Alola, the guy was beside himself, alone in his room for days. He kept looking at that family photo on his desk and he said the words…"Its time we meet again, dad. I need to find you." And since scientist notes usually have info about where they go, he figured by studying the notes, he can find his old man." Ian said.

"But no one's been able to find Cretaceous for years. How longs he been at this?" Hope asked.

"Since the day were first got here. He doesn't sleep, he rarely eats, its tearing the guy apart." Ian said.

"We need to stop him. But how?" Aelita asked.

"The notes would be the way to...wait. There is someplace we haven't checked." Ian said. "But first, Aelita, Jeremie, head back to class. Hope, robo girl, I need to borrow you for a bit."

In the forest near an old tree was a dug up hole.

"This was where me and the boss dug up those tapes about the demon lords. Maybe if we dig deeper, we might find something more." Ian said.

"Well, not like we have much of a choice." Zinia said. "Hope, grab a shovel."

"I have a better idea. Put those legs to work." Hope said. "If you strike hard enough with one good stomp, you can break through the earth."

"Probably not a good idea. This place is mostly mud." Ian said.

"He's right. Besides, hard work never kill anyone." Zinia said as they started digging down before they hit something.

"Hey, we got something." Ian said as the three pulled up a large chest. "Son of a gun. There was a second chest buried underneath the first one we found way back."

"Clever. The doctor buried this one first to keep it super hidden." Zinia said breaking the lock opening the chest to reveal some papers and some video tapes.

"Now Ian, bring this to Flux. Tell him you found them and don't mention us." Hope said.

"Duh. I was gonna do that either way. But I'll reward you." Ian said. "There's hidden gold in the hole next to this one. Take a few bars and buy something pretty."

"I've got a better idea…" Hope said.

Later..

"Eeeek! Gold bars, where did you get these?!" Nami said with beli signs. "And their real! We're rich!"

Hope also gave one to inga and Viola incase they needed money for clothes.

"This gold. It looks like its been buried about 50 years. Must be worth millions by now." Inga said.

"Whoo! I can finally afford all the clothes I want." Viola said.

"You know, that Ian guy was a good guy. And he was loaded. He could have lived a life of luxury with all this gold." Zinia said.

"Sometimes, friendship means more than money." Hope said.

"I wonder if Ian is really cut out for the villain biz?" Zinia said.

Back on the cruiser…

"Yes yes yes! The chest! The notes, the tapes! I have them here with me!" Flux said happily. "Ian, I am so happy for this."

"Great. Now can you finally sleep and eat?" Ian asked.

"Yes. Start the oven and make some roast, I am starving." Flux said walking out.

"Those guys are angels." Ian smiled following Flux out.

Later still…

"Oh come on, Odd! You sent a photo of Aelita and Franz Hopper to Sissi?! Shes gonna rat her identity out to Delmas!" Hope said.

"I thought I was asking out the prettiest girl in Kadic." Odd said. "I'm a computer flop, all right?"

"What do we do?" Kazuichi asked. "Wait, let's calm down. For all we know, Sissi is keeping this to herself."

Jim then entered. "Stones and Della Robbia, the principal wants to see you two. And while we're at it, the rest of your little gang goes with you." Jim said.

"Or not…." Kazuichi said. "We're hosed aren't we?"

"Yep. We're hosed." Dan said.

As the team was locked down in Delmas's office, Tails got wind.

"You have to do something, buddy." Sonic said.

"I can't. The photo was already printed by now so I can't doctor the photo and I hear Delmas even called in a professor from London to verify it." Tails said.

"A professor?" Sonic said.

In Delmas's office, the doors opened as the group saw a familiar looking man walk in with a coat and top hat.

"Students, this man is the one who will help me get to the bottom of things. I would like to introduce Mr. Hershel Layton from Gressenheller University." Delmas said.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Layton said as he walked in and sat down.

"Whoa. Its Layton." Dan said.

"You guys know him or something?" Zinia asked.

"Yes. But hes probably faking it so that he keeps his knowing of us safe. But he'll help us." Dan said.

"Or its the Layton from before we met him." Hope said in worry.

"Now, Mr. Delmas. I would like to take a look at the photo." Layton said.

"Quite right." Delmas said.

"We're done for." Fuyuhiko said.

"Hmm. Mr. Delmas, this Franz Hopper, what was the year of his disappearance?" Layton asked.

"Uh, 1994." Delmas said.

"And Miss Stones, what age are you?" Layton asked.

"15." Aelita said.

"Sorry to say Mr. Delmas, but there is no way this girl is the same as the one in the photo." Layton said.

"Are you positive?" Delmas asked.

"If the girl in the photo was still walking among us, she would be around 26 years old, not 15. That is too big an age gap. Sorry to say, but Miss Stones and Mr. Hopper are not related." Layton said.

Hope secretly breathed a sigh of relief.

"I see. You all are free to go, same with you, Mr. Layton." Delmas said.

The group then left with Layton.

"Thank you, Mr. Layton." Aelita said.

"No thanks necessary. I was merely doing my duty as an english gentleman. Even if its telling a lie to protect the daughter of a scientist." Layton said.

"You...knew?" Hope asked.

"Yes. The resemblance was too spot on to be faked. So I lied to protect this girl. Plus, I'm not sure why, but I feel as though we are fated to meet yet again someday." Layton said.

"Heh. Look out for them. On a day when they arrive at your office for a university check out." Hope said.

"I'll keep that in mind, lad." Layton said as he was walking off. "Until we meet again."

"Wow. What a gentleman, lying like that just to protect Aelita. How remarkable." Sonia said.

"You should really see what they did with him." Hope said.

Because Layton proved them innocent, there was no Sign of XANA anywhere. So the group enjoyed their day.

"So Aelita, you gonna be good knowing that your last name is safe?" Hope asked.

"I am. And its not even Hopper, it's Schaeffer." Aelita said.

"How did you…?" Zinia asked.

"We found some old records in the hermitage. Apparently Franz Hopper's real name was Waldo Schaeffer, meaning Aelita would be Aelita Schaeffer." Jeremie said.

"Not so loud though." Hope said in worry.

"Its fine. We're not near anyone right now." Jeremie said. "So, if they try to find records for an Aelita Hopper, no result."

"And I hope your right about us meeting Layton again." Ulrich said.

"Trust me, you will." Dan said. 'But not before a little exploring happens. Uh...you'll figure that one out someday too." 


	31. Video of the Enhanced: Zinia

It was a normal morning when Hope walked out and discovered a tape on the ship. "This looks like one of the tapes from the trunk."

He found a note from Ian. "Hope, please play as soon as you get this. It relates to notes dug up yesterday." it read.

He put it in and saw the procedures on Zinia as she lie on a metal table.

'Zinia?" Hope asked as the screen soon changed to a man with blond hair with a scar on his cheek.

"Hello. My name is Cretaceous Flux, I am a scientist of many trades." he said. "I am recording this in order to better preserve my research into my new cybernetics because video proof will likely outlive all of us."

The scene then changed to Zinia as she sat in a chair with no limbs so far.

'Young miss, please look to the camera and introduce yourself." Cretaceous said.

"I'm Zinia. I was athletic, used to, until the Virus came." Zinia said.

"Yes. It was a rare strain that infects the limbs and works its way to the heart. Were it not for a nearby ambulance and skilled doctors, she would have died that day. But now she is left without any limbs." Cretaceous said.

"I feel...so defenseless. I need care 24/7 and its just so hard." Zinia said crying a bit.

"Don't cry, dear. I promise when things are finished, you will be able to run and walk and move around just like you used to." Cretaceous said.

"Thank you, doctor." Zinia said happily.

The scene then changed to Zinia now with her cybernetic arms and still in her chair.

"Testing Log. Observation 1. Have just installed new arms to subject. So far things are working well. Miss, how do you feel? Any problems with those new arms?" Cretaceous asked.

"None so far. WHen Will i get to test them? WHen i get my legs?" Zinia asked.

"The legs will still take time I'm afraid. But there is no use in trying out your arms." Cretaceous said as she was wheeled to a large heavy metal table with a few objects. "These are everyday objects: a pencil and paper, a glass of water, and a rubber ball. I need to make sure these arms function as your old ones used to."

Zinia used her arms to write with the pencil, drink from the glass, but when she dropped the ball, she lifted up the table with ease and grabbed it. "Got my ball." Zinia said.

"Hmm. Unexpected turn. Arms strength appear to be much higher than I first thought. Must remember to dial down strength for next model." Cretaceous said.

"What are you talking about, this is awesome! I need more juice in these arms, I could never lift a table before!" Zinia said.

"Afraid that's as high as it goes dear." Cretaceous said. "I'm lying. Input is only 30%. Higher than that could cause serious damage. Best keep that from her though."

The next scene showed Zinia with her new legs in the chair.

"Testing Log. Observation 5. Have attached new legs to subject. Hope it goes better than the arms. Zinia, dear. Now, I must ask you to get up and walk." Cretaceous said.

Zinia got up and stepped down hard with the new legs, causing a crack in the ground.

"Another overshot power up. The legs have too much power within. I'll have to lower the power output for the next model of these too." Cretaceous said.

"Looks like Im strong in Legs and Arms." Zinia said. "How high is the input set on my legs?"

"It only goes up to 50 and its already there." Cretaceous said.

"Oh, I wonder if I can still run. I wanna run in track again." Zinia said as unknown to her engines came out.

"What on earth?" Cretaceous said as Zinia zoomed out the doors. "I have to go." he said in a hurry.

The next scene showed Cretaceous in front of the camera alone.

"Data Log. Those engines inside her legs, I'm certain those were not of my own design. I asked my assistants and even some higher ups, they did not do so either. Then I talked to Zinia. She said she received them in a dream. After looking into it, I have discovered over individuals all over the world...and off world have been experiencing similar changes. I'm not sure whether this is a good thing or an omen." Cretaceous said.

"Geez." Hope said.

"Final Log. Due to Zinia's control issues and her overexcited tendencies, the higher ups have chosen to put her in cryosleep. I protest against this but was ignored. But, I will not let this get me down. Miss Zinia, the way she sees like, she's like a second daughter to me. So, since this is the last time on cybernetics, I have decided to focus on my next topic. I'll be studying these superpowered people. These...Enhanced. This is Cretaceous Flux. Video over." he said as the tape cut out.

"Man…" Hope said.

"So, Flux's dad was going...to study the Enhanced?" Titanica said having been watching from behind as she approached Hope.

"Even you, possibly. But lets go to Zinia and see what she can really do." Hope said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Hope." Titanica said. "She with your friends team and if you try something like this after seeing this video, she and maybe Jexi's group could lose all their trust in you."

"Right. Lets keep this a secret then." Hope said.

On the star speeder…

"4,997, 4,998, 4,999...5,000!" Zinia said lifting huge weights before tossing them aside. "Whew. What a workout." she said happily before looking up at the sky. "Doc, I'm not sure where you are but I never got the chance to say...thank you for my life."


	32. Bad Connection

"Odd, open up!" Ulrich shouted as he pounded on the door.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"Its Odd. He won't let me in and I need to change." Ulrich said.

"Lets try something." Jeremie said. "Odd, open up or you can forget about my portion of meatballs today!"

"Please. That won't…." Ulrich said before the door opened. They walked inside to see Odd sitting on his bed.

"What's got you down? Is this about your film?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes, but this isn't the first time a film of mine will be shown before an audience of ignoramuses." Odd said.

"His parents are comin in to see it since theyre in town." Soul said.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Jeremie asked.

"What, you in a fight?" Natsu asked.

"No, the opposite. You see, teenagers are suppose to be getting into arguments and fights with their parents: a generation gap. All except for one: me." Odd said.

"Ouch." hope said. "I dont think it will be that bad."

"Say that to my parents.: Odd said as he walked out.

As they arrived, they noticed that Odd's parents were unlike Yumi or Ulrich's, the father was a man with tattoos on his arms while the mother was dressed fashionably in purple and pink.

"Odd, so good to see you." they both said to him.

"Not what i was expecting." Hope said. "So, you exited for Odd's film?"

"Most definitely. We even bought him an outfit to wear to the screening." his mother said.

"Why don't you try it on?" his father said.

"Uh...I gotta go." Odd said running inside.

"He must be nervous about the screening." his father said.

"That's reasonable." his mother said as they went inside.

"I sorta wish they were my parents." Rainbow said.

"Same here." Indigo said.

Meanwhile, Inga was with titanica near the factory.

"We not so different, you and I. We each are able to change out sizes in certain ways. You with height and I with width." Inga said.

"Yeah, we are the same some how. I really like how you can just take in air to expand your muscles." Titanica said.

"I observe your ability. How do you grow tall?" Inga asked.

"Well, i got this stuff from a warrior named Valkyrie, it allows me to change my size using magic." Titanica said.

"Magic is only half of it. You no have limit, Big Magic only take Valkyrie so far in height. You break barrier of size limit with unknown variable inside of you." Inga said. "What variable is, have yet to determine."

"Wow, thanks for that." Titanica said as they both heard phones ring.

"Best to not answer. Might be enemy calling. Besides, neither of us have cellphones." Inga said.

"Wed better get to the factory too. Want to go together, or should one of us go?" Titanica asked.

"They say fish to well when swim in pairs." Inga said.

They went to the factory and activated Delayed Virtualization, getting there first into the mountain sector.

"Tower is up there." Inga said seeing it up on a large rock face.

"Should be no trouble for Aelita with her wings, but the others… without vehicles, they'd be stuck." Titanica said.

"I see another problem." Inga said pointing to a few crabs.

'They're all the way at the top though." Titanica said before seeing the crabs climbing down and firing at the two.

"No problem for monsters. Defend yourself." Inga said gathering rocks nearby and trying to toss them at the monsters. The crabs fired back with their lasers in an exchange. A kankrelat appeared, trying to backstab them, but Titanica embiggened her arm and smashd it.

"No surprise attacks for you." Titanica said proudly before hearing a screech.

"Manta." Inga said as Manta's started flying above them for an aerial attack.

"How do we deal with those? If I go big, I'd just be trying to swat flies." Titanica said.

"Then I will bring them to us." Inga said. She then began taking a large breath as her muscles grew larger, as she did, the crabs were being pulled in as were the mantas. "Nothing can escape gravity, not even weird creatures." Inga said.

"Alright, my turn." Titanica said easily picking them out with her embiggened hands and crushing them like bugs.

"We cant deactivate the tower ourselves, so lets go up there and wait for Aelita." Inga said.

"Right. We took out the cavalry, so this should be no problem for them now." Titanica said.

Inga exhaled, returning to normal and used her gravity to hover to the top.

"Whoa. Did you know you could hover with this?" Titanica asked.

"Yes. Know about it just now." Inga said.

Aelita arrived soon after.

"What was it this time?" Titanica asked.

"XANA used cell phones. Has the entire campus under his control. Trying to kill Odd." Aelita said.

"Then go deactivate this." Inga said as Aelita did so.

"Hey, you said Viola tried to store energy, right?" Titanica asked.

"You think you can charge power like her? Not good idea. When she try it, it end very badly.' Inga said.

"It was just a 'what if' idea. Anyway, Im glad we both work together, Inga." Titanica said.

"I as well." Inga saids as the past was restored.

The day then continued as normal with the gang watching the film and Odd a little more thankful for the parents he has. But tomorrow is when they will meet with Lacy again, as the replica for next time will be where the Generals were revived.


	33. Cold Sweat

"Whoa. Yumi you are looking great." Yosuke said to himself looking at the Kadic News.

"What are you looking at, Yosuke?" Yumi asked.

"Well… this youth photo of you in a pink dress came up in the News today…" Yosuke said.

"What?! How did this get in here?!" Yumi asked.

"I will never tell." Yosuke said before Yumi grabbed him by his throat. "Might be Odd. He's in the Rec Room with Ulrich." he squeaked before Yumi let go and stormed off.

"What was that about?" Hope asked.

"I think I sold out either Odd or Ulrich." Yosuke said.

"You should probably fix this before it turns to something much worse." Hope said.

"Man, I should really learn not to get myself into these things, but youre right. I'll do it by going on the new Replika mission today." Yosuke said. "I can try to mend what ever was going on later, using my expert in dating."

"You dated one girl, who was killed soon after." Ruby said.

"Don't remind me. But that's in the past. I'm going back to the top!" Yosuke said.

"You were always the comic relif on the team. I think you're much more. Youre the first to be helped by Yu and youre a great guy and fighter. You just gotta get back in the action." Hope said.

"Yeah. No more being the janitor, looking for treasure only to get mauled by bears, or coming up with great plans that almost backfire like with the fire nation." Yosuke said.

"That last one was actually more coincidence than comic relief, but the first two were still good." Hope said.

Yosuke went to the Ice Sector Replika as he shivered a bit. "If I had known I was going to an ice place I would have chosen to stay back on earth." Yosuke said.

"Oh come of it, its just a digital Ice Sector." Jeremey said.

"Yeah, i bet its not even cold." Yosuke said. "So uh… Yumi. Who put the photo in the magazine?" he asked as they went to a connection tower in the skid.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Yumi said as she energized with Odd.

"This is gonna be tougher than I thought." Yosuke said following after. "Brr! Now its really cold. Where are we?"

"In an icy laboratory...in Siberia." Jeremie said.

"Perfect. Cold sector is linked to one of the coldest countries in the world." Yosuke said.

"Inga shoudve come along, shes good in this weather." Odd said.

"Yeah well…" Yosuke began.

"Hold that joke Yosuke. XANA activated a tower." Jeremie said.

"What? Just what did he…" Yosuke began before they saw William appear before their eyes. "Nevermind, I just figured it out."

"He figured out how to energize William?" Yumi asked.

"Looks like it." Yosuke said drawing his dragon kunai. "It's been awhile…. But its time i stepped up."

Using his speed, he combated Willams blade, Odd ad Yumi trying to join in but he blocked them out. "Just go through. I'll hold him off."

"Thanks Yosuke. Dont stop being a hero!" Odd said as they made thier way to the supercomputer.

"You are a fool." Willam said.

"I get stuck with custodial duties on the ship, like cleaning the keyboards and scrubbing the floors. I tried to find treasure on campus and nearly end up being mauled by bears. Yeah, Im an idiot some times. But I keep forgetting that all of that was shunning out my part in the Investiagtion Team. If I let it go now…" Yosuke said pushing back. "Then everything I've done with my partner, Chie, Rise, Yukiko, Kanji, Naoto and Teddie would have been for nothing!"

"Argh." William said growling.

"Im from Inaba, and I'm proud of it. So hands off my teammates, my partners… my friends!" Yosuke said leaping into the air. "Sky Dragon's…..Ninja Slash Parade!" he shouted as the area turned dark as Yosuke hid within it.

William kept an eye out before he felt a flurry of slashes hitting him all over before Yosuke approached him casually and delivered the final slash, making him vanish.

"Sorry, XANA. But your goon isn't strong enough for me." Yosuke said seriously.

"Wow, I;ve never seen Yosuke win a fight since he won against Larvesta." Yukiko said. "Jexi, did you let him do all those duties just so he could bounce back later?"

"Yeah. It's a way to build character. He's been building it with each chore and became stronger because of it." Jexi said.

Suddenly, the alarms bepped.

"We got a monster in the replica!" Tails said.

"Just one?" Sonic said before seeing ti. "Oh...man…"

"WHoa! Look at that thing!" Natsu said.

Everyone was bearing witness to the final monster of Xana. It was massive, containing a strong upper body and short legs. It was composed of what looked to be superheated magma, and one of its arms was a blade. Its head was circular and white with two long tendrils of its face going down it with Xana's insignia on its face, hairs flowing out of the back.

"What the hell is that?!" Rainbow said in shock.

"Kolossus." Jexi said.

"Its like the one we saw in Hyrule." Pit said.

The Kolossus endured attacks from Ulrich and Aelita, and a single swipe of its blade hand took them both out. WIth no other options, Jeremie pulled back the operation,but they at least knew where the super computer was.

LAter…

"You think Ulrich put that photo in there to get you attention to him?" Yosuke asked.

"Ive been thinking it over." Yumi said. "Maybe I should forgive him after all."

Yumi then ran off as Odd caught up. "Hey, where's Yumi? I gotta tell her I was the one who put in the photo." Odd said.

"Wait, I don't think…" Yosuke said before he ran off. "I'm hoping he replaces me on chore duty."

"Dont worry, I got an idea." Hope said.

Pulling a few strings, Hope Helped Yumi and Yosuke to get both thier revenges, posting a photo of them out of the shower in the magazine.

"See? Now that wasnt so hard." Hope said.

"You can say that again." Yosuke said as he and Yumi high fived as Ulrich chased odd.

"I said id tell her, didnt i?" Odd asked while running.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Ulrich shouted. 


	34. Down to Earth

"No fooling? You think we can get back WIllam and restore Freezeman for good?" Hope asked.

"Without a doubt. But for William, he needs to be devirtualized for this to work." Jeremie said.

Hopes comm then rang.

"Oooh, it;s Cece. Gotta get this." Hope said. "Yeah?"

"Oh, Hope! Can I just say how proud i am for making Lacy so determined to make a robot smile? Speaking of which, me and the circus are coming to pick her up from your team." Cece said. "She is still safe right?"

"Um…" Hope siad. "She may have been determined to save Freezeman by going to the Siberia base."

"Hahaha. You are so funny Hope. I know you wouldn't let her run off, cause if you did, I would march into your ship and tear you limb from limb for harming a member of my family through irresponsibility." Cece said.

Everyone flinched.

"We gotta go. Now." Jeremie said,

"I'll call you later." Hope said hanging up. "Everyone to the factory! Were getting Lacy back!"

They all ran to the factory.

"How could she not believe you about Lacy going off on her own accord?" Yumi asked.

"Thats just it, Ceces too much of a clown and a fun having person. She's knows me too well to be irresponsible." Hope said.

"To be honest, seeing her tear you apart is the last thing we need. Im starting to think sending her to fight freezeman that day at the lake was not such a good idea." Ulrich said.

"I should have never encouraged Lacy in the first place, or else she woudnt be half way across the world. We have to stop her and find some way to finish off freezeman, getting her back to Cece without a scratch." Hope said.

"Hope, stop panicking." Titanica said.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one with something to lose." Hope said.

"You guys take your ships to Siberia. Odd and Aelita will meet you there via energization." Jeremie said.

The groups did so and found the base, and Lacy was marching there completely covered in a winter jacket as she marched to see Freezeman blocking the door.

"Who are you, trespasser?" Freezeman demanded as Lacy casted off her cloak to reveal herself as well as a small scar under her right eye. "Its you...the performer."

"Where did she get that scar?" Luffy asked.

"Oh god, Cece's gonna kill me." Hope said.

"Its like the one Luffy has." Dan said.

"Yeah. I got it to proof that my life was worth being a pirate." Luffy said. "I actually caused it myself."

"And so did I!" Lacy said. "I wanted to look like you Luffy, hehheh. This represents my dedication to my ideals and my power." she added as her skin turned red as steam came off. "I've perfected it."

"Gear 2nd." Luffy said.

"She actually did it…" Hope said.

"I hate fighting, cause I hate seeing people hurt and cry. But, if I have to fight you to make you smile, than so be it. Let's go at it...FREEEZZEEEEMAN!" she shouted as she delivered the first punch as her fist and his collided, making a shockwave.

(Cue-Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- OST Sky Should be High)

"I will freeze this world solid. It will be a world where no organic being shall exist." FreezeMan said as he fired ice at Lacy who quickly dodged.

"Jet Acrobats Jab!" Lacy said delivering a quick punch to Freezeman as he slid across the ice.

"Her hand...it didn't freeze." Hope said.

"Rubber girl's blood. Is moving too quickly to slow down. No slow bloodflow, no freeze." Inga said.

"But back then when Luffy was fighting Lucci, he used Gear 2nd too much. He almost died." Natsu said.

"But that was Luffy, this is Lacy. She could be able to beat Freeze man with this." Erica said.

As they continued, freezeman analyzed the effects of gear 2nd on Lacy.

"Its not affecting you badly at all. No extreme hunger, no fatigue or paralysis, how?" FreezeMan said.

"I've been doing fierce training in the wilderness. Hunger, fatigue, paralysis, none of those scare me at all! I'm a fierce acrobatic warrior! Acrobats… Jet Gatling!" Lacy said viciously pummeling Freeze Man.

"This barrage of fists, so fast and yet precise." Freezeman thought as he was remembering more memories with each hit.

"My liege, I swear my undying loyalty to you." KnightMan said.

"Sir, do not fear. If someone attempts your life, I will cut them down." ShadowMan said.

"Let me at those organics. I'll blow them away!" AirMan said.

"Hahaha! With my barrier, no one can mess with us." MagnetMan gloated.

"Were those...my friends?" FreezeMan wondered.

"They were, freezeman! Remember our fight in Taraqon! I told you some of them were still alive!" Hope said.

"Yes… you told me...when we fought." Freezeman said. "Yes. I remember. I fell but ended up through a rift. XANA, Arojam, ShadeMan, Oros Phlox. It seems no matter what I do, I am always doomed to play the puppet."

Hope then jumped down and signaled Lacy to stop.

(Shift-I'll face myself - 2nd Version)

"You dont have to be the puppet any longer. You can cut your strings and live a life you wanted. To be like humans and us. See your comrades again. You wanted that, didnt you?" Hope asked.

Freezeman thought about this, until finally coming out of his optics… were tears, and a smile.

"My comrades….they live prosperous lives don't they?" Freezeman said.

"Magnet man is with Blues on his team. Hes okay." Megaman said.

"Shadow Man and KnightMan are with Colonel and his team. Both are doing very well." Black Star said.

"As long as they continue to live, I have nothing more to ask of them." FreezeMan said. "But I have something equally important to stop." he said turning to the lab.

"XANA was going to use that lab to make androids to take over the world, right?" Hope asked. "With the Kolossus guarding the replica, its hard to get a foothold while going for it."

"The Kolossus...it can be beaten. There are four weak points. Its face and three on its sword." Freeze Man said. "As for the androids, I can stop them hear and now." he said making a stand at the lab and pressing his hands on the lab. "Eternal Freeze." he said as the ice not only traveled over but inside the lab as well.

"Whoa…" Hope said.

"I have sealed XANA's army in ice, forever. The resulting chain will also sabotage the supercomputer. Eternal Freeze, my last resort due to the energy it consumes." FreezeMan said.

The cosmis circus then cruised over the sky.

"What… is that?" Freezeman asked.

"I think i figured out how to make you a good place in this world." Hope said.

Cece and Dennis came down on a craft.

"Fear not, the charming Dennis has come to rescue you sweet...Gah!" Dennis said slipping as he fell right on the ice.

"Sweet mother of the circus, why is Lacy all steamy? And why does she have that scar under her eye?" Cece asked.

"Its not Hope. I did this." Lacy said.

"Well, that's perfectly fine then." Cece said.

"Cece… I was trying to tell you that Lacy went out like this to make someone smile on her own. Shes a great fighter and even mastered Luffy's Gear 2nd. I know you may wanna mangle me but-" Hope began.

"You want to say she's making a killing hanging with you?" Cece asked.

"Huh?" Hope asked.

"Earlier i realized something. As much as you wanna keep people close, sometimes you gotta let baby birds leave the nest. So, I'm letting Lacy make her choice, return home or spend another year with you." Cece said.

Hope then looked at Cece still in 2nd gear. "Lacy… you dont have to stay with me if it means.."

"Ringmaster?" Lacy asked. "If its all the same...I want to spend another year with Hope."

"Then as your ringmaster and parent...I'll allow it." Cece smiled.

Hope smiled and teared a bit. "Aw, c'mere you!"

He hugged Lacy and she hugged back only to realize. "Aaaah, youre still warm." Hope siad in comfort.

'Now, I have another question, who make this wonderful ice sculpture?" Dennis said pointing to the base. "It is magnificent."

"He did." Hope siad pointing to freeze man.

"Amazing that a robot would be capable of such a thing…" Dennis said.

"Hmm. I have had this idea for a wonderful ice sculpture act." Cece said.

So Freezeman was brought to the circus where he performs weekly as a robot who creates amazing ice sculptures that the crowds go crazy for.

Back with the others, William was safe and sound, and Lacy was back on the beacon yet again.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet, Lacy." Hope said as INga came in.

"Youer the new girl?" Lacy asked. "My name is Lacy. And you?"

"Inga. You do not look like starving beast as Hope describes you." Inga said.

"Uh, speaking of...how about some food? I got Teruteru to make a huge feast for you." Hope said.

"Great, I'm starving. All I've had to eat are pinecones and snow." Lacy said.

"Good to have you back, Lacy." Hope said.


	35. Fight to the Finish

Everyone was preparing for the inevitable as Jeremie told them he had prepared a multi-agent program.

"Guys, I've almost completed it. My XANA killer program. If I'm right, not only will this destroy the replicas, but it will finally kill XANA once and for all." Jeremie said.

"You guys will still be on Jexi's team, right?" Lacy asked.

"They didn't join till after XANA died, which was before our first adventure together." Dan whispered.

"After XANA gets killed, thats when the past Flux will hit Kadic with that beam and send them to the Realm of Exploration, meaning this time line will be permanently fixed." Naoto said.

"Yeah." Hope said.

Just then a letter came to him from Delibird.

"Letter from a Mr… Chrono." Delibird said.

"Chrono. What does he want?" Hope asked as he took the letter. "Hope, a word of warning from the future, when reaching the factory, at the entrance...more five paces to the right?"

He considered this warning, and as they came to the factory at the entrance.

"Now!" Hope said moving to the right as a rift opened where he previously stood as Joseph fell through it with Stroheim. "Joseph! Stroheim!"

"Hope? What in the world is going on?" Joseph said.

"A time rift. So it was a warning. That would have ended badly for me." Hope said.

"Its about to get a lot worse." Stroheim said as stepping through the rift was a familiar pillar man now with long flowing hair and able to withstand the sunlight that shined.

"Kars? Oh no, dont tell me…!" Aelita said.

"He's completed the mask. The man is now like a god on earth." Joseph said.

"Hmm." Kars said before spotting Hope. 'Ah. I remember you. Well, I suppose I should finish you off. Would be a fitting tribute to Wamuu and Esidisi."

"I dont care if you are a god, were kicking your ass!" Luffy saud.

"Hah! Even with hundreds of men, no Hamon can touch me now. Because...it now is mine." Kars said as Hamon was radiating from his very hands.

"He can use Hamon now?" Hope said in shock.

"The man is full of surprises. He turned his hand into a squirrel and had it kill several of my man. He's not only a god, he's an actual immortal monster." Stroheim said.

"I prefer the term...Ultimate Life Form!" Kars said delivering an overcharge of Hamon on Hope, causing lots of damage.

"Argh… thats shadow's line, ya dork." Hope said.

Luffy leaped up to Kars with Gear 2nd on and pulled a hardened fist back, it catch in on fire.

"Hah. You have no chance what could you possibly…?" Kars said.

"Gum Gum…!" Luffy said hitting him with the flaming fist. "Red Hawk!"

"Grrr. So this is how it feels to be in pain." Kars said holding his stomach. "But...that pain no longer lasts long." he said showing the wound had already healed.

"Were gonna have to hit him harder! Everyone, target Kars and hit em hard!" Jexi said.

"Relying on your friends, Legendary Hunter? Come and see if you can hit me hard enough to make me flinch!" Kars said.

"You asked for it!" Jexi said leaping into the air.

"Jexi, dont! Thats what he wants!" Hope said.

"I know Hope. But I'm not gonna make it easy!" Jexi shouted going into Golden God Mode.

"What a peculiar color." Kars said.

"Fist of….the Golden God!" Jexi shouted hitting Kars hard sending him sliding across the bridge.

"Such power...yet it pales in comparison to me." Kars said as he charged back to them.

"Hope, listen. I have a plan. A most brilliant plan no one would ever think of." Joseph said.

"It;d better be a good one." Hope smiled seeing Aelita and others already inside and at work. "Because this is the Warriors finest moment."

"Yes. It is incredibly good." Joseph said as he grabbed Stroheim and Hope and turned and ran. "We run!"

"This is your secret plan?!" Hope asked.

"We can't beat Kars like this. Besides, by having him chase us, we lead him away from your friends. We're retreating to think of a new plan." Joseph said.

"Plans are all well and good, Joseph." Hope said. "But there are times when you just have to...wing it." he said looking at a space station nearby. "Maybe we don't have to beat him. Joseph, I have an idea."

Joseph groaned as an attack from Kars sliced off his left hand. "It better be a good one. I'm down to just one hand." Joseph said.

"We need to head to that rocket!" Hope said.

"Huh?" Joseph said seeing the station with the rocket. 'I see. I'm completely onboard."

Rainbow's comm then beeped.

"Rainbow! Tell Jexi to lead kars over to the space station!" Hope said.

"The space station?" Rainbow said.

"Ah. I see what Hope plans. We go!" Inga said.

The group ran after the small three man team with Kars behind Hope, Joseph and Stroheim.

"Franky, Kazuichi, get to the control center and get the rocket up and running!" Hope instructed.

"Ow! You can count on SUPER us! Lets go, mechanic bro!" Franky said.

"On it!" Kazuichi said as they ran right into mission control.

"Clear out! Official hero like business." Franky said.

"We're secret members of the ISS and we need to take the command center." Kazuichi said.

"What do you need?" the leader asked.

"How fast can you fire up that rocket?" Kazuichi said.

The control leader nodded. "I need all engines on the rocket started right now."

"Hope, we got the rocket started. Its set to take off in 5 minutes." Kazuichi said.

"Now whats next?" Stroheim said.

"We're gonna need to let you go, Stroheim. We need someone to make sure no one interfere's with the launch. If the authorites try to stop us….you gotta stop them." Hope said.

"You're bravery is something to be admired. I shall do as you ask." Stroheim said saluting as he freed himself from Joseph and ran to the station.

"What ever youre planning, it wont work! Die!" Kars said jabbing Joseph on top of the rocket but… he blocked with his own Red Stone of Aja.

But why did Jojo brandish it at Kars in that moment? Even he had no Idea!

As if by instinct, he lunged it to the very point which the hamon gravitated. In this moment, every single hero, including Jeremie who was watching on the security cameras, came to realize the Red Stones final ability!

"That Stone… it can amplify Hamon!" Jeremie said.

It was at that moment the rockets boosters were fully ignited!

"Launch now!" Hope said.

Kazuichi slammed on the launch button as the rocket quickly took off with both Joseph and Kars riding on top of it.

"What? They blasted into the sky!" Stroheim said.

Back on lyoko, it was at this moment Willam as possesed by XANA himself, Franz Hopper Giving his life for onr moment!

"Aelita! Launch the program!" Jeremie said.

"But what about..?" Aelita said.

"If we dont do this now, Hope's sudden plan and your fathers sacrificing himself to power the program. We need to launch it now." Jeremie said.

Aelita hesitated, but knew she had friends to help her through and with out any other moment to spare, launched the program from Sector 5 with her fathers remaining energy. As tears rolled down her face, this was the moment...a hero's spirit was born within her.

Many small spheres came from the dome as they worked quickly, destroying any monster in their path before illuminating all of the sectors and heading out to sea where they began seeking and destroying Replikas.

As XANA was expelled from Willams body, dying in pain, Kars, Jojo and Hope were being flattened by the force of the rocket heading upward.

"You really think a rocket will kill me? Foolish. I can simply fly off to safety." Kars said sprouting wings only to have his windpipe be pierced by something. It was Jojo's severed arm.

"What…?" Kars asked.

"Let me guess!" Hope said. "Youre going to ask if Jojo had planned this from the very beginning!"

"Thats his trick… but how do you keep knowing…?" Kars said before his view turned red.

For a moment, Kars was distracted by Jojo's arm and Hopes cocky attitude to not notice what was coming. As rocks came from below as they repeatedly hit Kars, sending him higher into the atmosphere. "Jojo, did you have this planned from the very beginning? Tell me!" Kars demanded.

"Why are you asking me that?! I set the trap and you fell for it! Everything went down like clockwork!" Joseph said as Kars was propelled higher.

"Of course, it was my idea, but anything to drive that guy nuts." Hope said as down below, Inga was doing a cycle of expanding and bringing in rocks with her gravity and sending them upward.

"Hope make clever plan. He know we never beat immortal being, so we do next best thing, send him off this Earth." Inga said.

"And now, I make my exit!" Hope said leaning over the edge and falling off the rocket.

"Hope, you bastard!" Kars shouted. "But most of all, I hate you too. Jojo!" Kars shouted as he finally broke through the atmosphere into the vacuum of space.

At the same time, XANA finally gave in to the program and said his final words, for no one heard him speak.

"Curse...you….Aelita." XANA whispered before completely fading away into oblivion.

As for Kars, the cold vacuum of space froze him solid, the strongest Pillar Man had perished. And Jojo was not to be seen.

Hope fell back through the stratosphere. He could feel time accelerating. The final fracture in Lyoko history had been mended, and he could see echoes of all the exploits of the heroes and warriors.

On the final memory, he came through the clouds and was back in the present day, the year 20XX. Most people would think he would die from such a height. But then he felt himself being Lifted by hands.

He could see pink wings and a familiar suit that made a girl look like a guardian angel.

Yes….

The Angel of Lyoko herself, Aelita, had grabbed Hope by his arms.

"Hope, you okay? You're aren't dead?" Aelita asked.

"Nah. Im not." Hope said. "Cuz i got saved by an angel."

Back at the ships…

"What a ride, huh? After all that, you guys were thrusted into the Realm of Exploration." Hope said.

"And thus we went on many adventures after that, as the founding members of the Dimensional Heroes." Ulrich said.

"Its true. I was even the one who came up with the name for the group." Aelita said.

"You guys arent sad about shutting the super computer down, right?" Jexi asked.

"We did have some memories with it, but we know even greater things are waiting for us." Jeremie said.

"Yeah. To greater things." Yumi said.

"Greater things." Ulrich said.

"Greater things." Odd said.

"Greater things...and great friends." Aelita said as they all grabbed the handle and shut down the super computer.

So ended the legends of the Lyoko Warriors and Joseph Joestar, who was alive at the time.

Kars's body turned hard as stone as he floated through space. He wished for death to come, but there was nothing to kill him. The spark of thought within him soon dimmed and then eventually...went out.

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure World…

Atlantic Ocean Near the Canary Islands, 1983…\

A salvage crew had dug up a mysterious casket, but what would come out would certainly be more powerful than the Pillar Men.

In Japan…

Darkness loomed in a prison as it zoomed on one particular cell. Sitting inside was a man dressed in black giving a glare right to the screen.

Jotaro Kujo… is coming….to Dimensional Heroes...in the future.

Standing on a hill was Chrono as he checked something. "Looks like they did it. Over 20% of the rifts have closed so far. But we're still a long way from home free. But where they go next...that will be a surprise. For the pirates they have on their team, I'll need to take them away for a while. After all, this alternate timeline I'm sending them to...is an age of Pirate Warriors." Chrono said.

To be continued... 


End file.
